Opposite Attractions
by LilleSkutt
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are each others opposite attracts. They hate each other, or at least they think... Troy is the popular guy who's always picking on Gabriella the geek. More summary inside. A TROYELLA story! Rated T but some chapters are almost M.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story, Opposite attractions . It's about Gabriella and Troy. They both go to East High (Gabriella has gone there all her high school-life). Troy is the popular basketball-captain who everybody adores and Gabriella is the geek that he really likes to pick on. They hate each other, or at least they think so. Swearwords will appear. **

**Please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Gabriellas point of view.**

I was standing in front of my locker and picked out the books for the history class. I heard footsteps and laughter come my way and I already knew who it was. Troy Boltons basketball gang. Yey! Suddenly my lockerdoor got slammed on my head.

"Geek" Troy's voice spoke. It was he who slammed my lockerdoor and everybody around him laughed. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Nice pencil-box" That Zeke Baylor took my purple pencil-box and waved it in front of his friends.

"Give it to me!" I hissed and took it away from him. Troy gave me a big razzing smile. Just when they were about to walk away, I put my foot in front of Troy and he tripped.

"Watch it Montez!" He screamed threatful.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you can't watch your steps" I laughed. Oh how it felt nice!

"You know what they say, bro', love always starts with a fight" Chad said ironic to Troy and laughed.

"I wouldn't even touch her if I so got paid" Troy said, while he got up and gave me a cold look. Chad smiled, held up his hand and high-fived Troy. Everyone else laughed.

"She's a freak" Troy mumbled and they walked away. That Sharpay girl put her arm around his waist and turned to me while they were walking. She smiled jeering at me and snorted. I hated them, I hated them all! No one of them understood that everything thay said hurted. It felt like knifes stabbed me everytime he opened his mouth. I really don't understand why I let him get to me like he did. I sighed. Troy Bolton, I hate you.

* * *

I ran into the classroom. I was late to our history-class, all thanks to THEM. Everyone turned to me. 

"Look, freaky-math-girl is late" I heard how Chad Danforth whispered to Troy, just so loud that I would hear.

"Take a seat Miss Montez" Mrs Jones said and nodded at the empty seat in the classroom. I walked towards the seat and sat down.

"Hi" I whispered to Taylor who sat next to me.

"Hi, what took you so long?" She whispered back.

"Guess" I mumbled and she gave me a sad look.

"Hey, how come she don't get a punishment?" Troy said out loud.

"Do you really want me to explain that to you, Mr Bolton?" The teacher asked sarcastic. Troy didn't answer.

"Today I will pair you up two-and-two. We will start with a big school work about World War II. You will have one month, and one month only, to finish the work, further explanitions you get on the paper I will hand out. I suggest you use all the time you got together, you need it. In exacly thirtyone days, I expect all fifteen works on my table." Mrs Jones explained. I saw how Troy and his friends hardly didn't pay any attention.

"I hope we get to work together" Taylor whispered to me and smiled, I smiled back.

"OK, let's see, Jason Cross and Martha Cox…" Big laughs broke out from the basketball-corner. "… Zeke Baylor and Kellie Mitchell, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie…" Taylor gave me dissapointed look and sighed. "… Tom Lawrence and Cyndra Hart, Sharpay Evans and Alan Johnson, Jake Gray and Amy Miller, Ryan Evans and Isabella Scott-Fields, Kimberly Scott-Fields and Simon Matthews, Sandra Dean and Carl Gordon-Dale, Joshua Samson and Claire Gregory, Beth Green and Lucas Yang." Mrs Jones babbled. Neither one of me and Troy had been picked yet and eleven couples had already been pronouced. After Mrs Jones catched her breath, she began again.

"Sean Richards and Lynn Allen, David Douglas and Lucy Carmichael, Enrique Suarez and Rose Howard…" I froze. There were only two persons left. "… and finally Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez" Mrs Jones finished and looked up at the class. Everyone kept looking from Troy to me to Troy and to me.

"No way!"

"There has to be a mistake!"

"I wont do it!" Both me and Troy started to protest wild. I useully didn't argue with teachers, especially not with Mrs Jones, but this was just WRONG.

"You two find a way to work together, 'cause I wont do any exceptions" Mrs Jones yelled at us.

"I CAN'T work with HER!" Troy screamed and pointed at me. His friends started to laugh.

"Why can't I get any good-looking, someone like the Scott-Fields twins" He said more silent. Chad high-fived him - just like he always does when Troy says something mean -, the twins giggled and his friends started to laugh, well, everyone except Sharpay. He was even mean to the people he cared about. Something stabbed inside of me when he said those words. I knew he wasn't right, it's not like I'm ugly. It just hurted.

"Why don't you just shut up, Bolton!" Taylor screamed. She was my best friend, always defending me.

"Ooh, like I'm scared!" Troy screamed back and laguhed.

"Open your mouth one more time and it is detention for you, mister!" Mrs Jones frizzled. "You to, McKessie! I wont tolerate this in my class!" No one said anything, it was quite scary when Mrs Jones got angry.

"Class dissmissed" She mumbled, what it felt like, centuries later. Everyone ran out from the classroom, exept me. I dragged my feet. This was possibly the worst day of my life. When I stepped out, Troy was standing there all alone.

"So, how much do you want for doing the whole work alone?" He asked coldly.

"I'm not doing it alone" I snorted at him.

"Oh, I understand! You want to be with me" He laughed.

"Yeah! How could you know? That's my biggest dream!" I exclaimed ironic.

"Please, every girl in this school want me" He said cocky.

"You really think that, don't you?" I asked jeering.

"I don't think, I know" He said, once again, cocky.

"Well, you are SO wrong" I mumbled and walked away. Stupid self-centred pig.

"How much?" He yelled after me. I stopped, and turned to him.

"How much do YOU want to do it? I'm not doing it alone!" I hissed.

"Come on, it's not like you have other things to do" He said and laughed mocking. Why did he always have to be so mean? Dickhead. I didn't even withstand to say something back. At least he didn't call me any words.

"Fuckin' geek" He yelled. There it came. The tears burned on my eyelids. I hated him. I hated him from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Troy's point of view**

I went with my dad to school. His gym-classes started at the same time as my classes today. Eight o'clock. Chad and the other guys in my team waited for me at the schoolyard when I got there.

"Hey Captain!" Chad yelled when I approached them.

"Hey Baby!" Sharpay ran towards me and hugged me.

"Hi.." I mumbled, not paying to much attention to her. God, could she just lay off one second!?

"So what's up guys? Do we have a training when the free period is held?" I asked and catched the basketball Zeke tossed to me.

"Uhm, actually, we were going to do the history work Mrs Jones gave us a few days ago.. It seemed pretty hard" Jason mumbled.

"Are you freakin' serious?" I asked angry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I had to. They gave me no other choice than to be with that freak Montez.

"Come on dude, look at it on the bright side" Chad started and gave me a big smile. "You get to hang out with your new girlfriend" He added and laughed.

"Hey! Existing girlfriend, right here!" Sharpay yelled and hit Chad.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there, princess" Chad laughed. I sighed as we walked through the entry.

* * *

It was free period. I stood all alone at my locker. Chad was off studying with McKessie, Jason with that fat Martha Cox and Zeke with Kellie Mitchell. God he was lucky! At least she looked good. Gabriella Montez looked good to, really good, but she was freak. Kellie wasn't. I mean, who would even concider to date that Montez? The thought all alone gave me chills. I closed my locker and started to walk towards the library, with a basketball under my arm. I smiled at some girls when I entered. Suddenly the old hag who watched the library grabbed my arm, my free arm.

"Mr Bolton! Balls are not aloud in here" She said.

"Well then, you may just as well throw out every guy in there, 'couse I'm sure they are hiding some balls. Two to be exact" I said wisely and laughed.

"Mr Bolton!"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Robins, but I am sure you can make an exception for me?" I smiled charmingly at her and started to walk through the corridor without even waiting for an answer. That old hag was such a sucker for seducing smiles. I saw Montez sitting by a table with several opened books laying all over it.

"Hello" I said and sat down. She looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Don't I get a 'hi'?" I asked and sneered.

"No" She said angrily. Gosh, what had I now done?

"Ouch" I whispered. She didn't say anything. She just looked from one book, to another, to the first and wrote something down at a piece of paper. And then she repeated it. I sighed and put my basketball over the books.

"So, how do we do this history work?" I asked and she looked up. "I mean, this.." I started and refered to the books. Reading wasn't my favorite thing to do. "..dosen't work for me" I added and smiled.

"And what does?" She asked annoyed and crossed her arms.

"A lot of things works for me, but you are not in one of them" I mocked and laughed. She raised her eyebrows again.

"None of your friends are around Bolton, so why don't you cut the crap!?" She said angry. Jeez, what's gotten in to her?

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, although I had understood what she meant. And she was right.

"You know what I mean" She mumbled and looked down at her books, when she realised my ball was in her way. "And get your stupid ball away!" She added. I didn't do anything, it had been like a habit to make fun of her. Not like I liked it, but I couldn't stop. No matter how hard I wanted to. My friends would think I was crazy.

"Well if you wont, I will" She mumbled and took the ball away from me. She gave me a sarcastic look and threw it away.

"Hey!"

"Could you just shut up and get to work!?" She screamed.

"I didn't take you to be the touchy type, math-girl!" I laughed to her.

"When are you going to stop being such a jerk?" She asked. She looked me in the eyes and I felt a pain in my body when I saw the sadness. God, what is this? Freakin' Oprah moment in my body?

"When you are going to stop being such a geek" I said, mostley to shake the feeling inside of me away.

"Just what I was saying" She said sadly. I cursed myself. Not for being an idiot, only for feeling sorry for her. Why did I? She begged for it…

"What do you want me to do?" I asked friendly. Her head flew up. Did I just say a friendly word to her? God, really, what's gotten in to me!? She looked at me shocked.

"Uhm, I guess you could write about Pearl Harbor" She said carefully and dumped two books on me. I cursed myself once again and hid behind one of the books. I begged that someone would come and rescue me from this, something was wrong with me!

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm very glad to read that you like this.**

**Chapter 3 – Gabriella's point of view**

Days went by. Seven to be exact, and Troy still had to come with his sarcastic comments all the time. He really pisses me off. What pisses me off the most is that he acts so different when some of his friends are around. Such a little liar. And now, I sat in the library - doing OUR homework.

"Hello, tots" Speak of the devil. Troy turned up in front of my eyes.

"Hello dickhead" I answered while he got seated. He started to throw his basketball up and down, just to annoy me.

"Why don't you do anything about this instead?" I asked and held out my hands pointing at the books.

"Like what?" He said, still throwing his basketball. He is so stupid!

"I don't know. What am I, your mom?" I asked sarcastic.

"You wish" He mumbled and laughed.

"Yeah, 'couse being Troy's mom would be such an honour!" I said very ironic and gave him a stupid look. "Look at me, I'm Mrs Bolton, mother of the biggest asshole in the world" I imitated sarcastic. Well, I didn't lie, he IS the biggest asshole.

"Easy on the bad words" He answered cocky.

"Comes from the right guy" I mumbled and picked out some books. "Write about Blitzen. I'm leaving" I added and got up.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Why do you care?" I said gruffy and started to walk away.

"No wait!" He yelled. I stopped and turned to him. He didn't say anything.

"What!?" I screamed questingly.

"Where are you going?" He asked carefully.

"The hell away from you" I mumbled and turned my back on him. I couldn't stand him!

* * *

Later that day, Taylor and I were sitting in the cafeteria, eating a late lunch. We talked about the project Mrs Jones had given us. The projects that took all our spare time.

"God, I hate him!" I exclaimed to her. She was the only one who understood me, or at least I think she did.

"Well, you know what they say, love always starts with fighting" She laughed. Maybe I was wrong, she totally didn't understand me.

"Ew, you sound like Chad Danforth" I said and grimaced to her.

"Actually, Chad isn't so bad when you get to know him" Taylor said and smiled.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend?" I said sarcastic. "Chad – not bad?" I added with raised eyebrows.

"Of course he is a big jerk and all, but when we do this school project, he is really nice" She explained.

"Sounds like Tay got a crush" I teased her.

"Oh, shut up" She muttered and hit me on my arm, but she couldn't help smiling.

"Hi Taylor" I heard a familior voice behind me. Wow, he even shows it in public! Maybe Taylor McKessie would soon be Taylor Danforth.. I smiled, but before Taylor could answer I opened my mouth.

"Goodbye, Danforth" I said coldly. Even if my firend liked him, I wasn't forbidden to hate him.

"I don't think he was talking to you" Troy's ironic voice spoke behind me.

"And I was definetly not talking to you" I said and turned to him.

"That's not what I meant" Troy said and snorted.

"But that's exacly what I meant, so bye-bye" I said, gave him a false smile and waved with my right hand. I could hear how Chad mumbled some, what Troy called them, bad words when they disappeard.

"Thank you?" Taylor said sarcastic.

"No problem" I said proudly. Taylor sighed and smiled. I know what she was thinking. 'When are they going to grow up?' And I also know who she was referring to. Me and Troy.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter wasn't so eventful, but it feels like it has to come some uneventful chapters to make the story good. This chapter wasn't very long either, but I promise to write longer chapters in the future. Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I've been away with my friend. Well, here is chapter four. I think it's a bit longer than the rest of the chapters, but still, not very long. Just because I haven't posted in a while, you will get two chapters tonight! Yey :D**

**And just so you know, there will be swearwords in this chapters. I felt like I had to tell you, since there can be young people reading.**

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Troy's point of view**

Two weeks had now passed by since me and Gabriella got paired up in our history-class. We only got eighteen days left on our assignment and we were stuck. Correction - I was stuck. I couldn't stand this stupid war any more. And by war I meant World War II, not the war between her and me. THAT war seemed to get bigger after each day that went by, and I guess it was all my fault. Well, I sertainly couldn't stop call her words, everything would get so weird then, and my friends would think I was a nerd. I know how that group-pressure-thing worked, but this wasn't it. I was totally in for it. I think.

"Hey Captain, daydreaming?" I got pulled away from my thoughts when Chad appeard in front of me.

"Yeah.." I mumbled. He got seated next to me where I was sitting on the floor against the lockers.

"So party at your house on Friday?" Chad asked and gave me a big smile.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked. I hadn't told anyone about my plans.

"My mom told me that your parents are out from town this weekend, so I just figured." Chad said proud. Gosh, he useally didn't go for the clever guy.

"You know me to well" I said and laughed. Chad really was my best friend. He knew me back and forwards, could read me like an opened book. Or at least he think he could, but on this Gabriella-thing – he can't.

"So, big party or small party?" He asked, I knew he was impatient about starting to spread the invatations.

"I don't know, a big one I guess, it doesn't matter. All I need is some fun" I said and sighed.

"Alrgihty then" He laughed and got up. "Is it OK if I ask Taylor to come?" He asked careful. I smiled big, he was really in to that geek McKessie. Well, there it came – the humiliative names.

"Sure, but if she bring Montez, you're dead" I said. All I needed in my - right now - sucky life was a party with Gabriella.

"Dude, they are best friends?" He protested. "And it could be funny to se little Miss Brainy drunk. And maybe if you're lucky, she don't want to come either" He added. Brainy, Chad's new nickname on Gabriella.

"I'm just saying, if she bring her – you're dead" I said plain.

"Why don't you want her to come?" Chad asked, just to get me to agree on letting her come. He knew Taylor wouldn't come if Gabriella couldn't.

"Well, firstly, I don't want any prats in my house and secondly, I hate her!" I lied. I didn't hate her, and I felt bad the second those words left my lips.

"God, you don't have to be so harsh. Maybe she heard you, for all you know she could be standing just around the corner" Chad whispered and pointed at the doorway.

"What's gotten in to you?" I asked. Chad of all people useally didn't care about others feelings.

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to be so insensative.." _(Troy argues in his mind)_ _Excuse me!? Insensative?_ "… I just thought, by now, when you two are in this school-thing together, you could stop being so mean to her. Or something. And…" _What do you know about me liking her? You would get nuts if I would say something like that! And who do you think you are when you lecture me about being mean!?_ "… she is actually a girl with feelings, don't you think it hurts when you stab them all the time?" He finished. _A girl with feelings? Jeez, you are just as guilty as I am about being an asshole to her._ _Oh, I know what this is! You are so busted! This isn't Chad speaking, it's Taylor speaking._

"Taylor words?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah, totally" Chad said and smiled. "But it felt pretty good saying them, I mean she IS a girl with feelings" He added and nodded to me.

"I haven't really thought about it in that way" I said thoughtfully. Chad continued to nod and looked at me. We both cracked up in a laugh.

"Girl with feelings? How about nerd with feelings?" Chad laughed and looked at me. I gave him one of my most believable fake smiles. She is a girl with feelings, and I did care about her. Anyway, I couldn't show it. But what I couldn't understand was that Chad was aloud to like Taylor. But Gabriella was just so off limits. Evidently, we were from different worlds.

"Whatever, bring that geek Taylor if you're so in to her, it doesn't matter if Montez comes. I'll just avoid her or something" I said despondently and sighed. Yey! A party with Gabriella Montez!

"Thanks bro, Taylor is really cool if you get to know her. Maybe you should get to know brainy aswell" Chad said and smiled. I raised my eybrows to him. Was he jokeing? "Just kidding!" He added and laughed. Like I thought. Chad the unserious one.

"Just a question, why are you sitting here, against the lockers, all alone?" He asked mocking.

"Had to escape from Sharpay. That girl is nuts" I said and smiled to him. He laughed and walked away.

"See you later" He yelled while he was walking.

"Later" I mumbled and sighed. What am I going to do now? A party with Gabriella Montez. This could go bad.

* * *

Later that same day, I had moved my hiding-place towards the library. Sharpay would never look for me there. By now, you could think that she would have understood that I don't want to be near her. Well, the one who thought that was wrong. She is so retarded! I had already ditched three classes just so she wouldn't see me. I sucked at that dumping thing. 

"No Taylor!" I flew up from my laying position on three chairs. Did I just hear Gabriella's voice and Taylor's name?

"Oh come on, Gabi!" This time it was Taylor's voice. What was they arguing about?

"No, I won't go to Troy's party!" Gabriella screamed. Right, that thing. They were just a bookcase away. If they walked pass that bookcase they would see me. I tried to make myself as small as I could be.

"Please Gabriella, for me?"

"No, I won't do it! For all you know it could be one of their stupid jokes to make fun of me!" I can't belive she would think that! Or, actually, I could. "I won't give Troy an other reason just to fuck me over" Gabriella screamed. Wow, she really was pissed at me. Who could blame her after all these years? All these years and all these nicknames.

"Gabriella, I promise you that they don't plan any trick. Chad isn't that kind of person" Taylor said. Gabriella didn't answer, but I could swear to God that she gave her a keenly look.

"OK, so maybe he is. Or he was. What matters now is that he isn't anymore. I know him" Taylor tried to convince her.

"Yeah right, all you know him from is all that kissing you have been doing since we got that homework from Mrs Jones" Gabriella mocked. Chad and Taylor kissing!? Why had I not got to know this!? Oh that little fucker would so die!

"Oh shut up you"

"I won't go Taylor" Gabriella said. It was a bit of sadness on her voice. I felt bad for her.

"Please Gabriella, I don't want to go if you don't. Please, just for me?" Taylor begged.

"No! I won't let you talk me in to going!" Gabriella protested. Poor girl, she really hated me. Or so it seemed. Maybe Taylor gave up, or maybe they found the book they were looking for, 'cause they left anyhow. I swallowed. I've been such a jerk to Gabriella!

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, so here's the other chapter, like I promised :) Hope you like it! ;) This isn't very long either, sorry for that. And it contains, like it does in all my chapters; swearwords.**

**Anyway, read and enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Gabriella's point of view**

_**Troy's party.**_

I can't believe Taylor talked me in to going! God, this is going to be so embarrassing. Only Troy's friends is going to be there and the only one I will be able to talk to is Taylor, who I suppose will dissappear somewhere with Chad. Great. Juuuuuuust great! I sighed as Taylor ringed the doorbell. She was atleast so excited so it was enough for both of us. I heard music come out from the inside. The door opened and some drunk unfamiliar guy stuck his head out.

"Hello ladies, lookin' good" He said while he inspected our bodies. I grimaced to myself. He opened the door split open and we walked in.

"Look how fun this is" Taylor teased me while we took our jackets off.

"Remind me to kill you later" I hissed and gave her a fake smile. Right now I hated her. I hated her because she made me come here and because she made me wear the dress I'm wearing. I looked down at the black thing. I hated this dress. It was to short and to low-necked. We walked in to a big room with a lot of people.

"Hi Taylor" Chad. I rolled my eyes and pretended to puke.

"Brainy! Is that you?" Chad said sarcastic and I crossed my arms.

"Something you want?" I mumbled with close-bitten teeth. Chad scoffed.

"Oh, grow up you two" Taylor muttered to us. I, was I the one who should grow up? I had been the little victim forever. Chad, Troy and their irritating basketball-team was the ones who should grow up. Stupid Taylor.

"Someone want anything to drink?" Chad asked and sighed. Taylor agreed emidatly. "Brainy?" He added when I didn't say anything.

"If you are the one who's gonna get it, I refrain" I sniffed. Taylor gave me a killing look.

"Whatever" Chad said and walked with Taylor to the punch bowl. That bitch, she abandoned me. I sighed. Now I was all alone, like I knew I was going to be. All alone in Troy's gigantic house. Troy's of all people. And on top of everything, I felt naked, the dress was really to short. I started to look around. There were people everywhere and I didn't see ONE familiar face. Everywhere the music raved and people laughed. I stepped in to the kitchen. A big cask of beer was standing on the kitchen bench and people was drinking from the punch bowl. I sighed, took a mug and filled it with punch. I swallowed all of it and filled it again. It was disgusting! I walked through the kitchen and came out in a big hallway. I opened one of the many doors who led somewhere else in the house and stepped in. I came in to a big, dark library. I closed the door after myself and lit the lamp.

"You lost?" I gave a jump of fright and turned around. Troy Bolton's ice-blue eyes watched me amused.

"God, you scared me!" I yelled. He laughed and walked towards me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still scared.

"It is my house, remember?" He joked and looked at my body.

"I mean, why aren't you out there and having fun?" I asked and sighed. I crossed my arms over my chest, as I felt that his look had gotten stuck at my cleavage.

"There's no fun out there" He said simply. Really? Troy the party-animal thought his own party was boring? No one said anything.

"Where's your friend?" He asked out of nothing.

"With your friend" I answered plain and smiled. Why did I smile at Troy Bolton!? Oh my god.

"So, I heard you and Taylor talking in the library the other day" He confessed. In the library? When she and me had talked about this party? Gosh! This night just got better and better! I didn't answer him.

"Is it true that Taylor and Chad have been kissing and stuff?" I gave out a big smile at his question. 'Kissing and stuff'. Couldn't he have come up with anything better?

"Yes" I answered simple. Obviosly Chad had forgot to tell him about that little detail.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" He asked sarcastic.

"Yes" I repeated and smiled taunting. "Why don't you ask your friend about it?"

"Well, I'm a guy. It's not a guy-thing to talk about" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And still, you're here talking about it with me" I mocked and laughed at him. Loser!

"Shut up" He mumbled and took a sip of the beer he was holding in his hand. I did the same with the disgusting fluid in my glass. He smiled at me. Why did he smile? Why did I smile back!?

"Why are you smiling?" I asked nervous.

"Why are YOU smiling?" He laughed back.

"Well, you smiled first" I teased. It was odd to have a conversation with Troy Bolton where we didn't scream at each other. This was just a normal, funny conversation. One that I could have had with one of my friends.

"I'm so sorry, for everything" He said quiet. Did he just apologize for all these years? Who did he think he was? Did he think a little 'sorry' would make up for my shitty life? Now, he had ruined everything. Stupid ass!

"You don't even know the meaning of the word sorry" I bit off. He looked shocked. What did he think, I would smile and hug him?

"Gabriella.." He started careful.

"Oh so now my name is Gabriella? Really cute that you have learnd it eventually" I hissed. I don't understand why I got so angry. You could think I would get nicer to him when he apologized.

"I'm.." He started again.

"You're what? Sorry? Well do you think what I have been all these years?" I yelled. I could see how sorry he was. I really could. But I couldn't forgive, 'cause right now there wasn't any forgivness in my body.

"Just listen!" He yelled and stamped his foot hard to the floor.

"I've just realized that I care about…" He said before I interrupted him.

"Oh, don't you dare say it! Don't you say you care about me!" I screamed. He didn't care! He didn't care a bit about me!

"Gabriella!" He screamed. I threw the containment of my drink in his face.

"Geek fitted more to come out from your mouth, asshole" I hissed and opened the door. I walked out and slammed the door. Tears filled my eyes as I walked out from the house. I picked up my cellphone and rang Taylor. She answered with a groggy 'hello'.

"I've left, see you tomorrow" I mumbled and hang up. By now, the tears streamed down my cheeks. I liked him, and I hated myself for it.

* * *

**And my usual "finish-sentence": Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, you don't know how happy I become when I read them :) Here's chapter six, everyone! I don't think any swearwords will appear.. Weird, if that's the case.. Well, some swearwords must appear :D (This chapter isn't very long either, I promise I'll be a better person) Anyway, hope you like it... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Troy's point of view**

Monday morning. Time to face school. Time to face Gabriella. God, that sounded cheesy. Anyway, Mondays always started with latin with Miss Gibbs, the sternest teacher of all the teachers in Albuquerque. Even more stern than Mrs Jones. The only good thing with this Monday morning was that I din't have to see Gabriella until lunch. We had different classes all morning. The fact that I was late to this class wasn't very good. I opened the door with a bang and every face in the classroom got fixed on me.

"Hello" I said, waved my hand and gave everyone a fake smile. Fake smiles, my speciality.

"Mr Bolton! You are late, AGAIN!" Miss Gibbs screamed and walked across the classroom in my direction. Chad, who sat a bit away from where I stood, gave me a teasingly smile.

"It's Monday morning, you know what that's like, right? The weekend is over and you just want to sleep all week long, you know the drill" I explained and tried to give her one of my charmingly smiles. Didn't work.

"Yes, I do know, but I get my butt out of bed anyway!" She yelled. Now she was standing just a few inches away from me. Dear god! Her breath was disgusting! In moment like this, I knew I was supposed to ignore it, but still. Jikes!

"But you butt is smaller than my butt, so it's much easier for you" I joked. I was refering to her tiny, almost anorexic, old-lady butt. She was one of those humourless teachers.

"What did you say, Troy Bolton!?" She asked with a very angry tone on her voice.

"Oh, I didn't say anything, it was just my evil twin who swapped place with me for a second" I said wisely.

"Mr Bolton, detention for you!" She screamed. Gosh! I was suffocated!

"Please do not scream like that again" I coughed whispereing. That was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my entire life!

"Something else you wanted to share with me, Mr Bolton?" Miss Gibbs hissed. I itched my head and unwillingly turned my face to her.

"Nope. Nada. Nothing, Miss Gibbs" I carneyed.

"Have a seat Mr Bolton, so I could get going with this class" She yelled and turned her back to me. She clamped with angry steps to the whiteboard and continued. I inhaled the fresh air in front of me. God, I had never enjoyed air this much before. I walked towards Chad and got seated next to him. Sharpay, who I had to sit next to aswell, moved her bench a little bit closer.

"Hi baby" She whispered and kissed me on my cheek. I really don't understand why I havn't dumped her by now.

"Hi" I whispered back and kissed her careful, I didn't want Miss Gibbs to come this way again.

"So, you want to do something after school?" Sharpay asked excited. No I didn't. I would rather spend the day with Miss Gibbs.

"Uhm.. I.. can't" I mumbled and she looked at me sad.

"Why, what are you doing?" She asked a little upset.

"Stuff..?" I almost whispered. What the hell was I supposed to say?

"Stuff? That's such a lame excuse, Troy. Really, are you rejecting sex?" She said questianly, but raised her voice a little.

"Duuude.." Chad said shocked, when he heard what Sharpay said. "Are you gay?" He added and I gave him a killing look.

"Fine! We'll do something" I whispered, just to get Chad to stop bothering me. Sharpay lit up. She was such a bimbo sometimes. Didn't even realize that I had to be wheedled to be with her.

"Mr Bolton!" Miss Gibbs walked against me. I swallowd. Please God, let her stop atleast two foot away from me. God didn't listen to my prayers.

"Mr Bolton, were you even listening to what I just said?" She yelled in front of my bench. Chad gave out a loud cough. He were just overdrifting a bit.

"Ye..e..s" I studdered scared.

"Then how about you repeat it?" She said and crossed her arms impatient.

"Ehrm, I'm not actually so good at latin. I pronuce it very bad" I tried and smiled.

"I didn't say anything on latin, Mr Bolton" Miss Gibbs screamed angry. Gosh, she was almost as scary as Mrs Jones was when she was angry.

"OK, fine, I was thinking of more important stuff" I explained despondently and smiled charmingly. Right. Forgot. She wasn't a sucker for pretty smiles.

"And what could be so important to not pay any attention to my class!?" She asked angry.

"How about, everything" I heard how Chad whispered to the person next to him. The ones who heard him laughed low.

"Sex" I said. I wasn't lying. I was thinking about sex. Sharpay got me thinking about it when she mentioned it.

"Sex?" Miss Gibbs repeated shocked. I guess she didn't see that one coming.

"Sex" I said, once again. It seemed like she didn't know what to say. I leaned back in my chair and wached amused how she started to say something several times.

"Well, if you don't watch it, maybe that's what you're going to have to do for a living in the future!" She hissed. Couldn't she come up with anything better?

"Well then perfect! At least, I will be good at my work then" I answered and pronuced 'I' extra slow. Suddenly all my fear for the teacher was gone.

"Go see the principal NOW, Mr Bolton!" She yelled shocked. I laughed, like everyone else in the class did. I got up from my chair, grabbed my books and walked out from the classroom.

I walked through a few corridors, greeted several people I passed by and sighed as I stepped in to the waitingroom outside the principal's office. Strange sight. Gabriella was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suprised. She didn't answer, she just gave me a scared look and started to bite her nails. I guess little miss perfect had done something wrong.

"Is he done yet?" I asked. She didn't say anything now either, just gave me a shrug and continued to bite her nails. Was she still mad? She didn't show any signs of either being it and not being it.

"Well, what did he say when you knocked the door?" I asked and she still didn't answer. Just an other shrug and then she gave her full attention on biting her nail-beds apart.

"Coward" I laughed and went to the door. She didn't have the guts to face the principal. I knocked and turned to Gabriella.

"What exacly have you done?" I asked as she looked like she was going to die the second she walked through the door behind me.

"I called Mrs Jones a bitch" She almost whispered. Gosh, that WAS bad. Mrs Jones of all people. I gave her a big teasingly smile. "I didn't mean for her to hear!" She explained nervous. I laughed at her.

"Mrs Jones hears everything, trust me" I whispered to her. It seemed like she didn't listen, all she did was bite her nails.

"You know, if you don't stop eating your fingers, you're not going to have any appetite for lunch" I joked. She still didn't care.

"Hey, about the party.." I began and she emmidatly looked up. Ha! That's one way to get her attention.

"Troy, don't start" She said angry and got up. The same second she got up from her chair, the principal opened his door. She stormed in to his office, just to avoid me.

"Miss Montez?" The principal said confused when she passed him, and shut the door. I sighed, leaned back in a chair and waited for my turn. What would he do? Call my parents because I thought about sex?

* * *

**Like I always say, and like you guys do: Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new chapter :) Hope you like it! As always, swearwords will appear.. All want to say is that THIS chapter is very eventful :D Wohaha :D R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Gabriella's point of view**

_**The same day.**_

Detention. With Troy Bolton. Great! Ah, stupid Mrs Jones. It's not my fault she is a bitch. I was only telling the truth and she gives me detention for it. I hate her.. I dragged my feet as I stepped in to the classroom where the detention was held. I so didn't fit in here. It was four junkies, some jocks and Troy there. I wasn't a detention-person! They were! This was such a bad day. I sat down as far away I could from Troy and avoided his look as I stepped inside. It was Miss Gibbs who held this detention. Even more great! A whole hour with Miss Gibbs with the bad breath.

"Perfect, pick out your books children and let's get this going" Miss Gibbs said to eyeryone as I sat down. I picked out my chemistry-books and sank my head down to them. God I wished this hour would be over! I got pulled away from my thoughts just a few minutes later.

"Mr Bolton! Why are you not studying!?" I turned my head to Troy who sat leaned back in his chair with his feet on the bench.

"Don't feel like it" Troy answered simple. I rolled my eyes. He always tries to show off. Such an idiot.

"You don't feel like it?" Miss Gibbs repeated and walked towards him with angry steps.

"Great.. Does anybody have a gas-mask?" Troy said with a low voice and the jocks laughed. I sighed and raised my eyebrows to him as he attached his look on me.

"Excuse me!?" Miss Gibbs screamed insulted.

"Do you know what a toothbrush is, teacher?" Troy asked and smiled mocking. God he was stupid! He was so rude - to everyone! No respect, that's what it is.

"That's it, Mr Bolton! You have just got yourself detention the whole week!" Miss Gibbs screamed. I burst out in laughter, I don't know why, just gloat I guess.

"You aswell, Miss Montez!" I heard how Miss Gibbs screamed and tunred her face to me. I stopped laugh and sighed scarified. I saw how Troy bit his hand not to scream of laughter. It was his fault! I hadn't done anything, I was only gloating!

"Wh..wha..what?" I studdered. How could I have such a bad luck!?

"You heard me! Detention - all week long for you to! My patience is finished with you arrogant students!" She screamed and looked at every person in the classroom. It seemed like I was the only one who was scared, the others laughed quietly. She did though get everyone to stop talking the rest of the hour. When it was over, everyone ran out - to be able to breathe again I guess. Everyone except me. I was dragging my feets, this was just GREAT! Detention all week - with Troy Bolton. My heart jumped of terror when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Gabriella" Troy's voice spoke. I turned around and looked at him questionly. "We need to talk" He added and stopped walking. I stopped aswell and sighed. Here it comes..

"What about?" I asked stupid and ironic. We stood in the corridor and Troy looked nervous at the people who passed us. He was embarressed over me.

"Troy?" I said impatient. Could he just get it overwith?

"Could we go somwhere else, it's kind of private" Troy said and tried to drag me away.

"No Troy, say whatever it is you want to say, right here" I answered plain and pushed away his hand from my arm.

"I like you, Gabriella. A lot" He whispered. What? He liked me? I was in shock, couldn't speak. Did he just say that he liked me? A lot?

"Excuse me?" I almost screamed. I was still in shock. He looked around nervous.

"I said, I like you" He whispered again. He was serious! This wasn't a joke! Oh my god!

"What?" I whispered back.

"I like you" He hissed impatient. It was time for revenge. Revenge for all these years.

"Wait what, I can't hear you" I said mocking. I could SO hear him, just wanted him to admit it out loud. Out loud so everyone would hear.

"I.. like… you" He said with close-bitten teeth. He knew what I was doing.

"Could you repeat that again?" I asked and smiled teasingly. Oh he was so dead! After all these years, and he have the guts to say he liked me!

"I LIKE YOU, GODDAMN IT!" He screamed and everybody around us froze. Including me. They started to gather a little crowd with us in the middle. Stupid assholes! Was it really so interesting when someone said they liked someone? Losers.. I really didn't expect Troy to scream it. I didn't know what to say. I liked him to, but I would never admit it to him. He had treated me so bad, I just couldn't. Since I didn't say anything he leaned towards me and kissed me. What was I doing!? Kissing Troy Bolton in the middle of the school!? I heard whispers around me but Chad's voice shout down everyones.

"No way, dude!" He yelled. Was I still kissing him!? God! _I have to pull myself together, for christ sake!_ I pulled away from him and looked at him shocked. What was I supposed to do now? I raised my right hand and slapped him over his left cheek. A lot of "ooh" broke out and Troy's jaw dropped. I backed a few steps away from him. Obviosly, he didn't expect that reaction.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sharpay's voice yelled and I saw how she clamped forward and walked angirly to Troy. She raised her hand aswell hand slapped him twice. Left cheek, right cheek. I heard even more "ooh". I guess it's because more people had come to see what was happening. I could only imagine the rumor - Troy and the geek Montez are kissing! I sighed to myself.

"Sharpay.." Troy started to say before she slapped him three times again. Left cheek, right cheek, left cheek. I cracked up inside with laughter, but on the outside I was only smiling. He had only himself to blame.

"We are so over!" She screamed, turned around and walked away dramatically.

"Gabriella.." He tried with his left hand over the most appointed cheek. I shoke my head to and walked away thru the crowd. I walked with fast steps around the corner and breathed heavy. I knew I would hear perfectly if Troy said anything to anyone. Did I really like him? Did I really like him THIS much? My heart started to beat faster. Gosh! I heard how Chad started to speak to Troy. _I knew it!_ Obviosly, the crowd was still there and waited for more drama.

"Dude, you just got bitch-slapped six times" He said shocked.

"Really? I didn't notice!" Troy's voice said ironic. I smiled. Why did I smile!? Stupid me.

"Wait, what? You didn't?" Chad's said dumb. I laughed to myself. He was such an idiot!

"Of course I did, stupid!" Troy yelled irritated.

"Whatever. Why did you kiss Miss Brainy anyway?" Chad asked and I sighed. Now it would come, some lame excuse.

"Isn't it obvious? I like her" I heard how Troy mumbled. Did he just say that!? I couldn't stop smiling. Maybe he wasn't embarrassed. Maybe he liked me for real. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all. All I know is that I'm so going to go to bed with a big smile on my face. I like Troy Bolton, and I don't deny it to myself any more.

* * *

**So.. :) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you very much for all the reviews :) As usual; swearwords will appear. Please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Troy's point of view**

Something was really wrong with me. In only a few weeks I had changed from the most popular guy to Mr Sensitive. I still couldn't understand how I all of a sudden liked Gabriella Montez? It felt like it was just a moment ago I hated her gutts. Now I had totally screwed my reputation aswell. I had kissed her infront of EVERYONE. One part of me just wanted to wake up and realize that this just had been a very, very bad nightmare and the other part wanted to continue what I had started. As much as I didn't want to accept it – I liked her. I really did, and I couldn't deny it to anyone anymore. Somehow it felt nice to change everything. It felt nice to shake things up. I would now never be "Troy Bolton" anymore. Everyone would see me in a different way. On some strange way, I didn't care. When I thought about it closer, I really couldn't care. I sighed. To do what I was about to do now, was even more weird. I rang the doorbell infront of me and closed my eyes hard. I heard the door open and I opened my eyes – against my will.

"Troy?" I looked in to Gabriellas shocked, sweet eyes. Suddenly I had forgot everything I planned to say to her before. "What are you doing here?" Her voice became a little angrier.

"I know how you must feel, Gabriella. I am so sorry for everything, I really am" I explained fast. All I wanted to do was make everything right. How impossible it even was.

"No Troy, you can't even imagine how I feel" Gabriella said coldly and stepped out of the house. She closed the door and crossed her arms. I didn't know what to say. All this must seem so weird to her. Everything was weird. The guy who always have been a total ass to her explains that he has feelings for her. I didn't blame her for reacting as she did.

"I really am sorry" I almost peeped. She didn't show any emotions at all. This became more and more embarrassing for each second I stayed here.

"I would do anything to make everything normal again.." I started to say after a while of silence, but came upon myself how bad that sounded just milliseconds later than Gabriella.

"What!? Troy, you really suck at this excuse thing! You're rally telling me that you want to go back on picking me again!?" She screamed angry. I was such an idiot!

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I promise! I don't even know what I meant" I explained helpless. "What I tried to say is that all of this is really different for me too. When I saw you at the principal-office and when I talked to you at my party the other day I started to understand what I really felt! What I'm saying is that I really want my friends to treat me like they always do, but I know they wont, and on the same time - I want…" I added insecured but stopped talking. I knew what I wanted. I wanted her. Was that what I was supposed to say? "… at the same time - I want.. you" I finished and looked in her eyes with full of regret. Regret for what I had done all these years. She didn't say anything, but her eyes became a little tearfilled. She didn't smile, didn't laguh, didn't cry. She just stood there and looked at me.

"I swear to you, I'm not the guy I used to be. I don't even know why I was like that" I said powerless when she didn't say anything. Her eyes became more tearfilled, but she didn't cry.

"Troy, what exacly did you expect when you came here? Did you expect me to forgive you, to kiss you, to love you?" She said with a low voice. A low sad voice.

"I have no idea. I just wanted you to understand. I know how everything must look. Troy the jerk…" I started to say when she interrupted me.

"Troy the asshole" She corrected me mocking. I swallowed, but continued.

"… Troy the asshole, stand here on your doorstep and exclaimes he have feelings for you. It must be really weird" I said. I was soon out of words. I didn't actually know what to say next. I had been so mean to her. She must hate me, more and more for each day that went by.

"No, what is weird is the kiss you gave me in school. What was that all about?" Gabriella asked and sighed.

"I don't know, I'm sorry for that, but I just wanted to show you how I felt. In front of everybody, so you didn't think I was embarressed of you or anything.." I said and itched my head. I wasn't embarressed over her. I know I would have been, like a week ago, but it started to feel like that person was gone. If my friends couldn't accept me for who I am now, and for how I feel about Gabriella, then screw them.

"Please say something Gabriella. Something." I begged. It was so painful when she didn't say anything.

"You want me to say something? Fine! I'll say a lot of things.." She started with a angry voice. I lowered my face, this didn't start good. "…Just a few days ago you we're so mean to me! Calling me names all the time, and really messed up my whole life. I didn't go thru one day without being picked on by you. And now! Now you say you have feelings for me and expect me to throw myself around you and exclaim I love you!? Can't you understand how much everything you have done have ruined my life? Can't you understand that I hate you? Even how sorry you are now! Can't you understand that saying you like me hurts so much, when I forever will know and remember what you have done? Have you even thought about that? Have you even considered how a relationship with me would be? OK, so maybe if I liked you and we got together, what would happen then? Do you really think I would be able to accept any compliment you would give me, when you have threw out all these dreadful things!? Do you think I would think that you thought I was pretty, when you have screamed I was the ugliest person in the world and that I was disgusting and that you even wouldn't touch me if you so got paid for it!? You are so stupid!" Tears were now streaming down her face, making her black under her eyes from her make-up. I wanted to cry to, I wanted to scream, I wanted to bang my head in to the housewall! She was so right, I hadn't thought of anything! I had been so awful, I had been a real asshole. I couldn't cry, I didn't want to cry. Not infront of her. I regretted everything I had said to her.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" I whispered and put my hands on my head. She was sobbing so bad. All I wanted to do was hug her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But I couldn't. I wasn't the one to tell her that.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough, Troy" She cried and looked at me with red eyes. She sat down on her doorstep and gave out a scream.

"Gabrella, I don't know what to say. I just want you to know that the guy you talked about doesn't exsist anymore. I'm not him anymore. Well, I am him, but not the kind person I was" I said and breathed heavily to keep my tears away. To start crying in front of her would so be the top of everything in my life right now.

"You are too late, Troy" She whispered, with more tears falling from her eyes. This wasn't happening. She would forever hate me, that's how it was.

"I'm so sorry" Was all I could say. I looked at her, turned around and started to walk away. It hurted inside of me when I thought about everything I had done. I hated myself.

"Wait!" She screamed after me. I stopped emmideatly and turned around. She ran towards me while she was sobbing hysterical.

"I… I… I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say! Fuck it! Fuck everything!" She screamed as she hit herself hard on her head. "I hate you on the same time I like you! I hate myself for liking you!" She added screaming and tears were still streaming from her eyes. She liked me! I don't know what was happening, but I suddenly felt some happiness in this mess.

"Fuck!" She screamed. "I don't even know why I said that!" She screamed again and started to hit herself more. This was getting a little scary. She was really weird in some cute way.

"Gabriella.." I said in hope to stop her from beating up herself. "Gabriella" I said again and tried to catch her arms. "Gabriella!" I screamed. She stopped with her wildness and looked at me.

"This is all your fault!" She screamed. My fault? Wait, what?

"Aah! Just leave before I propose to you or something!" She yelled, mostley on joke and turned to walk back in to the house. Great! Here I was, exposing my whole heart to her and it all ended up in some kind of joke. She suddenly stopped walking and turned to me. Right now, she was really confusing. Hate me or like me? I would totally hate myself if I were her, but I wished she would be stupider than me in that case. That was weird. Gabriella Montez, stupider than Troy Bolton. She looked with her red-swollen eyes on me. She started to walk towards me, not the house. God, I hoped she wouldn't hit me! I inhaled of nervousness when she approached me. She waited for a second than threw her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I felt the touch of her wet cheeks and soft lips and I never wanted our kiss to end. Her fingers was snookered in my hair and I slowly put my arms around her waist. She made my legs turn in to rubber. I had never felt like this for another girl before. Not for one of the hot one's I had cheated on Sharpay with, and sertianly not for Sharpay. This was amazing. She was amazing!

"I don't know why I'm doing this" She mumbled with her lips still pressed against mine. I don't know for how long we kissed. All I know is that when it ended after a long while, Gabriella didn't say a word to me. All she did was run back to her house with full speed.

This night had been the weirdest, the scariest and the best night of my life. I knew this night would forever change my life - somehow.

* * *

**So, this chapter was a bit longer than the rest :D Review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Toodiloo :D**

**OK, here's chapter nine, hope you like it :) I think it was a little weird (the word wich I use all the time) but let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Gabriella's point of view**

I was laying in my bed. I couldn't go back to sleep, how much I even wanted to. Yesterday I had laid awake several hours when I got to bed. I don't even know how much the clock was when I finally became able to sleep. And now, I had woke up really early. I had already been awake for an hour. My mom would come in any second to wake me up. Wake me up to tell me I had to go to school. Gosh! I couldn't go to school! I couldn't face Troy! What would I do? I would have to pretend that I was sick. I heard a knock on my door and shut my eyes fast.

"Honey?" I heard my mom's voice when the door opened. "Time to get up" She added and walked across my room to the window. She pulled up the mirrorshade and turned to me. I slowly opened my eyes, pretending that I had been asleep.

"Mom, I don't feel very well" I mumbled believeble. It was good that she had been away on some work-thing all night long yesterday, because if she had been home she would have heard me scream to Troy and she would have seen I had cried. God! Stupid me! I had cried infront of him! I cursed myself, the promise I made to myself years ago about never let him see me vulnerable was SO broken by now. Fuck.

"Oh, you are just tired, get up now sleepy-bag" Mom said strict and pulled away my sheet from me. I curled up like a little ball. She was so wrong! I wasn't tired! I had never been this awake in my intire life!

"No mom, really. I feel sick" I groaned. I really had to learn how to lie.

"You have never been a very good liar, sweetheart. Just tell me why you don't want to go to school?" My mom said with a sweet voice. She sat down on my bed and stroke my hair. Jeez, I wasn't a baby!

"Mom!" I said and sighed loudly. Couldn't she just let me stay home!?

"Gabriella, tell me what's wrong" She said comforting. I couldn't! Of course I had told her about Troy before, but I couldn't tell her about last night! The only one I could talk about those thing with was Taylor.

"Nothing is wrong" I mumbled and got out of bed. I know my mom got hurt when I didn't tell her what was up. She thought we told each other everything. She went out from my room and closed the door careful. I wanted to scream! I didn't want to go to school, I never again wanted to go back there! I never wanted to see Troy again! I couldn't even imagine how I would react if I saw him.. And how would he react?

* * *

Yeah, well, everyone can't get what they want. Sucky life. I sat on the schoolbus that would take me to school. It was all my mom's fault! The bus stopped and the doors opened. Everyone who were on it ran out, I didn't. I walked as slow as I could and I knew the busdriver got really annoyed. I didn't care one bit. Right now, I couldn't care more for anyone else than me. I sighed, took a step and felt the wind blow in my hair. Yey!

"Hi Gabriella!" I heard how a girl said behind me. I turned around and looked in Taylor's eyes. I had talked to her this morning, told her everything.

"Hi" I mumbled and walked besides her towards the entry of the school.

"So.." She said careful. I knew what she wanted to ask and say. I pretended like nothing.

"So?" I repeated to make her believe that I didn't have any idea about what she thought about.

"Last night? Duh?" She said and rolled her eyes at me.

"What about last night?" I asked, pretending to be even more stupider.

"You know what I mean, now spill! I need details!" She hissed to me and hit me on my arm.

"Ouch! No need to be violent, Tay!" I teased her, only to change the subject. Didn't work at all. She glared at me irritated and I sighed.

"You know what happened! He came over and apologized for evereything. I repeat – EVERYTHING" I said, trying to be dramatic. "Well, let's say tears were spilled. My tears. Yey to me! Then, before walking away, he apologized for the hundred time and you know how I am. Such a sucker for apologizes. It must be my big heart…" I started to explain when she interrupted me with bursting out in laughter. Here I was, explaining the details she had begged me to share, and she started to laugh! Some friend!

"Big heart, huh? How about showing that one sometime?" She mocked and continued to laugh.

"Oh shut up. Like I was saying, me with my BIG heart felt some compassion and stopped him from going home. Suddenly I had both said I liked him AND kissed him. And I'm telling you Taylor, a kiss like that – WOW!" I continued to explain. I meant every word I said. Kissing him had been the best thing ever. No guy had ever kissed me like that. He was a god. Maybe a sexgod sent from above to help me in my mess with all the stupid guys I had had. But I totally forgot that I hated him all the time.

"So, what will happen next?" Taylor asked, a little shocked about me suddenly not denying I liked him. I was just as shocked on the inside. I hated him and liked him at the same time.

"I'm going to avoid him for the rest of my life, that's what will happen" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you just said?" She asked confused.

"That I like him and that he kisses like a god?" I answered simple as we walked through the entry.

"Yes. Well, not the god-thing" Taylor said smiling. "But really? He does?" She added interested and giggled.

"You bet" I laughed, we were now standing in front of our lockers. Hers were only two feet away from mine, so we continued talking. It didn't feel odd talking about Troy in this way. Not with Taylor anyway. I liked him. Suddenly, it felt nice. I liked a boy. The only thing weird was who he was. He was the one I had always hated. I had hated him so much as it was possible. I wanted to determinate him back then. And now, I liked him? And he liked me? THAT was even weirder.

"But how come you don't go for him or something then? He obviosly have the hots for you to" Taylor said and smirked. She closed her locker and turned to me. I glared at her.

"It's Troy Bolton, Taylor" I answered simple. How much I even liked him it was impossible. A part of me would forever hate him, that's how it was.

"What about Troy Bolton?" I heard a voice behind me. Another voice than Taylors. I turned around to see Chad's teasingly smile.

"Nothing" I mumbled and shut my locker with a bang. I saw the looks Taylor and Chad were exchanging and I sighed. Couldn't they just get together sometime and everyone would be happy. Thay had had this flirtation going on for a long time now. They were so annoying by now.

"Well, I'll have to go to our class now" Chad said, mostly to Taylor. Well, only to Taylor to be exact.

"Wait, we'll go with you!" Taylor exclaimed and smiled big. I looked at her irritated. Gosh, I could just kill her sometimes!

"No, we will not" I said with close-bitten teeth.

"See you soon, McKessie" Chad laughed to Taylor when he heard my protest. Taylor smiled at him.

"Brainy.." He said short to me.

"Dumby.." I answered just as short and he walked away grinning. I pretended to puke and Taylor looked at me with raised eye-brows.

"Hey! Last time I checked, I was your best friend – not him" I said wisley. She sighed, shoke her head and smiled at me. We started to walk towards the classroom through the corridor. I saw Troy standing against the wall next to the door who led in to the girls toilet. He watched every move I made. It felt like everything was going in slowmotion. We made eyecontact. Everything was so tense. Did he have to be so HOT!? I stopped. I couldn't take this anymore.

"I don't feel well Tay, I'll come as soon as I can" I excused myself to Taylor. She looked at me strange but just gave me a shrug and continued walking. Obviosly she hadn't noticed Troy. Lucky me. I watched as she dissappeard and swallowd. I turned my face to Troy who was observing me. I swallowd again and walked towards him with fast steps. Oh God! Why did I do this? Again!? I couldn't help myself! I took his collar with a firm grip and dragged him in to the toilets. He looked very confused and shocked. I closed the door and looked around quickly. No one was there. Everyone must be on their lessons. I looked in Troy's beautiful blue eyes for a few seconds before I threw myself around his neck, just like the other night. I kissed him passionatley and he made butterflies go wild in my stomach, just like before. God! This was the third time I kissed Troy Bolton! The third! And Troy! Troy who I hated – and liked at the same time. I really confused myself, not to talk about what I did with him.

"I hate you" I mumbled, just to say it, while we were making out. His hands ruffled my hair and it seemed like he didn't care about what I just said.

"Shut up" He just mumbled back and pushed me up against the wall. God, I loved this! Suddenly I heard the door open and without thinking I pushed him away from me quick.

"Get off me!" I yelled squekily. He looked at me shocked, aswell as the girl who just came in.

"What?" He said loud. God! I was so stupid! I didn't know what to do! All I knew was that I don't want ANYONE to think I liked him - well except for Taylor, but she didn't count. Well, I did like him! I liked him really, really much! Or maybe it's just desire or something. Want what you can't have. But I could have him - I just didn't want him. _Gosh, I even make myself confused!_ I looked at him scared.

"Gabriella?" He added confused. I didn't know what to do, again. I raised my right hand quick and slapped him over his cheek. Right after I did it, I realized WHAT it was I did. I sighed of fright and he looked at me with eyes big as plates. The girl who just opened the door looked from me, to Troy, to me, to Troy.

"It's no rush, now that I think of it" She almost whispered and walked out from the toilet. She closed the door careful and Troy looked at me really irritated.

"Gabriella!" He yelled when I was about to run out. "YOU kissed ME? I didn't kiss you!" He added, still shocked after me slapping him. I would be really tired of those bitch-slaps if I were him.

"No I didn't" I lied. God! I really must be the stupidest person in the world! It was only he and me in there, and I denied what we both knew happened.

"Eh, yes you did?" He answered with raised eye-brows. I breathed heavily and looked at him.

"I know" I squeked and ran out. Great! I just wanted to sink through the ground! I heard the bell ring and people stormed out from the classrooms, aswell as Troy did from the toilet. I saw Taylor come my way with Chad by her side. Troy was coming my way to, but from behind. Really great! No where to go!

"Gabriella? You look pale?" Taylor said just seconds later.

"I do?" I squeked. Chad laughed at me.

"Seen a monster, Brainy?" He asked mocking and Taylor hit him on his chest. Hah! In his face, sucker!

"Gabriella!" I heard Troy's voice behind me. I shut my eyes hard, wishing I would die.

"Heh?" I mumbled asking and turned to him. Taylor changed position and placed herself standing next to Troy. I guess she wanted to see my pretty face, not my back.

"You kissed me, goddamn it?" He said, still confused. I looked from him to Taylor to Chad who was almost cracking up in laguhter.

"No I didn't" I lied, once again. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Everyone knew I was lying, because Taylor started to laugh aswell.

"Yes you did? See, now you're denying it again!" He said, a little insulted.

"Yes, I know! It's not nice to lie Troy?" I said, trying to act cool. He looked at me, very confused, with raised eye-brows. I sighed of nervosity.

"Gabriella!" He screamed impatient.

"Stop lying!" I screamed back and walked away. I closed my eyes hard and cursed myself. Right now, it felt like the word STUPID was written all over my face.

* * *

**So, what do you think:) Haha :D Really confusing chapter, I KNOW:D**

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aw, thank you so much for the reviews :) you make me so happy!**

**Look how good I am now, here's the ten :D Wahah! **

**Swearwords might appear.**

**R&R..**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Troy's point of view**

I opened the door infront of me slowly. I tried to step into the classroom with out being noticed.

"Late! AGAIN!" I froze and sighed. Busted. Miss Gibbs walked towards me with the most angry look on her face I had ever seen. It wasn't my fault I was late! She really should make it more clear when the detention is. It is very easy to forget.

"Mr Bolton! What is your excuse this time!?" She screamed. Lucky me I was turning my head away from her mouth before she started to scream.

"Uhm, here's the deal. Detention is after my gym-class, and I showered so I would get here in time. Wouldn't want to miss this, a whole hour with you" I said on joke and blinked. She still looked angry. Jeez, she really needed to get herself some sense of humor. " Anyway, I walked from the gym in time and was really in time here. Then all of a sudden I was lost! I didn't find my way! Really, have they rebuilt the school or something?" I said trying to be dramatic. Miss Gibbs looked angrier and angrier for each second that went by and for each word that left my lips.

"You were right here - in this classroom - yesterday!" She screamed. Gosh! It felt like I was going to throw up!

"Ok, didn't work" I peeped. I had totally forgot the detention I had had yesterday. She didn't say anything. "Go ahead - scream at me. How many detentions you gonna give me this time? You just want me to shut up, right? Alright, I'll take a seat right here and try to shut up the rest of the hour" I mumbled, talking more and more after the angrier she looked. I sat down and started to drum with my fingers at the bench, avoiding eyecontact with Miss Gibbs who were still staring at me. She turned around and walked back to her desk. Wow! It had really worked! She didn't scream – nothing! I saw Gabriella sitting two benches away from me, looking down in some book boring book. She had been really weird today. Even though she was as weird as she was, I couldn't help liking her more and more after each second that went by. She had kissed me, and even though she denied it I were as happy as I could be. It was a kiss! I got up from my chair and moved as quiet as I could. I slowly walked towards the bench next to hers, and she watched me with shocked eyes all the time. She knew Miss Gibbs would flip if she saw me changing bench.

"MR BOLTON!" Everyones head in the classroom turned to me and I sat down at the chair next to Gabriella the fast I could. Miss Gibbs stormed furious towards me.

"What do you think you are doing!" She screamed loudly.

"Giving my butt some air?" I tried and waved with my butt. I laughed false, but she didn't show any expression at all.

"Just a few seconds ago, you were seated over there!" She screamed and pointed at the chair I had moved from. "Do you expect me to think that you teleported yourself over here?" She yelled sarcastic and put her hands on her small, bony hips. She made a joke! Maybe there were some kind of humor in her mind. Some weird, twisted, old-lady humor.

"Well, that chair was really uncomfortable" I said wisely and snorted.

"I don't care if there were stubs sticking up from it, you are going to sit there the whole hour!" She spat out. I could really smell the stench from her mouth pass by.

"Oh come on, even you aren't THAT harsh!" I protested and leaned back. THIS chair was uncomfortable, but I really had to speak to Gabriella – who were just staring at me while I was arguing. I really need to get things straight with her.

"GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT!" Miss Gibbs screamed, very, very angry.

"But why can't I sit here? It's no crime to change seat. Jeez, Miss Gibbs" I teased her. It was so funny with angry teachers.

"Well, I don't want you to chat with your little girlfirend over there, so MOVE!" She spat at me and pointed at Gabriella.

"Whoa! Me? I'm NOT his girlfirend!" She protested insulted.

"Shush you! Want another detention?" Miss Gibbs hissed at her and she just gave out a little peep.

"Oh, please Miss Gibbs!? Do not punish her, she is just an innocent little girl who never does anything wrong, never does anything at all. And when she does something, she can't even admit it to herself. So PLEASE, don't punish her" I said sarcastic and looked at Gabriella who looked like she was going to kill me any second.

"You do not get to say that to me, Troy Bolton! Remember everything you have done?" She hissed at me, not taking any notice to Miss Gibbs who just had started to scream something about undisciplined youths.

"As far as I know, I was saying it to Miss Gibbs and secondly, what to you want me to do to make everything right? I've tried everything!" I answered, a little irritated. It was true, I didn't know anything I could do else! She was hopeless! Of course I understanded how she felt, but she had kissed me goddamn it.

"Well, then it's nothing you can do than leave me alone. Perfect" She whispered to me, like she had defeated me.

"I tried to leave you alone and you know how that went, don't you? I can remind you if you want to - the girl's toilet…" I started to say before she interrupted me.

"Shut up Bolton!" She hissed.

"THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU, OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANYONE OF YOU EVER AGAIN IN MY CLASSROOM!" I guess Miss Gibbs patience was totally gone, because she littarly kicked us out. It looked like Gabriella was going to cry when she shut the door with a bang. Cry of joy I sure hoped.

"No need to thank me" I said proudly when she turned to me.

"Thank you? You really think I want to thank you? I want to kill you!" She screamed and picked up her bag Miss Gibbs had threw out.

"Hey, I got you out of detention all week long!" I can't understand why she got so angry?

"Yeah, AND flunked me in french!" She screamed. Oh! That thing..

"Uhm" Was all I got out. I swallowed. I hadn't really thoguht about that. She just gave me a sad look and walked away. Oh please, merciful God, make her hate me a LITTLE bit more! Great…

* * *

"She actually forbid you to come to any of her lessions ever again?" Chad was in shock. I was in shock - he was jealus. I was going to flunk a subject and he was jealus. 

"Yes, and that gives me an F in latin" I said and looked at him sharp.

"But you don't have to go to any of her lessions ever again?" He said envious.

"You hear what I'm saying? I get an F!" I said, wanting to shake his shoulders to make him understand.

"But you get to sleep through the morning every Monday!?" He appointed.

"But my mom will kill me!" I exclaimed. It seemed like he didn't listen at all.

"Screw this! No way in hell I'm going to have Miss Bad-breath, alone, the whole year in latin" He said and shruddered. "I'm taking the sleep-through aswell!"

"You are weird" I sighed and shoke my head. We took a tray with food each and looked around in the cafeteria. There were people everywhere, almost no seats free. I looked around after some basketball-players to sit with, but Chad found them before I did.

"Hey Wildcats!" He screamed over to the other side of the room and five guys in red and white basketball-overalls looked up. They saw us and waved with their hands.

"Hey Chad" They said when Chad sat down. I put my tray on the table.

"Hey Captain!" The smiled at me as I were seated. I had been very wrong, all my friends treated me just the same after I had kissed Gabriella. They didn't care a bit about who I liked. It was almost as they were reliefed. Maybe they weren't so superficial as I thought.

"Hey guys" I said and started to eat my food.

"Damn! We forgot something to drink. Troy get some milk!" Chad demanded without even looking at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked. Why couldn't he get the milk? Stupid.

"Hey, I'm ditching latin for you, I think you owe it to me to get some milk!" He interjected, trying to be a little insulted.

"What, I din't ask you to.." I started to protest, but he just help up his hand dissmissive and the others started to laugh. I sighed tired, I didn't withstand to argue. I walked to the drinks and took two milkcartons. When I turned around to walk back, I bumped in to someone and all the milk got spilled over that one.

"Hey, watch it you blind, stupid assh.." It was a girls voice. A girls voice I recognized very well. I looked in to Gabriellas brown eyes. She sighed when she saw it was me who spilled the milk.

"Please, continue" I begged sarcastic when she stopped talking.

"Great, juuust GREAT!" She mumbled and tried to wipe the milk away with her hands. I didn't now what to say, I just looked at her.

"Sorry" I said friendly and threw the empty milkcartons away. I picked up two new ones and turned to her.

"We really need to talk sometime, Gabriella" I said and sighed.

"Yeah well, let's make it some other time then when I'm all covered in MILK!" She said irritated and pointed at her white milkcovered sweater.

"At least it's white, so it wont be a stain" I said wisley and smiled. She didn't.

"You suck, Bolton" She mumbled and walked away, but she did have a little smile on her lips. I smiled to myself and walked towards Chad and the other five Wildcats. As soon I thought about her I smiled. Is _this_ how it feels like to be in love?

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yey:) Thanks for the wonderful reviews :) Please read and enjoy !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Gabriella's point of view**

It was exacly three weeks since we got our assignment and we wasn't even finished with half of the work. It was really frustating, since I'd have to have an A on this. I walked to my locker and opened it quick. Several books I had shuved in yesterday fell out on the floor. Yay! I bend down on my knees and started to pick them up, one by one. Why did my locker have to be so full all the time?

"Hey, is this yours?" My head flew up. Why was this school so small! Couldn't it just go one day without me bumping in to Troy! I turned around.

"Give it to me" I mumbled, without looking him in the eyes. He still got the book in his hands.

"How about, please?" He mocked and laughed a little.

"Give it to me, pleeeease" I said bored.

"You have to sound like you mean it. Besides, why don't you say 'Please, sweet Troy' while your at it" He was so annoying!

"Please, sweet Troy, can you give.." I started to say with a flase voice when he interrupted me.

"Put in a 'incredible handsome' aswell" He said with a big smile and laughed. I could just kill him sometimes! Did he really think I was that stupid!?

"Do you think I fall for that, huh!?" I hissed at him angirly.

"Do you WANT your book?" He asked determinatly. I didn't move or say something, I just stared at him irritated.

"Please, sweet, INCREDIBLE handsome Troy, can I have my book back!?" I said with close-bitten teeth and watched how he shone up like a sun.

"Now that I think about it, it would sound much better with…" He started to say, just to piss me off a little bit more.

"Forget it!" I screamed and threw the other of my books in to my locker. I got up on my feet and put my hands on my hips. I gave him a thretful look and he gave me my book back.

"Alright, alright. Chill" He laughed as I threw that one in aswell.

"Gosh Troy, you really are the stupidest, most annoying, unbaerable, little..." I started to yell of frustation but got interrupted.

"Wowow! The interest-club is really exploding of overload! Way to much information" **(A/N Inside joke between me and MormorsGodaHonung. Mohaha)** He said and grinned.

"Are you born with a brain-damage or are you just plain stupid?" I hissed at him when he made fun of me.

"Hey, I'm not the schizophrenic one!" He said defending. Schizophrenic? Me?

"I am not schizophrenic!?" I yelled at him insulted. How dare he!

"You're not? Then why are you all 'I want you, I need you, I can't live without you' one second and the next you're the leader of the We-hate-Troy-Bolton-club?" He asked and raised his eyebrows. My jaw dropped. I want you, I need you!? Who did he think he was? I had never met someone this annoying in my entire life!

"Funny" I mutterd ironic and crossed my arms.

"Not really, more like irritating" He answered and sighed. We were NOT meant to be together, we couldn't even manage to have one civil conversation. "I really want to know what's going on, Gabriella" He added mumbeling.

"You just called me schizophrenic, that's what's going on, remember?" I answered ironic, in hope I could change subject to avoid the embarrassing conversation that was on it's way.

"What's going on - between us?" He asked, ignoring my previous comment. Oh god, I don't even know myself!

"What do you think?" I said insecure.

"I have no idea and you doesn't make it easier to get one either" He answered and smiled careful. How could we manage a relationship if we didn't even know how to behave against each other?

"Alrighty then, now when we got that all cleard up I really have to go" I peeped and ran away. I hated this kind of conversations, I hated love.

"Gabriella, wait!" I heard him scream after me, I didn't listen. I wanted to dissappear from him. I wanted to dissappear only to don't do something I would regret later.

* * *

Later the same day, I succeeded to bump in to Troy THREE times more. I hated this school for being so small and I hated his teasingly smiles he always gave me – even though they were really cute. I sat in the cafeteria, talking to Taylor. Only she and me – for now anyways. I sighed and turned my face to her. 

"We are supposed to meet in the library soon, trying to do the homework" I whined.

"And if you're very lucky, it might be some more you do" Taylor said mocking and laughed.

"Taylor, so not funny!"

"Oh come on! I really understand why you don't want to forgive him and all that, but he IS really sorry and hi DOES really like you" She said and smiled to me. It must be hard having me as friend. The last three weeks I had been bitching and complaining about everything, I would get nuts if I were Taylor. But she didn't, she might ignore me sometimes but she was a true friend.

"I know. And how can I 'not forgive' him if I am acting the way I do?" I said. It all seemed so hopeless. I was _in love_ with Troy Bolton, and the same time I tried to persuade myself I hated him. I couldn't help it, he is the most annoying person in the world.

"Then do it! Forgive him, kiss him, love him – everything!" Taylor said convicing and smiled. I sighed and put my face in my arms which were resting at the table.

* * *

I was up in my own thoughts and the difficulty to keep order at the thousands book I held was keeping me away from the civilazation. I didn't see how Troy was walking my way. He obviosly didn't see me either, he was to busy thinking of a special girl – and I was to busy thinking of a special boy. Coinsidence? More like krasch. I screamed and all my books flew out on the floor, just like before. I looked in a pair of blue eyes and noticed that I were laying on top of Troy. 

"Watch it!" I screamed and hit him on his arm. I couldn't help smiling, the position we had got ourself into were kind of funny.

"I'm the one who's gonna watch it?" He asked and smiled teasingly. Crap, those teasingly smiles! I was still laying on top of him.

"Yes, 'cause then maybe we can avoid these embarrassing positions in public" I giggled. Why did I giggle!? Oh my god, my hate I had built up for him started to fade away. I totally had the hots for Troy Bolton!

"But they are aloud in private?" He asked charmingly. Oh god, he made me melt. I got up and smiled a little.

"That depends" I flirted back. Gosh, I was flirting with Troy Bolton! I wasn't screaming – I was flirting!

"On what?" He asked and smiled.

"On how private it is" I said wisely. He laughed and walked a bit closer. It felt like no one was around. Like there was just he and me. His lips almost touched mine and I closed my eyes. If he's going to bring up that conversation about what was going on between us in this moment, I'm going to kill him.

"You know, we're still in public" He whispered when I almost could feel his lips against mine. I opened my eyes dissappointed and watched how he smiled teasingly.

"Troy" I said calm.

"Yes?" He answered innocent and smiled.

"Keep your pretty, little mouth away from talking" I whispered and kissed him gently.

"Yeah, your right, that is much better than talking" He said and kissed me again. And again. And again. Kissing Troy Bolton in the middle of the school, and not hitting him afterwards, was such a good way to start a rumor. I didn't care. Let everyone know! I liked Troy!

* * *

**Naaw.. :D **

**Review, tell me what you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sry for not uptading, here's chapter 12 :) It's kind of short, but anyway.. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Troy's point of view**

Days went by, the most happy days of my life. Me and Gabriella became closer. She and Chad even began to be friends – THAT was something I never thought would happen so fast. Our assignment we got from Mrs Jones was almost done to. We had worked really hard on it these past days, it was much easier to work when we were friends. More than friends. Right now, everything was perfect in my life.

* * *

We walked through the corridor. We were a lot of people – Me, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, some other basketball players and some cheerleaders. Everyone was friends, no one had even cared about me liking Gabriella. I felt how Gabriella slowly slipped her hand into mine and I turned my face to her. She smiled at me and I felt my heart beat faster.

"So, movie at my house tomorrow?" I whispered. It was Friday tomorrow, Gabriella was supposed to sleep over.

"Yeah, but I kinda said it to Taylor and she wondered if she and Chad could come. Hope it's okay?" She whispered back and smiled.

"Of course" I answered and smiled back. It would be funny if they came to. Like a double-date.

"Look who's coming" She whispered and nodded in front of us. Sharpay. Great, she looked really pissed.

"So you really think you can dump me for her!?" I heard her yelling. "You don't fit together! Everyone can see that! No one likes you! You are a total loser!" She spat out coldly, but not to me – to Gabriella. My anger grew bigger and bigger.

"Shut up, Sharpay! Don't talk about her like that!" I screamed.

"Fine then! I got a little secret for you to, Troy Bolton. You know, all the time we were together I cheated on you! With Zeke! Hurt, doesn't it? Well now you know how I felt when you kissed that little geek!" She screamed and pointed on Gabriella. Cheated on me, with Zeke? So what? I have never really liked her anyway.

"Tell him, Zeke!" She said to Zeke who looked like he was going to start crying. Everyone looked really chocked.

"Troy…" He began to say before I cracked up in laughter.

"Sharpay, I don't care a bit about you. You really think I'm hurt about you cheating on me? Wake up! You mean nothing to me!" I yelled, but laughed all the time. Everyone looked more chocked. I think they thought I was going to flip.

"What!?" Sharpey yelled, near to tears.

"I feel kind of sorry for Zeke though, now he have to have you hanging after him" I said wisely and smiled. "Good luck with her, dude. You need it" I added and clapped him on his shoulder. His jaw dropped, he thought I was going to be mad at him. I wasn't mad. Why would I be? For starters I had cheated on her to, it's not like I was innocent. I grabbed Gabriella's hand again – she had let go when Sharpay began her yelling – and began to walk away.

"God Troy! Could you be more heartless!?" I heard Sharpay scream after us.

"He's not heartless, princess, he just doesn't care about you. Just like everyone else" I heard Chad's voice say teasingly. I looked at Gabriella and laughed.

"Troy, you are heartless" She teased me and smiled.

"If I was heartless, I wouldn't be able to feel like I do about you" I whispered and kissed her on her cheek.

* * *

Me and Gabriella were alone in a unlocked classroom. It was probably Miss Tollever who had forgotten to lock it, she was so dizzy these days. She really must consider retireing. Well, I shouldn't complain – it was lucky us she was so wacky. 

"Troy.." I heard Gabriella mumble as we were making-out on a bench. My hand was slowly slipping under her shirt.

"What is someone comes in?" She whispered in my ear, but continued kissing me directly after. I kissed her neck and started to pull off her shirt.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Both me and Gabriella froze.

"MISS MONTEZ?" The voice screamed squekily – she only saw Gabriellas face. I slowly turned my head to see Miss Darbus stand in the doorway with her jaw to her knees. I flew off Gabriella and she pulled down her shirt.

"Mr Bolton! Why am I not surpriced to see it is you!?" She yelled and walked angirly towards us. I tried to say something, but couldn't come up with something to say.

"Yeah, why is she not surpsiced to see it's you Troy?" Gabriella hissed at me, I just gave her a sarcastic look.

"Detention, for both off you!" She spat out. "Now leave! And if I see you two like that ever again, I sure will get you expelled!" She added screaming and pointed at the open door. Both me and Gabriella ran out like two little mice.

"I told you someone would come in!" Gabriella hissed at me as soon we got away from Miss Darbus.

"Yeah, like it's all my fault. You didn't do much to stop it" I hissed back and crossed my arms girly.

"Ah! Sometimes you are as dumb as Chad!" She yelled and sighed. Me being as dumb as Chad!? That's an insult!

"I am not as dumb as Chad! He is the dumbest person in the world!" I said chocked. I really couldn't believe she compared me to Chad.

"Yeah, right, he may be dumb – but not the DUMBEST person in the world" Gabriella said. She was wrong, he IS the dumbest.

"I promise you, he is" I said wisely. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, right" She mumbled and laughed. "Come, we will be late to class" She added, grabbed my hand and started to run to Mrs Jones history-class.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yey! Another chapter! Hope you'll like it :) Please review, as usual..**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows I don't own HSM.. **

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Gabriella's point of view**

It was movie night at Troy's. Me and Taylor were going together to Troy's big house. Chad would probably already be there. He practically lived with Troy, they were so close friends.

"You know, this is the first time I'm here since the party" I said in a low voice to Taylor while we were walking with our big bags. Mine weighed tons. I really didn't understand how it could be so heavy – I mean – I haven't packed THAT much. Taylor looked at me. "We have always been at my house these past days" I added before she could ask something.

"So you haven't met his parents yet?" She said and smiled big.

"No, I'm so nervous, Tay!" I said uptight. I had never really met a guys parents before. What if they wouldn't like me? What if they would think I was weird?

"I'm sure it will be fine, I mean, when I met Chad's parents it was just a quick 'hello' then nothing more" Taylor explained before she dropped her bag. "Damn it!" She screamed and picked up the heavy thing again. "I hate sleepovers" She mumbled irritated.

"What if they'll hate me?" I asked nervy.

"Gabriella. What is there to hate?" Taylor sighed and looked at me with raised eyebrows. She was right. It's not like I had a bad attitude, and after Sharpay it felt like they would love anyone. We were finally in front of Troy's house. It felt like those fifty meters we had to walk after my mom dropped us off were fifty kilometers. I dropped my bag at the door-stepand ringed the doorbell. The door were quickly opened by Chad and Troy appeard just seconds after.

"Bags!" Both me and Taylor exclaimed tired in chorus and pointed at our bags. Troy and Chad started to laugh and picked up our bags.

"Jeez, I don't understand how girls can pack so much!" Chad complained when he carried Taylors bag in to the house.

"Yeah, really, I told you to bring something to sleep in – not your intire closet" Troy teased and laughed. He placed my bag in the hallway and opened the closet to were Taylor and I could hang our jackets. After that he took my hand and led me in to the kitchen. It looked really different when there weren't thousends of people and casks of beer in there. Troy's parents were sitting by the kitchen table and they looked up as we walked inside. I recognized Troys dad from school. He was the coach to Troys basketball team.

"Mom, Dad. This is Gabriella Montez" He said and looked at me. "Gabriella, this is my Mom and Dad" He added and held out his hand towards Mr and Mrs Bolton.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you" Mrs Bolton said, shaking my hand. "I'm Lucille" She added and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to, Mrs Bolton" I said sweet. I turned to Troys Dad and shoke his hand.

"I'm Jack" He said and smiled. I nodded and felt Troy grab my hand once again.

"Now when everyone have met each other, we'll go up to my room" He said and started to lead me out of the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Taylor stand in the doorway. "Yeah, and this is Chad's _special friend_ Taylor McKessie" He added and pointed at Taylor who waved her hand at Mr and Mrs Bolton. He continued to drag me out of the kitchen.

"Very nice to meet you!" I yelled before we dissappeard. I could hear how they laughed from the kitchen. Sure hope they laughed 'cause they liked me, not for thinking I was strange or something. Troy led me up the stairs with Chad and Taylor right behind us. We got up to a big room with a projector in the seiling. I had never been up the stairs at the party. The room was beautiful, it was big windows everywhere and a big sofa in the middle of the room. Troy didn't show any sign of showing us around, he just went straight to his own room. _Gosh!_ It was huge. A big double bed in the middle, a big flat-screen TV on one wall, a desk with a computer on it and a blue couch in front of the TV. _Wow._

"Nice room, Troy" I mumbled in shock. This was nothing like my room.

"So what movie do you guys want to see?" Troy asked with a big smile, since neither one of me and Taylor could take our eyes of the big TV he had on his wall.

"Anything is fine by me" I mumbled and watched how Chad took a seat on the couch.

"Uhm, how about Brokeback Mountain? I brought it with me" Taylor asked and sat down next to Chad.

"No way! That's a gay-movie!" Troy protested. _Oh please!_ It's a beautiful movie!

"I have never seen it, but I count on Troy to make a good desicion" Chad said with a shrug.

"OK, let's vote" Taylor said. "Who wants to see it?" She added and rasied her hand. I slowly raised mine aswell. Neither one of Troy and Chad raised their hands.

"Sorry guys, we win since Chad's vote only counts like a half" Taylor said and smiled. I burst out in laughter.

"What!? That's not fair!" Chad protested wildly.

"Hey, I don't make up the rules!" Taylor defended herself teasingly. "It's just a scientific fact, the stupidest person in the room only counts like a half" She joked and started to open her bag to get the movie.

"Really?" Chad asked low in his stupid kin of way. Everyone cracked out in laughing. Maybe Troy were right, maybe he WAS the dumbest person in the world.

"Very funny" He said irritated when he realized she had been jokeing. "I don't withstand to argue with chicks, let's watch the movie" He added and put his arm around Taylors shoulders. "So, what's it about?"

"It's about two guys who climb a mountain and have sex in a tent" Troy mumbled and put in the movie in his dvd.

"Oh, shut up! It's about so much more than that, it's about love" I explained and hit Troy playfully on his arm. Chad just gave me a disgusted look.

"What? You think love is worthless, Danforth?" Taylor said threathfully.

"No, it's the most beautiful thing in the world! Just like you" Chad carneyed and smiled at Taylor. I laughed at them. They were the most odd couple in the world, but SO cute together. A few days ago, it had become official about them being a couple. Troy put one of his arms around my waist and started to walk towards the bed. I followed him - like I had any choice, his arm were around my waist, duh – and crawled up next to him. He took my hand in his and we watched how the movie began. It was kind of boring at first, it wasn't since they started to shepherd that it became interesting. I looked over at Taylor and Chad and saw how they cuddled. Suddenly Chad pointed at the TV.

"So, is it they who become gay?" He said, with indication to Heath Ledger and Jared Leto.

"No it's the sheeps" Troy said ironic from next to me.

"God!" I heard how Chad exclaimed. He couldn't have believed Troy! Everyone of us turned our heads to Chad with our jaws dropped. He noticed how we stared at him. "What? Have anyone of you seen another movie with gay-sheeps!? It's sick!" He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Wow! I really didn't want to believe Troy when he told me that you were the dumbest person in the world, but he is right! _Gosh!_" I said, and laughed. So did the others – Chad just looked confused.

"I was jokeing dude?" Troy laughed out. Everything looked like it clared for him.

"Aah! So who is gay then?" He asked and Taylor sighed. I have never in my life met anyone like Chad, that's one thing I know. Chad is really one of a kind.

"Told ya!" Troy whispered in my ear. I turned to him and smiled. He kissed me gently on my lips. Right now, I knew how I wanted the rest of my life to be. I wanted it to be like this. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Troy. I wanted to spend the rest of my life in the arms of the guy I once had hated so much. I didn't care. He was the one. Did I loved him?

* * *

Two movies, one big bowl of ice-cream and tons of candy later we were supposed to go to bed. Chad and Taylor slept on a madrass at the floor and me and Troy were sharing his bed. Actually, Troys parents thought it was Taylor and me sleeping at the madrass and Troy and Chad in the bed, but they were wrong. Nothing could keep me away from Troy anymore, and obviosly nothing could keep Taylor and Chad away from each other either since they were laying at the madrass and making out. And by makning out I mean almost swallowing each other. Troy coughed falsly when he saw them to get their attention.

"I don't want any babys to be made this night, children. Got it?" He said mocking when both of them looked at us. I laughed at their expressions. "Especially not when I am in the same room" He added even more mocking.

"Good night, Troy" Chad said with close-bitten teeth. Both me and Troy laughed loudly and looked at each other.

"Good night, guys" I heard Taylors voice before she paid her fully attention to Chad.

"Sweet dreams" I said dreamingly to them and rolled up on Troy.

"Sweet dreams" He repeated low and kissed me careful. Now I knew it, I loved him. I loved him unrestrictedly.

* * *

**Naww... Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for the reviews you have given me :) Love them! **

**So here's the deal, me and two friends are going away for five days (i think) and there will not be any computors where we are going. I'll be back on Friday and that's when you'll get a new chapter. Hope you like this one even though it's kinda short. **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Troy's point of view**

It was the middle of the night, I didn't know if anyone else were awake. I didn't care much about it either, all I cared about was the girl who were sleeping in front of me. I carefully stroke her beautiful, brown hair as she breathed slowly. She groaned, turned around and sighed. Had I woke her up?

"Go to sleep Troy" She mumbled with such a low voice that I almost couldn't hear her.

"I'm not tired" I answered with a whispering. She inhaled loudly and opened her eyes.

"It's freaky when you stare at me while I'm sleeping" She gave me a sneering smile.

"Well then, I'm a freak" I answered simple. She closed her eyes again and crawled up in my arms.

"And as far as I remember I am a freak to" She mumbled and rested her head on my chest.

"That's why we are perfect for each other" I whispered and kissed her gently on her head.

* * *

It was past 1 PM. Everyone were awake except Gabriella. Taylor and Chad were laying on their madrass and laughing and I were getting dressed. 

"You think it's time to wake up little miss sleepy-bag and grab some breakfast soon?" I asked Taylor and Chad as they now were wresteling on the madrass.

"More like lunch" Chad corrected me and started to tickle Taylor.

"I wouldn't want to wake her up though, she has the worst temper in the mornings" Taylor informed me between her laughing attacks she got from Chad tickeling her.

"I do not!" I heard a tired voice from my bed.

"Well goodmorning sleepyhead" I said teasingly. She gave out a loud groan and hid her face between the pillows. I walked towards her and sat down at the bed. "You hungry?" I asked pulled away the sheet from her.

"Oh, you're mean!" She mutterd and sat up pouting. I kissed her on her forehead and lifted her down from the bed.

We walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. It was so nice, my mom and dad would be away golfing for the next hours. Saturday afternoons were always golfing. We would be alone in the house all day long. I emmideatly went to the fridge and started to pick out every kind of food. Chad knew every inch of the house so he started to pick out plates, glasses and cutlery.

"Oh my God, Troy! You have a swimming-pool!" Taylor exclaimed as she looked out the kitchen window. I smiled at her expression, obviosly she didn't have one at her house.

"Yep" I answered and grabbed some cereals.

"We have to jump in! Now!" She yelled squeakily. I laughed at her how she jumped up and down in her chair.

"What about food?" Gabriella said with her moth full of bagel and pointed at the table with all the food.

"What about clothes?" Chad asked and pointed at his clothes. He was right, what were we going to do? Jump in with jeans and stuff?

"Gabriella, food can wait, do you see the size of the pool?" Taylor hissed teasingly to Gabriella. "And Chad, have you ever heard of something called underwear?" She added ironic to Chad.

"Fine then, let's swim" Chad said and got up from his chair.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"No, really! I need food!" Gabriella said helpless. Everyone laughed at her. It wasn't very knowed that she was such a greedy-guts.

"Food is overestimated" Taylor whispered to her and laughed.

"Fine!" She snorted out and took one last bite of her bagel. "Who needs food to survive anyway?" She muttered huffy and got up from her chair.

"Last one in!" Taylor screamed and opened the backdoor to get to the pool. Everyone ran after her and out to the sunny weather. We undressed as fast as we could, but no one as fast as Taylor. She was like a little child on christmas. I got in second however and Chad was right behind me. But I never heard a fourth splash. So didn't Taylor and Chad. Everyone turned their head to the poolside to see Gabriella stand there hesitating. Haha! What a chicken! The water wasn't even cold!

"Get in you coward!" Chad yelled and splashed some water towards her.

"I can't!" She screamed and crouched.

"Oh yes you can!" I said and dragged her down. She got up to the surface and screamed. She spat out water from her mouth and looked at me threathing. Both Chad and Taylor were laughing their guts off.

"You did not!" She hissed and threw herself at me. Everyone began to splash water at each other. This was among the funniest days of my life. The waterfight in my pool. That's a memory I would never want forget.

* * *

**OK, I know this is one of the shortest chapters I have ever wrote, but review anyhow :) I just wanted to give you one chapter before I went away (It's past 1 AM in Sweden right now and I really didn't have any ideas for the chapter). As I said, you'll get a new one on Friday.. Take care till then:D**

**Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, now I'm back early with a new chapter :) I want to thank you so much for all the reviews you have given me! I really appreaciate them.. :) Since it's been so long I've updated, you'll get a new one tomorrow! How great ain't I :D Haha.. Please read and review! Hope you'll like it.**

**And one thing, I have the next chapter ready too and it is very, very long. I can split it in two if that's it. I was just wondering if you want me to give you two normal-length ones or one very,very long? Give me you oppinion and I will do what the most of you want:)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Troy's point of view**

I were walking hand-in-hand with Gabriella down the corridor. Taylor and Chad was walking besides us, arguing about Chad needing to get a hair-cut or not. Gabriella smiled at me as they were now hitting each other.

"Sometimes I really wonder if they are a couple, they sure do act like brother and sister sometimes" I whispered to her and she laughed. She turned her head away from me and looked down the corridor.

"Isn't that your friend Jason?" She asked and pointed in front of us. I watched where she pointed and saw how it was Jason, talking to a girl. I saw how the girl raised her eyebrows, gave him a funny look and laughed at him. She walked away leaving Jason swearing to himself.

"He really needs a girl" I muttered to Gabi.

"And why doesn't he have one?" She asked me.

"The guy don't have game, that's how it is" Chad said smiling. Taylor burst out in laughter.

"And you're saying you have?" She laughed to her boyfriend.

"I got a girl, don't I?" He said insluted.

"Hey, how about we fixing a blind-date for him?" Gabriella suggested out of the blue. A blind-date? What girl could possibly want Jason? No offence or anything.

"You have a gril in mind?" I asked her interested. She nodded and Taylor looked at Gabriella like she knew exacly who she was talking about. This could be funny.

"She's not fat, right?" Chad asked hesitating.

"No" Taylor exclaimed. "And what if she was? She wouldn't be fit to date him then, or what?" She added irritating. Chad didn't pay any attention to what she just said

"Ugly?" He asked and grimaced.

"No, the opposite. She's really cute" Gabriella said sweetly.

"Then who is she?" I asked. A cute girl who would want to date Jason?

"Kelsi Neilson" She answered simple. Taylor smiled at us.

"Who's she?" Chad asked with raised eybrows. I hadn't heard of her either? I didn't even know we had a Kelsi at our school..

"You'll see!" Both Gabi and Taylor twittered in chorus.

* * *

Later that same night we were hiding in some busches outside Kelsi and Jason's restaurant. They both had agreed on going on the date and Taylor and Gabriella still wouldn't tell us who she was. They had helped her get dressed and all that girl-stuff before they joined us with the spying. Kelsi and Jason would be here any second. 

"They're here!" Taylor yelled excited. A couple who were walking out of the restaurant looked down at us hiding with shocked faces.

"Whoa! Look like I picked the wrong geek!" I said with a low voice when I saw them. Kelsi was a little girl with brown hair, she had curled hair and a pink dress on. She was cute, just like they said. I felt a hard jab in my stomach and I looked in to Gabriella's angry eyes.

"Be happy with the geek you got!" She hissed at me threathful.

"Take it easy there, honey" I said and smiled at her, but I held my hands on my stomach. She could really hit hard, that's for sure.

"Oh don't you honey me!" She whispered and snorted at me. She turned her head away from me and we all watched how Jason and Kelsi got a table. Jason pulled out the chair for Kelsi when they got seated.

"Aaw, they are so cute" Taylor cooeed. "Give me the spy-glass Chad" She added whispering to Chad who had brought a binocular.

"No way, I'm looking now" He said teasingly.

"Come on, give it to me" She hissed to him. She tried to grab it from him but failed.

"It's mine!" He hissed back. Taylor jumped on him and tried to pull it away from him. Chad quickly pushed her away, but with the binocular still on his eyes. Just one second later a woman screamed.

"Help! He is looking under my skirt!" She screamed and pointed down at us. We all turned to Chad who had the spyglass pointed exacly under her skirt. Oh he is so stupid!

"Chad!" Taylor screamed angirly and hit him on the back of his head.

"Hey! I wasn't looking, I was just trying to get it away from that monster!" He yelled squekily to the lady and pointed at Taylor.

"You calling me a monster!?" Taylor screamed insulted. This night just got worse and worse.

"Can everyone just be a little quiet! They will see us spying on them soon!" Gabriella hissed to Chad and Taylor.

"Well, she's the one who started it!" He screamed and looked coldly at Taylor.

"What? You are the one who started it!" She defended herself. "And Chad! You still got the binoculor pointed at the lady!" She hissed at him angirly. Chad quickly threw it away and looked up at the angry woman.

"I'm so sorry mám" He said scared. The screaming had made a lot of faces turn to us, and we all saw how Jason and Kelsi unwillingly turned their heads to our direction. Gabriella waved at them and smiled falsly. All I wanted to do this second was to sink through the ground. This was so embarrassing.

"I think we will leave now before anything else happens" Gabriella whispered and got up from the grass.

* * *

A few days later we were all sitting by a table in the cafeteria. Me, Gabi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi and a few more basketball-players. Jason and Kelsi had really seemed to like each other after the date. Even though we had totally ruined it. Chad hit me lightly on my arm and nodded against Zeke coming our way. Zeke and Sharpay had become a couple ever since that day she told me she had cheated on me with him. Now when they were together it seemed like Zeke had made her a better person. She was totally changed. 

"Hey Zeke" I said when he was in front of us.

"Hi" He said and smiled a little.

"So, how's everything with our very own ice-princess?" Chad asked teasingly.

"Could everyone atleast try to like her? I promise you, she has changed. A lot" He said begging. No one said anything. He was right. If I were him I would want my friends to behave against my girlfriend.

"I love her, you know" He added mumbeling.

"You what?" Jason aksed shocked.

"Yeah, you what?" A voice said behind Zeke. He turned around and Sharpay was stadning there just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Uhm" He didn't know what to say. Or so it seemed.

"You.. you… love me?" She studderd. I could really relate to Zeke right now. How everybody stares at you when you expose your feelings.

"I guess" He said insecure. This was like a exciting movie. Would she say she loved him? No one said anything, it would ruin everything. We were all just as excited.

"I love you to" She whispered and kissed him lightly. Everyone started to smile big, but no one smiled as big as Zeke.

"Remember what I said" He said to us and grabbed Sharpay's hand and started to walk away. I glanced over at the others and noticed how Gabriella were hesitating to say something.

"Hey!" She yelled and both Zeke and Sharpay turned around.

"Do you want to come to my sleepover tonight?" She asked Sharpay. I knew she meant the sleepover we had planned ever since Jason and Kelsi got out on their date. It would be me, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi and Zeke. And now maybe Sharpay. Weird.

"Uhm, sure. That would be nice" Sharpay mumbled and smiled. She really, really had changed.

"Haha, you can't! You're not invited!" Gabriella yelled laughing. Whoa! Did Gabriella just do that? Everyones jaw dropped, including mine. I couldn't believe she just said that!

"Gabriella!?" Zeke exclaimed shocked.

"I'm kidding stupids! Of course she can come" She added smiling when she saw us.

* * *

**So what do you think:)**

**Remember! Do you want one long chapter or two normals next?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aw, thanks for the reviews :) Well, it became the long chapter :) Hope you like it and R&R as usual! **

**

* * *

**

Everyone came to my house almost at the same time. They all said hello to my mom who, I guess, would spend her night reading at the couch. When the last one's had come (Chad and Taylor) we all got up to my room. I had collected all our madrasses we had in our house and had placed them all over my floor. All of us would sleep there, it was so much funnier. When I closed my door after us I turned to everyone smiling.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked and took a seat like everyone else on the floor.

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Chad exclaimed excited. Everyone looked at him questionly.

"What are you, gay?" Taylor said mocking.

"Oh come on! It's so funny" He smiled big.

"Yeah, definatly gay" Taylor teased him. He just gave her a cold look and crossed his arms.

"Fine let's play" Troy said despondently. Everyone gatherd up in a little circle and looked at each other.

"I want to start! I want to start!" Chad yelled and jumped up and down girly.

"Oh my god! My boyfriend is a girl!" Taylor sighed and buried her face in her hands. I laughed low. Chad didn't pay any attention to her but started the game.

"Troy" He said, turning to Troy. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" He was such a chicken. OK, I wouldn't want a dare in this gang either, but anyway.

"Do you love Gabriella?" Chad asked uptight. Troy looked at me and smiled. He nodded and I felt how my whole body got warmer.

"Aw, I love you to" I whispered and kissed him gently.

"Now it's your turn Troy" Kelsi interrupted before our kiss went any further. She smiled teasingly.

"OK, Taylor" He said and Taylor's head flew up from her hands. "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Dare?" She said like it was a question. Troy thought for a second then gave everyone a big smile.

"I want you to go downstairs and ask Miss Montez for a condom" He said, proud of his dare.

"Troy! That's so embarrassing!" I screamed, helping my friend.

"No way! I wont do it!" Taylor protested.

"Well you have to, it's the rules" Troy said mocking. Taylor hesitated for a second, then got up angirly and walked towards the door. Everyone ran after her, giggeling. Or, I didn't giggle. It was my mom she would have to ask! Gosh! We followed her to the stairs but didn't go down, we only watched how she went down with light steps. She walked towards the couch and we were hiding the best we could behind the banister.

"Miss Montez?" We heard how she said.

"Yes, what is it honey?" My mom said with her sweet voice. Taylor were practilly like a sister to me and a daughter to her.

"Uhm, I was actually, kind of in need for your help" Taylor mumbled. I watched how she scratched herself on the back of her head and she glanced up at us.

"With what?" My mom said and put away her book.

"It's sort of embarrassing" Taylor whispered and looked down at the floor. Oh god! I so wanted to die at this second! Not talking about what she probably wanted to do.

"You can tell me everything, Taylor" Mom said and looked at Tay interested.

"OK, I was actually planning on doing 'it' with Chad tonight, and I was wondering if you had any condom I could get?" Taylor said fast and glanced at us one more time with a killing look on her face. My mom on the other hand looked kinda shocked. Chad lit up. He started to jump around us and whispered;

"I'm gonna get laid! I'm gonna get laid!"

"Ehrm, I don't have any condom here hony, but I was planning on go to the store anytime soon. Do you want me to get you some?" She asked, still shocked.

"That would be very nice of you to do" Taylor mumbled embarrassed and started to walk away. She looked like she wanted to kill Troy when she ran up the stairs. Everyone quietly followed her back in to my room.

"You are so dead, Bolton!" She screamed when Zeke closed the door. Everone took their seats once again and Taylor looked from person to person. It was her turn to ask.

"Sharpay" Sharpay looked nervously around herself. She was shy, but who wouldn't be in her position?

"Uhm, I'm going for Truth. It seem a little risky to take a dare in this company" She said a little jokingly.

"Hmm.. Did you ever love Troy?" Taylor said and looked at Troy.

"God, no!" She yelled fast. Maybe a little to fast. Troy looked at her insulted.

"You didn't?" He asked.

"What, like you ever loved me?" She said with raised eyebrows. I laughed a little, just like everyone else.

"Yeah, you got a point there" He admitted to himself and sneered.

"Well, now it's your turn to ask" Taylor said to Sharpay.

"OK, Gabriella" She looked at me and smiled. Maybe she was greatful she could come, she did seem to have fun. It was great that we could start to be friends.

"Thruth!" I said quickly. I sure didn't want to do something like Taylor.

"Hmm.. what am I going to ask?" Sharpay mumbled to no one special.

"Make her tell something no one knows!" Troy suggested and smiled.

"Oh, clever! Tell something about yourself that no one else knows" Sharpay said smiling. Troy looked at me teasingly. It was he who had all the bad ideas.

"Fine! But you all have to promise not to laugh!" I said and looked at each and every one of them. They all nodded, except for Chad.

"Chad? Promise!" I said threthful.

"Alright, alright. I promise" He sighed.

"I still believe in the boogyman" I told them in a low voice. It was true. I have never really stopped believe in him. I was really afraid of the dark.

"Haha! I crossed my fingers!" Chad burst out laughing and showed how his fingers was crossed. I threw a pillow at him. "You still believe in the boogyman?" He added laughing. Taylor hit him hard at one of his arms and he screamed.

"Haha! You got beat up by a girl!" I teased him back. Everyone smiled at our little word-fight.

"Shut up!" He said and snorted.

"You shut up!" I yelled.

"No you!" He yelled back.

"Can everyone just shut up with the shut up?" Taylor looked at us with raised eyebrows. "Your turn now Gabi" She added to me.

"OK, let's see. Jason" I said and everyone turned their head to Jason. "Truth or Dare?" I asked smiling.

"I have to pick Truth" Jason said, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"Oh, how everybody is such chickens" Taylor snorted. I started to think of a good truth to give him.

"Ask him what he thought about Kelsi before they went out" Troy with his stupid ideas. It was although a good idea.

"Fine. What did you thought about Kelsi before you went out?" I repeated.

"Actually, I didn't like her very much. I mean, she was a geek in my eyes" Jason admitted.

"What?" Kelsi looked at him insulted.

"Hey, it's OK. Every guy in here thought that about us before. Well not about Sharpay" I comforted her. It was true. I had been the biggest geek after all.

"Well, actually…" Troy started to say before Sharpay interrupted him.

"Yeah, we all now what you thought about me at this time!" Everyone laughed, including her. It felt like this night would get really funny.

"Now it's your turn Zeke!" Jason said to Zeke.

"I pick dare!" He exclaimed and hit himself on the chest like Tarzan.

"Ooh!" Jason smiled and started to think of a good dare.

"Make him take off someones skirt with his mouth!" Troy yelled. Of course. He had to say something. I sure hope Jason didn't listen to him, and if he did I sure hope he didn't pick my shirt to be taken off. I didn't want anyone's mouth except Troy's near my boobs.

"Yeah! Take off Sharpays shirt with your motuh" Jason laughed out and Sharpay blushed. Zeke started to unbutton it with his theeth and pulled it off elegant.

"Wow Zeke! Looks like you have done that before" I laughed at him and got a pillow thorwn on my head as an answer.

"Uhm, I pick Kelsi. Truth or Dare?" Zeke said and tried to cover his girlfriends almost bare chest as good as he could.

"Well someone have to be the man in a relationship so I pick Dare" She said mocking to Jason.

"Oh! I have a good one!" Troy exclaimed. Why wasn't anyone surpriced? "Make her kiss another girl!"

"That is actually a good one!" Zeke agreed. "Kiss Taylor! With the tounge!"

"Why do I have to be the appointed one!? Troy mark my words, you are a dead man!" She hissed. Kelsi crept up to Taylor and looked at her compassionately. She wanted to do it as much as I wanted to kiss Chad. Wich meant - not much. She leaned forward and started to kiss her carfully. Chad lit up and started to jump up and down of happyness.

"Dude, it's your girlfriend?" Jason said with a weird look on his face.

"Dude! Two girl's are kissing infront of you! Shut up, stop complain and enjoy the moment" Chad hissed quickly and watched amused how Taylor and Kelsi were making out. When they finished they both looked at Troy threathfully.

"Alrighty! It's just one left. Chad!" Kelsi said and got back to her seat.

"Truth!" He said quick.

"Oh, be a man for once in your life!" Taylor sighed at him.

"Fine then! Dare!" He changed, a little scared. Kelsi looked like she had no idea about what she was supposed to make him do.

"I have one!" Troy said emmideatly. "Make him cut of a bit of his afro off!" Everyone exept Chad lit up.

"Not the afro! Please, anything else but not the afro!" He begged helpless.

"Bring out the scissor!" Kelsi said happily. I quickly got up on my feets and ran to my desk. I picked out the blue scissor I had in a box. I tossed it to him and he looked begging at Kelsi. Revenge for all the comments he had given me! Haha!

"Please! I have saved this since my first hair shaft! It's my pride!" He said and stroke his hair carfully.

"Dude, I thought something else was your pride?" Troy commented mocking.

"Shut up. I meant it's one of my prides" He hissed back.

"Oh take it easy! That other thing is not even much to be proud of" Taylor laughed out.

"Taylor! How can you say that!?" He whispered hurted. Everyone were laughing really hard by now.

"Come on, little fellah! Cut!" Zeke said with a big mocking smile. Chad breathed heavily, took a curl and cut it off.

"I'm so sorry, little baby" He whispered to the curl, storke it with one finger and kissed it gently. "This is all your fault!" He added coldly to Troy.

"Hey! Kelsi can descide to herself you know!" Troy defended himself. All of our laugheters got interrupted when we heard a knock on the door. It slowly got opened by my mom who appeard in the doorway.

"Taylor?" She said and Taylor swallowd hard. She quickly got up and walked to my mom.

"Here's your condoms" We all could here my mom whisper. We heard how Taylor thanked her, took the condom-package and walked ashamed back to us.

"Be safe now children" My mom said before closing the door. One thing was good with her, that was that she gave me a lot of private life. She helped me whenever I wanted to and she really understanded how I felt. Most of the times.

"I'm so gonna get laid tonight!" Chad exclaimed when we were sure my mom wasn't near the door.

"Oh you think you gonna taste these goodies? Think again! All you gonna get tonight is sleep!" Taylor hissed, obviosly angry at everyone for what she had been made to do.

"Oh come on! What about my needs!?" Chad yelled dissappointed.

"Your needs isn't my consern, baby" Taylor said sweetly and I laughed razzing at Chad who were mopeing. The night got on just like that. Everyone were laughing at Taylor and Chad's catfights. We were telling each other secrets and were having fun. Eventily we descided to go to sleep. What Troy didn't know was that we all had a very evil plan for revenge. Revenge from Truth or Dare. We all tried to stay awake as long as possible, but we pretended to be asleep. When I was sure Troy were sleeping, I slowly got up and waved at the others to get up. Taylor quickly ran in to the bathroom and came back with a glass full with lukewarmly water.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" I whispered nervous. This would be so funny if it did!

"I'm sure" Taylor whispered back with close-bitten theeth.

"Wait, don't tell me that this has happen to you?" Chad whispered, mostly teasingly.

"Summer-camp between seventh grade" Taylor mumbled and I had to control myself not to laugh.

"Let's do it!" Zeke said, from where he and Sharpay where sleeping. Taylor put down the glass besides Troy and carefully sticked his hand in it. I slowly layed down on the madrass again, but as far away from Troy as possible. If this thing would work, the lukewarmly water would make him pee himself. I tried my hardest not to fall asleep. But my eyes were so heavy.

* * *

Something really warm covered my legs. I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep! And I was laying with my arms around Troy! Oh no! Don't tell me it had worked! I pulled away the sheet and screamed loudly. I quickly got up on my feet, still screaming and started to jump up and down. Not of excitement though. 

"What is it, Gabi?" Troy mumbled tired with his eyes closed.

"You just peed on me!" I screamed and waved with my hands. His eyelids flew up.

"What!?" He screamed and looked down on himself. "WHAT!?" He repeated screaming when he saw his wet pants and the yellow stain on the madrass.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I repeated to myself disgusted.

"Wohow! This is such a good revenge Bolton!" Taylor laughed from her madrass. Everyone elses laughter echoed in the room aswell.

"You just peed yourself dude!" Jason screamed of laughter. Tears were streaming down from Chads eyes.

"What have you done!?" Troy screamed, got up from the madrass he too and listened how Taylor - laughing - started to explain things.

"I'm taking a shower!" I screamed and ran to the bathroom. This was so disgusting. I was all covered in my boyfriends pee! I jumped in to the shower with my PJ on. I quickly put on the water and I felt how it poured down my body.

"Eew! Eew! Eew!" I mumbled to myself as I started to take off the pee-covered and now water-drowned clothes. I took my soap-bottle and started to rubb soap all over my naked body. I squeezed out tons of soap at my clothes who were laying at the floor. I stamped at them as I heard how the door opened. God! I had forgot to lock!

"Gabi?" Troy's voice spoke and he pulled away the shower-curtain. I screamed and turned around.

"Troy! I'm naked!" I hissed at him. He didn't seem to care, all he did was step inside he to.

"Give me some water" He said to my back.

"Troy!" I yelled squekily.

"Gabi! I'm all covered in pee!" He yelled back. "And it's not like I've never seen your body" He added. It was true, he had seen it. But not like this. He might have glanced it when we almost had sex once, but now he could see it for real.

"Fine!" I said and stepped aside so he could get some water to. He undressed and threw his clothes in my little cloth-bunch aswell. I turned to him and we looked at each other for a few seconds. This was kind of embarrassing. We were standing infront of each other all naked. He leaned towards me and kissed me passionatley. His arms were wrapped around my body and he kissed me down my neck.

"Troy, stop. My mom could get in any second" I mumbled against my will. It felt so nice though. He stopped and looked at me.

"What are you doing!? Don't stop!" I said and leaned over and kissed him again.

"But you just said –" He started to say between our kisses.

"I didn't mean it" I interrupted and felt his naked body against mine. I wanted this to last forever.

* * *

It felt like hours later when we got back to my room. The others had carried out the pee-madrass to our porch like years ago. When we got in, covered in towels and with wet hair they all looked at us with big eyes. Well, everyone except for dumb Chad. He didn't get it. 

"Dude! You peed yourself!" Was all he said.

"Well, I peed myself and I still got laid" I heard how Troy said mocking to Chad.

"Taylor! Did you hear?" Chad complained begging.

"Troy!" I hissed at him.

"Oh my god! You had sex!" Taylor exclaimed and smiled at us.

"Taylor, shut up" I whispered. My mom were sleeping just across the hall and I bet she had woke up by all the screaming.

"You had sex!" She said louder and happier.

"Be quiet Taylor, my mom's gonna hear!" I hissed at her. Our walls and doors were actually very thin.

"Let the whole world hear! TROY AND GABI HAD SEX!" She screamed, mostly to tick me off.

"Taylor!" I yelled and slapped her over her cheek. She looked at me shocked and Chad burst out laughing. Those two really had a weird realtionship, they always wanted the worst for the other one but still they couldn't get enough of each other.

"Shut – up" I said calm and she giggled a little.

"Well, now when everyone is up, how about we continue with Truth or Dare?" Zeke suggested and looked at everyone. We all agreed and got seated on the madrasses once again, but first, me and Troy were putting on some clothes.

"As I remember, it was my turn to ask" Chad said proudly and smiled. "I ask Gabriella, Truth or Dare?" He added and looked at me.

"Truth" I answered.

"Alrighty, was this your first time?" He asked interested.

"No, actually I have screwed almost all the guys in the basketball-team. Well except for Troy, but now I have screwed him to" I joked but tried to look as simple as possible. Every girls jaw dropped. "I'm kidding? I thought you'd get that?" I added quickly when I saw everyones reaction.

"Gosh, you really got me there!" Chad exclaimed and everyone looked at him weird. How could I get him? Wouldn't he know if I had screwed him? He is so stupid sometimes…

"Seriosly though, was this your first time?" Jason said, wanting to hear the answer.

"No" I said and sighed. Everyones jaw dropped once again. I guess they thought I was a virgin.

"WHAT? Who have you slept with and why have I not got to know this?" Taylor screamed.

"Well, you kind of liked him" I said simple. This would be embarrassing.

"What?" She asked but mostly to herself. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Apperantly she knew who I was talking about now.

"I did" I peeped.

"Oh my god! You slept with Mike Sanders!" She said and covered her face in her hands. "When?" She said, peeking out from her hands.

"19th of April 2005" **(A/N It's the end of 2006 in the story right now) **I answered.

"Should we feel threatened by this Mike Sanders?" Chad asked dumb.

"Should we like this Mike Sanders?" Sharapy asked, just as dumb as him.

"Where does he live?" Troy asked, but that I couldn't deside if it was dumb or not. What did he mean?

"He's in the schoolastic declathon-team" I answered Chad and Sharpay. I knew how they would react about that. "And why do you want to know where he lives?" I added, but to Troy.

"Oh! Then no!" Both Chad and Sharpay said in chorus.

"Hey! I'm in the shoolastic decthlon-team!" Taylor hissed to Chad.

"So I can kick his ass" Troy mumbled answering to me about why he wanted to know where he lives.

"Uhm, Troy. I slept with him _before_ I slept with you?" I said questionly.

"So? I still want to kick his ass" He said and snorted.

"Ehm? So that gives me the right to kick every girls ass _you_ have slept with?" I asked him sarcastic.

"Oh no it don't!" Sharpay added scared. She seemed to be a little dumb. Maybe we would from now on have two Chad's in the gang.

"It's nothing I would recommend" Taylor added from where she had her face in her hands. "She hit's really hard" She added, meaning the bitch-slap I gave her a few minutes ago.

"I know!" Troy agreed Taylor.

"Oh puh-lease!" Chad exclaimed. "She can't hit hard!" I raised my eyebrows. He didn't think I could hit hard? I slapped him over his cheek, just like I had done with Taylor. He screamed girly and looked at me.

"What was that for!?"

"You think I can't hit hard now?" I asked him cocky.

"I still can't believe you slept with Mike Sanders" Taylor interrupted and looked at me with a sad face.

"Aw, I'm so sorry Tay. I didn't know you liked him _this_ much" I said with a regretful voice. I had been so stupid, how could I have done this to my best friend?

"Yeah, me neither!" Chad said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Uh, I didn't? I just thought we would lose our virginity together. Now it's all ruined" Taylor said, and a little smile appeard on her face. Huh?

"Wowow! That can still be done!" Chad said happily but got a threthful look from Troy.

"Not _together_ together, together as in almost the same time. At least the same year" She explained to her dumb boyfriend.

"Damn it" He mumbled to himself.

"Where does –" Troy started to say.

"No, you are not going to kick his ass!" I interrupted him and looked at him strictly. "So are we done talking about my virginity?" I added to everyone.

"Fine, your turn to ask" Troy said and sighed.

"Chad" I looked at him with full of revenge from bringing it up.

"Hah! Don't think I will fall for that! I'll take Truth!" He said and got a saticfied look on his face. Truth, just what I wanted.

"Are _you_ a virgin?" I asked him mocking. He froze.

"Tell us now big guy" Zeke said from where he were seated.

"Taylor! I really, really need ot get laid!" He begged his girlfriend in an answer to where he was virgin. Everyone laguhed at him.

"Fine! I am!" He said mopeing. "Now since this is such a virgin-confession-thingy, how about you Jason – are you a virgin?" He added irritated. Now it was Jason's turn to freeze. Everyone else were laughing.

"Alright! I'm a virgin to, big deal?" He said with close-bitten theeth. "How about you Taylor, are you a virgin?" He asked and made Taylor stop laughing.

"Yes" She answered and crossed her arms. "So what?" She added and watched how everyone couldn't stop laughing. We didn't laugh at her being virign, that was cute, but we laughed at everyone's reaction when they got a question.

"How about you Kelsi?" She asked and smiled when it was Kelsis turn to freeze.

"Yes I am" She mumbled and smiled a little. "Zeke?"

"Nope" He said proudly. Well that one was easy, since we knew he had been sleeping with Sharpay.

"Who else than Sharpay have you slept with?" Chad asked shocked.

"Some cheerleaders, that's all" He answered simple. Troy burst out in even more laughter when he saw Chad's face and I guess Zeke thought it was something about him he laughed about.

"Alright Troy Bolton, how many girl's have you slept with this past year?" He asked and saw how Troy swallowd. That would mean how many he had cheated on Sharpay with, since it was about a year ago they got together. Troy started to count on his fingers and it looked like he were thinking really hard. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Does Gabriella and Sharpay count?" He asked and Zeke nodded. He looked down on his hands and started to count to himself again.

"Well then, thirteen" He said and watched how everyones jaw dropped. Thirteen!? He had slept with thirteen girls just this past year!? What was he – a manly hoe?

"Oh my god Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. "How could you do that to me?" She added and tried to be dramatic.

"Oh come on, you cheated on me to!" He defended himself and Sharapy just gave him a shrug as an answer.

"Just a question, how many of these thirteen have you slept with the past weeks?" I asked him.

"Only one, honey" He answered and kissed me gently on my lips.

"Oh so you are faithful to her but not to me?" Sharpay yelled.

"Do you really want to talk about that?" Troy asked despondently and Sharpay smiled.

"Not really, no" Was all she said and watched how he kissed me again.

"Get a room you two!" Taylor interrupted and threw some pillows at us.

"Yeah, but let's hope Troy don't wet your bed. That is altough one of his specialitys" Chad teased Troy and laughed. So did the rest of us.

"Shut up, you all" Troy mumbled and continued to kiss me. This night had been the funniest night of my life.

* * *

**Finally finished.. Yey! What do you think:) Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's a new chapter :) You can expect a lot of chapters coming soon.. I have really good plans :D Hope you'll like this one though, the next one is a little more exciting :D**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Troy's point of view**

More weeks went by. Christmas vaccation got closer. We had all turned in our World War II-work a long time ago. It felt like mine and Gabriella's were really good and I will be very shocked if we get anything worse than an A. I guess it was so good because of Gabriellas's brain, she is although the smartest girl in our class.

"So what are everybody doing at christmas?" Taylor asked as we were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Nothing really" Everbody said in their own kind of way.

"How about we do something?" Sharpay suggested happily. Ever since the sleepover at Gabriella's everyone had become much closer to Sharpay. It was almost as she was a best friend to the girls by now.

"Yeah, let's rent a cabin up north, take two cars and go skiing?" I suggested, mostly on joke but everyone thought it was a very good idea.

"That's not so stupid Troy, I mean everyone of us have driver-licenses and if we all split a cabin it wouldn't be so expensive" Gabriella said and smiled.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Chad exclaimed with his mouth full of food.

"And where are we going?" I asked, a little doubting to the plan.

"I don't know, Vancouver in Canada or something? I heard it's good skiing there" Jason said.

"What is it, 2500 kilometers there?" I asked, even more doubting.

"Less I think. But still, lets say we can go 100 kilometers on one hour, it will only take us 25 hours to drive there" Zeke said.

"If we take turns driving and check in on some cheap motel on the way and sleep a few hours we can do it in only two days. Three tops" Sharpay said like it was the best plan ever.

"Come on Troy, it'll be fun!" Gabriella said and smiled at me.

"Fine, I'm in" I said convinced.

"Yey! Let's go and look for houses now on the schools computors!" Sharpay said and giggled.

"Now?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes now! We have a long lunch today" She said. She started to pull everyone out from their seats and walked us towards the computors. When we got there we gathered in front of two computors and looked around on the internet. Now that I thought about it, it was really exciting. We found four houses we liked and we descided to go for the cheapest, since we didn't have so much money. We all would talk to our parents first before we booked it.

* * *

I was talking on the phone with Gabriella. She told me that she had talked to Sharpay and that all the girls were aloud to go. I had talked to Chad so I knew every guy were aloud too. Sharpay, who always were taking the initative had already booked the cabin. She booked it before even knowing if everyone could go. We got it to ourselfs for two whole weeks over christmas and new years eve. Since we were going to be all together around christmas, we had planned to do a secret santa-thing. No one could give anyone a gift if it wasn't so that you were that ones secret santa. I didn't care. I got Sharpay but I still would give Gabriella a gift.

"Why again didn't Sharpay's twin come with us?" I asked Gabriella on the phone.

"He had some drama-camp thing going on for the whole vaccation up north. I think it was in Boston" Gabriella told me.

"Right"

"Have you bought your gift yet?" Gabriella asked me excited. "Who'd you get!?" She added.

"Yes I have bought it and I'll never tell you who I got. You already know almost everybodys secret santa" I told her tesingly. I had bought Sharpay the book; 100 things to know if you are a dramaqueen. We had agreed on not to buy anything over fifty bucks.

"Oh come on! All I know is that Sharpay got Kelsi, Kelsi got Taylor and Taylor got Zeke" She told me. "So that means that someone of the guys got me and I want to know who!"

"I'm still not telling you, Gabs" I said and laughed.

"You suck, Troy Bolton" She muttered to me.

"I know you love me" I teased her.

"Oh god, I have to throw up!" She what? Huh?

"Huh?" I repeated out loud.

"Oh, not that, I love you – I really do. I just feel really, really nauseous" She mumbled out and I could hear her swallow.

"Don't tell me your planning on getting sick, Gabriella Montez. We are leaving the day after tomorrow" I said and sighed. Tomorrow school would end and we had planned on leaving the first thing the morning after. Five AM to be exact. We were meeting in front of the school, so everyone would have near and we would take mine and Taylor's cars. We were the only two who had our own cars. I were bringing the booze, Zeke stood for the food – both during the trip and while we were there, it turned out he was a magnificant cook - and the rest were bringing gas-money. We would have a long trip in front of us, a lot of money would be needed. Of course everyone would take their own money with them, but that's how we had planned everything.

"I really have to throw up Troy, I'll be back!" She screamed on the other side of the phone and I could hear her running to the door. This was just great. One sick on a very long road-trip.

* * *

It was almost five AM. Taylor, I, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason were the only one who had come yet. I had told them about Gabriella throwing up the other day and no one looked forward to go in the same car as her. I sighed to myself. Both of our cars were almost fully packed aswell and three more people would come. In only five minutes they were all here. Sharpay with three bags, Gabriella with two and Chad with one. He had although a bag with his skis but almost everyone had that. Everyone except for Taylor who had her loose. We packed all the ski supplies on the roofs of the cars and pushed in all the bags in the trunk-lids.

"So now's the hard question, who is going with who?" Jason said as we were almost finished. Everyone looked at each other, but no one said anything.

"How about a girl-car and a boy-car?" Taylor suggested.

"Ew! I don't want to go with the sick one!" Sharpay exclaimed mockingly to Gabriella.

"I'm not sick! I feel fine" She said and crossed her arms.

"A girl-car and a boy-car sounds fine by me" I said and smiled. It would be boring not to go with Gabriella, but it would be kind of a reliefe when she was throwing up.

"Let's get going then! The sun is soon rising!" Taylor yelled and jumped in her car. The girls followed her and opened the car-doors to her car.

"See you tonight, ladies!" Chad yelled to them and we got all seated in my car.

"Let's drive!"

* * *

**Yey! A road-trip! Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews :D It's so funny to read what you think will happen. Thanks again, love them!**

**Here's chapter eighteen :D Please Read and Review as usual!**

**Maybe it's time for a disclaimer-thingy; I don't own aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanything around HSM. **

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Gabriella's point of view**

We had been driving for hours. It was so boring by now! All I saw was different boring landscapes all the time. Boring, boring, broing. I was sitting at the passanger-seat. Kelsi and Sharpay were sleeping in the back and Taylor were driving. We had all been driving a few hours each and it was Taylors turn again.

"How much have we left?" I asked as I picked up my pink nailpolish from my handbag.

"I don't know, far more than 1000 kilometers, that's all I know" Taylor said and sighed. I started to paint my toe-nails. _Gosh._ I hadn't been this bored in forever.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Utah I think" Taylor mumbled and looked at the carway in front of us. The guys were after us, we had the lead! Wohow! Really exciting! Not.

"Where were we stopping?" I asked. It was almost five PM. We had been driving for twelve hours, with just a few peeing breaks.

"Boise, Idaho" She answered and sighed. She seemed to be just as bored as I was.

"How much longer is it till we are there?" I asked and looked at my pink toes.

"How much questions can one person ask!?" Taylor asked me irritated. "I don't know Gabi! Think for yourself. Maybe five hours or so?" She added and honked with the car horn. I looked up and saw three cows standing in the way.

"Stupid animals!" Taylor screamed and banked on the horn. The cows slowly walked over to the other side and Taylor stamped her foot at the gas-pedal and drove away with full speed. _Wow. _Someone is on a really bad mood today.

* * *

"I'm hungry" Sharpay said from the backseat. She and Kelsi had woke up. 

"We are soon there" I said, as I had asked Taylor every minute how long it was left.

"Soon where?" Kelsi asked.

"Soon in the city where we are checking in on some motel" I explained and made it more comfortable in the passanger-seat.

"Actually, we are in the city, I'm just looking around to see a ugly motel. The ugliest are always the cheepest" Taylor said. We were there!? Why hadn't she said anything?

"I'm so hungry. Do we have any of Zeke's strudels left?" Sharpay asked like she didn't care about we almost being at the motel.

"Nope. All thanks to a Miss Montez" Taylor said and looked at me threthful.

"Oh damn you Gabriella!" Kelsi said and sighed. What? I couldn't help it! I had had nothing to do for five hours and they were so good!

"We will soon be there, maybe the guys have some left" I said comforting and smiled big. I was right. Only a few seconds later Troy called to say they had found a motel. Five bucks for one room. Taylor emmideatly drove towards them and a few minutes later we could all kiss our boyfriends.

"So, how was your trip?" Zeke asked us as we only got the neccisary from our bags. The rest of the things we left in the locked cars.

"Oh, you mean Sharpay and Kelsi sleeping half of it, leaving me all alone with singing Miss Strudel-eater?" Taylor said sarcastic as she was digging in her bag.

"Singing?" Troy asked and looked at me.

"I was bored!" I complained and sighed.

"Even how much it take for me to admit it, you sang pretty good Gabi" Taylor said and sneered at me.

"Yeah right" I snorted and laughed. No one heard me. Everyone were to busy taking their things and soon we were walking up to our four rooms. One for each couple. Troy and I opened room 49 and walked inside. It was some kind of blue light in the room and a bed with bright pink sheets were standing on the floor. That was almost it. One bed was all that filled the room. One pink bed, blue tacky wallpapers and yellow curtains. It was two blue bedside tables on each side of the bed aswell. I walked towards the bed and sat down on it. It was the hardest thing I've ever felt!

"Gosh. Troy, the bed is hard as nails" I complained and watched how Troy got seated next to me. He jumped up and down on it. Well, tried to, it didn't move.

"Well, it's good enough to have sex in" He said and looked at me mocking. I hit him lightly on his arm and laughed.

"Oh look at this Troy!" I screamed and burst out in laughter. I jumped off the bed and ran towards a vibrator at the side of it. "And it's for free!" I added and put it on. The bed emmideatly began to vibrate and Troy started to laugh hysterical.

"This night is going to be really funny!" He yelled and picked me up. He started to tickle me wildly in the vibrating bed. He was so right. This night was going to last forever.

* * *

The morning after we took a sleep through. We woke up at eight AM. Yey! I had never been these tired in my entire life. Maybe because Troy and I had stayed up really late. 

"Goodmorning sunshines" Taylor said when we walked out yawning from the room.

"Humpf" Was all I could say.

"Did you see the vibrator, guys?" Chad said uptight when everyone were gathered.

"Yeah, it really helpt with the sex" Troy said and laguhed.

"What, you saying I'm bad?" I asked a little insulted.

"Oh no way! You are the best sex ever, honey" He said and kissed me. "All I'm saying is that it was an… experience" He added smiling.

"I know what you're talking about dude" Zeke said and laughed.

"Yeah, me to" Jason agreed. Chad looked really confused.

"Why didn't we try it Taylor!?" He whined looking at her.

"Uh, maybe because you were asleep?" She said and raised her eyebrows. Chad had eventually got his sex with Taylor and he had been so very proud of it.

"Oh" He said, when he was reminded.

"Come on, let's go now!" Sharpay yelled and ran to the cars. Everyone followed her and we hit the driveways once again.

* * *

"Stop the car!" I mumbled. Oh no! I had to stop myself! 

"Huh? We are on the driveway?" Sharpay said, who was driving. Kelsi and I were sitting in the backseat.

"Stop the car or I'll throw up in it!" I screamed and held my hand over my mouth._ Hold it back, hold it back!_

"Wohow, chill!" Sharpay yelled and tried to drive to the side of the road. She stopped the car and I quickly opened the door. I ran out and started to puke all over the ditch. It felt like I threw up my stomach. It was hurting so much. I heard how Taylor said something to the others, but I couldn't hear exacly what. I did hear how she closed her car-door and walked towards me.

"Gabi?" She said and stroke my hair. She bend down on her knees and tried to look at me.

"How is it?" She asked as I breathed out heavily.

"I don't know" I whispered back. But I did know. I think I knew exacly what was going on. Why I puked sometimes, why I ate so much and why my period was late. I didn't want to admit it to myself but it was. It was two month late.

"Taylor, I'm late" I said and sighed.

"Late for what?" She asked me stupidly. Gosh. It was almost like she had spent to much time with Chad. His dumbness was rubbing off on others.

"My period, stupid" I whispered and she looked at me confused.

"Taylor, I think I'm pregnant" I whispered to her and watched how her eyes grew bigger.

* * *

**Wohow! Didn't see that one coming, did you? ;) OK, maybe you did :D I think almost everyone thought she was going to be pregnant, but don't kill me yet. She said she THINK she's pregnant. She didn't say she WAS. Like I said, don't kill me :D Please review :) I'll update soon again!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews guys:)**

**Now the chapters keep rolling in :D Hope you like this one! R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Troy's point of view**

We got to our cabin in the middle of the night. It was freezing outside when we got there, they snow was laying one meter above the ground. We packed in our things as quickly as we could. It all ended up with us guys carrying the bags inside, the girls got up and went to sleep. Those chickens. When we were finished and when we had locked the cars we ran up to our bedrooms and crawled down with our girls. It was so good to fall alseep after a night like this. Especially next to Gabi.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez" I said as a wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too" She mumbled tired and put her arms over mine. That's how we fell asleep and I loved it.

Right after I closed my eyes it felt like I opened them again. The sun was shining through our window and I moaned of tiredness. I turned to Gabriella and stroke her hair carfully.

"Don't make me walk up just yet" She whispered and breathed heavily.

"I'll go down and make you some breakfast, the clock is almost twelve" I said as I watched the alarm-clock on the bedside table.

"Mhm" She mumbled and fell right to sleep again. I slowly got dressed and walked down stairs. It seem like everyone else already had woke up, because it was food all over the table and a big pile of dishes had been created at the sink. The only one who was still at the table was Chad. He looked up, shewing on a sandwish when I got seated in front of him.

"So have you talked to Gabriella?" He looked at me with a really interested look. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know, about the thingy" He said and put down the sandwich on the plate in front of him.

"What thingy?" I asked and poured some cereals in a bowl in front of me.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" He exclaimed shocked.

"Don't know what? Chad, what are you talking about, and where are the rest?" I asked and looked around. I didn't hear a peep from anywhere in the house.

"The rest are out skiing" He said and looked at me. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" He added with his fingers pleached together.

"Tell me what!?" I yelled impatient. What on earth was he talking about?

* * *

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" I screamed as soon as I opened our bedroom-door. I couldn't believe she was pregnant! She flew up and sat up straight in the bed. She looked very guilty. 

"Who did you hear that from?" She peeped.

"Chad told me that Jason told him, that Zeke told him that Sharpay told him, that Kelsi told her that Taylor told her, that you told Taylor you are pregnant!" I said all in one. She didn't say anything.

"Well, are you!?" I yelled. I didn't mean to sound so angry, but still! How could she keep this from me?

"I don't know" She mumbled and looked down.

"But you just thought I was going to be the last one to hear about it?" I asked irritated. _Oh my god! _She might be pregnant? I couldn't understand it.

"No, I was planning on you to be the second one to hear!" She yelled back. "I'm so going to kill Taylor!" She mumbled angirly to herself. I didn't know what to say. My girlfriend might be pregnant. My seventeen-year old girlfriend.

"Are you pregnant or not?" I asked in shock.

"I don't know, my period is late and I'm puking and stuff! But I haven't tried it on a pregnacy-test" She yelled and burst out in tears. I quickly ran to her and hugged her. God! I had been so stupid! It wasn't her fault!

"Ssh" I hushed her and wobbled her in my arms.

"What if I'm pregnant, Troy?" She sobbed.

"Here's what we gonna do, we are going to buy a pregnacy-test and go through it together – and if it's positive we will get it from there" I whispered reasonably. It was the first day of the vaccation and it could already be ruined. I held her a very long time in my arms before we decided to look up a pharmacy. We walked hand in hand all the time. I never wanted to let her go. After we found a test we walked straight back and straight to the common bathroom. We took out the brochure and followed it step by step. She had to pee on it, then all we could do was wait for three minutes. Three minutes that would take forever. Three minutes that would maybe change my life. What if she was pregnant? What if we had to raise a little baby?

"Troy it's so hot in here" Gabriella said as we were sitting against the bathroom-wall.

"I'll open the window" I said, only to break the silent who had came up under our waiting. I got up on my feet and opened the bathroom-window. The cold air flew in and I got down on my ass once again. I looked in to Gabriellas eyes.

"But how can you be pregnant? I thought you were taking those pilly-things" I mumbled and she looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"You mean birth control-pills?" She asked me. I nodded and she sighed. "Well, first of all, I might not be pregnant. And secondly, I wasn't taking them when we did it in the shower" She added and looked down at the floor.

"What time?" I asked confused.

"The first time?" She answered and laguhed a little. The first time. That was a funny night. I looked at my watch I had on my arm and sighed.

"I think three minutes have gone by" I said and nodded at the test wich were laying a foot away from us.

"You look, I can't!" She said scared.

"I don't want to look, you look!" I said and put the test in her hands.

"I don't want it – you take it" She said and tried to throw it to me. I accidently hit it away at the same time as the door opened. Chad walked in but stopped when he saw us sitting at the floor.

"Uh, what's going on in here?" He asked. I had totally forgot he was still at home.

"Oh, what's this!? A termomether?" Chad picked up the pregnacy-test and held it infront of our eyes. "It doesent seem to work" He said while he was hitting it with one finger.

"Dude, it's Gabriellas pee your holding" I said shocked. Anyone could see that was a pregnacy-test!

"What!? Eew!" He screamed and threw it away. Of course. My luck. It flew out of the newly opened window.

"No, Chad!" Gabreilla screamed, but it was to late.

"That was a pregnacy-test, stupid! It costed me twenty bucks!" I screamed and got up on my feet just like Gabi.

"Chad, I need you to concentrate. What did it say on it?" Gabriella asked, like she was talking to a child.

"Uh, two stripes I think" He said after much thinking.

"Were the stripes horizontal or vertical?" Gabriella yelled impatient.

"I don't know! I'm not good at math!" He yelled back frustrated.

"You don't have to be good at math to know that Chad!" I screamed. Oh my god! Please let him remember what it said. I can't bare to go through this one more time.

"Horizontal! Horizontal! They were horizantal!" He screamed and closed his eyes to think even harder.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive" He said, opened his eyes and breathed out.

"Don't say positive in a moment like this Chad!" I begged him and his dumbness angirly.

"Fine, I'm sure!" He changed and looked at me shocked. This was really a big chaos.

"Guys.. Horizontal means.." Gabriella started to say and looked us in the eyes.

* * *

**Wohow! Cliffhanger! What will the horizontal stripes mean? Just don't kill me yet! Hahah! Love reading what you think :p Review:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Here's chapter 20.. Here will all your answers to Gabi - "pregnant or not" - be.. :) **

**Personally, I think this chapter sucks. I hate it acctually.. Ew. But I felt like I had to give you something, cuz here's the thing; I'm going away - again. But here's another thing; I'm going away with my friend who is a bigger High School Musical-nerd than I am so we will come up with tons of new ideas for this story. Thats a very good thing :D So expect a lot of new chapters when I get back (like Thursday or something, maybe Wednesday).**

**Bye/Frida.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – Gabriella's point of view**

"Guys.. Horizontal means.." I started to say and looked at them. They both looked me in my eyes nervous. "Horizontal means negative" I said and smiled big. I wasn't pregnant! I had never been this reliefed in my intire life. "I'm not pregnant Troy!" I added happily when I saw how confused he looked. He screamed of joy (I think) and ran over to me and picked me up. I kissed me all over my face and I laguhed the intire time. Chad was just standing a bit away from us smiling. When Troy finally put me down I breathed out and wiped Troy's spit away from my face.

"Gosh, I really thought I was pregnant. I mean, I've gained a lot of weight" I said and looked at my body in the full-body mirror.

"Gabi, I love you even if you are shubby" Troy said smiling at me. What did he mean!? He thought I was fat!?

"You're saying I'm fat, Troy Bolton?" I yelled at him insulted.

"What?" He looked at me confused. Oh how he even dared to play innocent!

"You just said I was fat!" I yelled.

"I did not!" He tried to defend himself. He was so busted. My own boyfriend thought I was fat! I couldn't believe it!

"Yes you did!" I screamed.

"Uhm, what's going on in here?" It was not Chad speaking, it was Taylor speaking. Apperantly they had come back from their skiing-trip. Taylor and Sharpay walked in to the, already full, bathroom.

"Troy just said I was fat!" I said to Taylor with a sad voice. He had really hurt me.

"I never said you were fat, Gabriella!" Troy yelled. "Tell her Chad!" He added and looked at his friend.

"Oh, don't bring in me in your little fight" He said and backed a few steps away from Troy.

"Oh my god Troy, I can't believe you said that!" Taylor said and walked over to me. She put her arms around me and hugged me. "You are not fat, sweetie" She added to me.

"Yeah Troy, how can you be so insensative?" Sharpay added and crossed her arms.

"Hey! I never said she was fat!" He screamed.

"Yes you did!" I hissed to him hurted. "But you are not so perfect yourself! You are starting to gain some pounds, fatty!" I added, just to hurt him like he had hurted me.

"How can you say that Gabriella? That's so mean!" Chad said, defending his friend. "All he did was say you were shubby" He added. Yeha, like I didn't know that?

"I did not say she was shubby!" Troy yelled.

"God Troy, I really didn't belive this about you" Taylor said to him with a low voice.

"What!? Why does no one believe me? I did NOT say she was shubby! She is the opposite!" He screamed frustrated. I sure hope he regretted what he said. Sucker.

"Don't even try to deny it!" I hissed at him and walked out from the crowded bathroom. Taylor and Sharpay followed me and we walked towards the living-room. Troy and Chad came fast running after us. Troy screaming my name.

"Hey! Hey!" Sharpay yelled over all voices. Kelsi, Zeke and Jason had started to ask what was going on. She whistled really loud when no one would listen. A really rasping whisteling.

"Hey!" She yelled when everyone looked at her. "How about we do something fun instead?" She added and looked questionly at everybody. No one answered.

"How about spin the bottle?" She suggested. That could be fun, but not as fun as it would be to kill Troy. Taylor shrugged and walked in to the kitchen.

"I'll get the bottle" She mumbled - not so very excited. She came back just a few seconds later with a soda-bottle in her hand.

"Since it's your idea, you start" She said to Sharpay and pushed it at her.

"Fine, I'll start. Remember, the person the bottle points at is the person you have to kiss" She said and everyone gathered up in a small circle. Everything reminded me about the sleepover we had in my house a few weeks ago. But back then, everyone were friends with each other. When everyone had a seat (my seat was far away from Troy) she put the bottle in the middle and spinned it. It pointed at Kelsi.

"Why does it seem like I always have to kiss girls?" She muttered and waited for Sharapy to kiss her. It was a short kiss. Kind of weak actually, but Chad was the only one who had the power to complain.

"Now it's your turn Kelsi" Taylor said, ignoring Chads complains. Kelsi spinned it and it pointed on Zeke.

"From girlfriend to boyfriend" She mumbled and sighed. She crawled up to Zeke and gave him a short kiss. That was weak to. Zeke took the bottle in his hands and it turned out pointing on Chad.

"Ah! This is disgusting!" Chad said when Zekes lips came near his. Zeke gave him an unwillingly kiss as everyone laughed. It was Chad's turn to spin the bottle and it ended up pointing at Jason.

"Eew! Why do I have such a bad luck?" He mumbled angirly and gave Jason a short kiss.

"It's your turn now" Kelsi said to her boyfriend when he was done wiping the spit away from his mouth. He took the bottle and it pointed at me. I could glance how Troy looked at us jealosy when we kissed, although it was just a game. Well, I didn't care about it. I was so angry at him. _He called me fat!_

"Spin the bottle Gabriella" Taylor said to me and I span it. _Fuck!_ It was pointing on Troy! This was just my luck!

"No way" I said coldly and Troy looked at me shocked.

"You have to, it's the rules" Sharpay said and smiled.

"Screw the rules!" I interjected.

"Screw me please?" Chad commented, trying to be funny. He stopped smiling when he noticed the looks both Taylor and Troy gave him.

"Come on Gabriella, it's your boyfriend!" Jason said mocking.

"No! No boyfriend of mine says I'm fat!" I said moping. I knew I was being a bitch. But I still couldn't believe he called me fat.

"Oh come on! It was you who called yourself fat, not me calling you!" Troy said. Look - now he tried to blame it on me! I got up on my feet. This game wasn't fun anymore.

"Hey! I'm so sorry if you misunderstood me, alright?" He tried to say.

"You don't mean that, Troy Bolton!" I hissed at him.

"Well, what do you want me to do!? I can't do anything else than apoligize for something I didn't do!" He yelled at me. He was now up on his feet to. Everyone looked at us quiet.

"Oh we are so over!" I screamed at him. OK, maybe I overreacted a little, but it really pissed me off when he kept denying it!

"Gabriella! No one breaks up over a thing this stupid!" He screamed at me a bit angry. "What do you want me to do!? Name it and I'll do it!" He added screaming.

"Fine! I want a contract where it says that you, Troy Bolton, never, ever again will come near me! That you never will talk to me, look at me or as much as think about me again. And then I want you, Mr Bolton, to have signed it. Got it? And if you ever brake something in that contract I'm going to hang you up in you thumbnails so you will understand what a pain it is to have you hanging after oneself!" I yelled back. Everyone's jaw dropped. By now I knew I was overreacting.

"So now I'm the one who is hanging after you!? Have you ever even tried to learn the meaning of 'be together'!?" He screamed to me. _Wow._ This might be our first fight. Well, not our _first_ fight, but our first fight as a couple.

"No, and it's no point doing it either, because WE will never be together ever again!" I screamed back. "I'm leaving!"

"Are you sure those horizontal stripes didn't mean positive? Because you have the worst moodswings I have ever seen!" He yelled at me.

"Oh shut up!" I screamed. Was it really weird that I wanted to kiss him right now? _Gosh._ I was the weirdest person in the world.

"Weren't you leaving?" He asked me mocking and crossed his arms.

"I was!" I yelled at him.

"Well, you're not?" He commented.

"I am!"

"Then leave!?" _Fuck it!_ I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss him! I really needed some kind of help.

"That's what I'm saying. Moodswings" He mumbled when I threw myself around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. No one of the others said anything while we were making out. They might be to shocked for what they just a second ago had to witness. I know I would have been.When we pulled away from each other he was just smiling at me.

"Just so you know, I do NOT think you are fat" He whispered. "Now bring out the booze!" He added yelling to the others.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It sucks. Maybe you guys things different (hopefully). At least she wasn't pregnant! Yey:D Haha! I have to admit, I never really planned to make her pregnant.. :D Review anyhow:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I did have time to give you another chapter, but this is it. Now you have to wait until Wednesday/Thursday for the next one :D Please review and thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters :)**

**Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Troy's point of view**

Oh God. I didn't want to open my eyes. I had the worst headache ever. I had the worst hangover ever. This was the worst morning ever. How much did I drink yesterday? I slowly opened my eyes, just to close them right afterwards. The sun was shining through our window and it only made my headache worse. I now noticed I was naked. At least I know what I did last night then. _I wonder if Gabriella is up? _She was laying behind me so she hadn't gone up to get breakfast.

"Are you awake?" I asked groggy and turned around. WHAT THA FUCK!? I screamed. My heart raised. What was _HE_ doing there? Of a reflex I kicked him out of the bed, pulled my sheet over my body and quickly sat up straight.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled terrified. I looked around the room and didn't see Gabriella anywhere. The only thing I saw was Chad. Chad laying on the floor in his underwear. _Chad! _The door got quickly opened and everyone rushed inside.

"What's going on in here?" I heard Gabriella ask before she burst out in laughter. She must have realized what had happened. _Did I realize it? _Everyone else were laughing aswell.

"Why are you laughing Gabriella, it's not funny!" I screamed squeekily. She was now laying on the floor and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was lauhging so hard so she cried. This wasn't funny! I might have slept with..._Chad!_

"I always knew you were gay, Chad!" I could here Taylor comment between her laughs.

"What's going on?" I asked nervous. Was they playing some practical-joke? Or else everyone wouldn't laugh, they would have been shocked.

"Dude, chill out! I was waking up like ten minutes ago and Gabriella thought it would be funny – wich it was" Chad laughed at me and got up from the floor. _Gabriella planned this?_

"Oh, I'm gonna get you two!" I hissed, but couldn't help smiling. It had been fun actually.

* * *

It was evening. All day long we had been out in the ski slopes. It had been really fun. I had been snowboarding for the first time this year and it was great. All the girls exept for Taylor had been skiing, she had been snowboarding like me. The rest of the guys had been skiing aswell. Well, now it was evening and we had just finished eating Zeke's secret recipe on spagetthi bolognaize. We were sitting on the couchs, just talking. 

"Do you guys want me to get you some drinks?" I asked out of the blue. They all wanted one, just to get the night going. I walked in to the kitchen and started to mix drinks. I just made up the perfect revenge on Gabriella and Chad from what they did this morning. I took two of the glasses I just had filled and dropped in some laxative medicin. My mom had made me bring it "just in case you eat something bad". This would really make them regret what they had done. Haha!

"Here are your drinks" I said when I got back out with eight glasses on a tray. I was sure I gave Chad and Gabi the 'infected ones'.

"Thank you" They all said and started to sweep them. Just seconds after finish the whole drink both Chad and Gabriella started to grimace._ That thing really worked fast._

"Uhm.. I think I have to go to the bathroom" Chad mumbled and got up. He swallowed hard and looked from person to person. His eyes stuck on me and I smiled at him mocking.

"I have to go too" Gabriella peeped and ran to the bathroom before Chad. Unlucky him – we only had one. He ran to the door and started pouncing it.

"Hurry up, Gabi! I really have to go!" He screamed and crossed his legs. If he shitted himself, it would also make up from making me pee myself. Hah!

"I think this might take a while" I heard how Gabriella shouted from the bathroom. Chad turned to us with a scared look. He didn't say anything, he just ran out in the snow.

"What's with them?" Zeke asked shocked.

"Let's just say it'll take some time before they join us again" I said proudly and held up the laxative bottle. The five of them looked down at their glasses really scared. "Take it easy, it's just them I wanted to punish" I added laughing. Everyone else started to giggle.

It took atleast half an hour before either one of them came back. It might have taken longer. We stopped care after twenty minutes and started to talk about other things. Like the next musical Sharpay and her brother would be in or who the Wildcats would meet next. Chad was the first to join us. He came running in and pushed his butt at the tile stove.

"Gosh, my butt is freezing!" Was the first thing he said. Everyone laughed at him. Only minutes after that, Gabriella came out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I wouldn't go in there if I were you guys" She said, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, that reminds me! If someone of you are planning to take a walk through the woods, I would just… not. Cuz the thing laying there, looking like chocolate, isn't chocolate" He said with a big smile. Chad had a way to make almost every embarrassing conversation, not embarrassing.

"Troy Bolton, just mark my words – you will get it" Gabriella said when she sat down on the couch. She must have knowed that I had made this to them. Chad agreed emmideatly.

"Does someone want to join me out for a ciggy?" Sharapy asked, mostley to the girls.

"You smoke?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, you smoke?" Zeke said, just as shocked.

"No way!" She said and made everyone more confused.

"Then why are you going out for a ciggy?" Taylor asked wisely.

"Because it's fun, so who want's to come?" She said, ignoring how everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do" Gabriella said with a shrug.

"Me neither" Kelsi said, gave Jason a quick kiss on the cheek and got up.

"If everyone is going, I guess I'm going to" Taylor said and sighed. All the girls walked out from the house leaving us guys alone.

"So, Gabi's not pregnant, that's a relief?" Zeke said a bit questianly when the girls dissappeard.

"Are you kidding me? Seeing that test negative felt like Chistmas, my birthday and the Wildcats winning the championship-game all in one" I said and laughed.

"Really? I mean, Christmas and your birthday I can understand, but the championship-game?" Chad asked in his dumb way.

"Would you like to have a baby on your arm?" I asked sarcastic.

"Yeah, baby's are cute. What baby do you have in mind?" He said and smiled big. He's such and idiot sometimes.

"I mean, would you like Taylor to be pregnant and have to raise a little child now – in this age?" I asked him and sighed. Jason and Zeke laughed.

"God no! Why would I want that?" He said and grimaced. I didn't even have the power to answer! I just laughed at him. He was an idiot. It was just to accept it, Chad was the dumbest person in the world. A few minutes later the girls walked back inside. Gabriella ran straight towards me, jumped up in my lap and started to kiss me wildly. _What was this for?_ Suddenly, I felt something really cold slip down my sweater. She had planned it! She brought snow with her and distracted me with her kisses!

"You are dead, Montez" I whispered and picked her up, wich made her stop laughing – it made her scream. I ran with her to the door and opened it. It was very easy since she was small and light – NOT fat like she though I though yesterday – or else all her struggeling would have made it harder for me to carry her. When we got out I ran to the nearest snow pile and started to scoop snow over her. She screamed, laguhed and hit me all the time. I sat over her waist so she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. I had the advantage.

"You give up!?" I yelled and laughed.

"Yes!" She screamed as loud as she could, the snow in her mouth made it not so easy.

"Say you love me" I said with a lower voice and smiled at her. I wiped off the snow from her face wich made it all wet.

"I love you" She whispered and I kissed her gently. There we were, laying in not so much clothes, in the freezing weather. I didn't care. All that matterd was that I was with the love of my life – that made me warm. _Gabriella Montez, I can't live without you._

* * *

**_Aw :D_ Please review :) Hope you can survive until I come back, haha :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! You guys are so great! **

**Well, here I am - back with a new long chapter. Yey:D Hope you like it, and once again - thank you :)**

**Just a warner, it will be swearwords in this. Not so many, just a few.. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Gabriella's point of view**

_Christmas _

Finally. It was Christmas Day. Today we would eat all the food, open all the presents and dance along the tree. _Oh my god!_ The tree! We didn't have a tree!

"Guys!" I exclaimed as we were all gathered for a common Christmas breakfast. They all looked at me. "We don't have a Christmas tree!" I said and put on a sad face.

"Come on Gabriella! We don't need a tree, it's a freakin' snowstorm outside" Taylor said and smiled at me.

"But we have to have a tree! Don't you guys have any traditions in your family?" I said sadly.

"Well if we do get a tree, how are we gonna decorate it? It will be weird if we have a tree without any things on" Kelsi said questionly.

"Actually, I saw some boxes in the attic with the words 'Christmas decorations' on them when I went up to look for shuffles" Troy said and nodded.

"See!" I yelled wheedling. They all sighed and laughed.

"Well, if you want a tree than you'll have to get it yourself, I'm sure not going out there to get your tree" Chad said under his breath. He looked down at his plate with food and started to eat from his eggs.

"Me neither" Everyone else said.

"Oh come on! You can't expect me to go out and cut a tree down all by myself?" I said sarcastic. I looked from person to person but no one gave me any sympathy.

"Troy?" I asked sweetly and looked at my boyfriend. He started to shake his head protasting.

"Please?" I said honeyed.

"No way!" He protested.

"Trooooy" I cuddled and smiled.

"No!"

"Troy!" I hissed angirly. My patient was lost. He was going with me!

"Gabi! It's freezing outside!" He complained.

"Well, haven't you always wanted to do it outside? In the snow? In the woods?" I whispered seductive, but just so loud so only he would hear it. Is eyes grew bigger and he looked at me happily. "Now what do you say?" I added whispering.

"I'm in!" He yelled, wich made everyone look at us. We both started to laugh and got up from our chairs.

"Here's what we do. Troy and I are going out to get us a tree, while the rest of you decorate the house with the boxes Troy found. Well except for Zeke, he has to make the food" I bossed them around. They all obeyed me and I giggled. I took Troys hand and we walked up to get ourself some warm clothes on. When we were ready, we got out in the woods to face the snowstorm. All because of me wanting a tree. I felt like a little girl.

"Ew! Look! It's Chad's shit!" Troy screamed after a while of walking and I ran to him. I watched how Troy were looking down on a pile of brown-orange stinky grunge.

"Ew! What had he ate that day!?" I exclaimed and laughed. It was disgusting!

"I seriously don't know, something doesn't seem to be right anyhow" Troy mumbled and stared at the poop pile. It was still smelling and I could see how some people had walked in it. Poor things. Have Chad's shit on your shoes, that couldn't be pretty. The snow that had landed on it must had been scoofed away when they walked on it.

"So, you want to do it now?" Troy said and looked at me happily. Like a little child on Christmas. _Right._ He _was_ a little child on Christmas.

"A really fantastic way to turn a girl on, Bolton! Show her a pile of shit!" I exclaimed sarcastic.

"Come on Gabi! You promised!" He complained grumpy.

"Fine. My period hasen't come yet anyhow" I said despondently.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" He asked as we walked away from Chad's shit.

"I think it's my bithcontrol pills. I just read on the carton that late menstruation, moodswings, illness, feber and a lot of other things I don't remember can be a side affect" I explained to him. Stupid me. Not reading the carton.

"Oh" Was all he said. "So, can we do it now?" He asked uptight and looked at me with the biggest smile on his face. I laughed at him. "I have never really done it in the woods" He added, just as up tight as before.

"Me neither" I said laughing. Suddenly I felt a cold pain on my head. He just threw a snowball on me! He was dead! I chased him down and jumped on him. I started to scoop snow on him, just like he had done on me a couple of days ago. I looked him in the eyes. And now it was my turn to kiss him aswell. It was almost like it all repeated itself. We rolled around in the snow. It started to get darker, but I didn't care. This was to romantic. Even though it was freezing, it was romantic. I was with him – that's the only thing wich matters nowadays. Every time alone with him was romantic. Well - almost. That thing with the shit wasn't very romantic. He rolled on top of me and he pulled away my sweater. It was freezing. I was shivvering. _I didn't care._

* * *

"Wow! You look all tossled up. Having fun in the woods?" Taylor said teasingly when Troy opened the door. That depends, having sex was fun - but almost freeze to death while at it was not really as fun. Chad came walking to the door and smiled when he saw us. Wow! This must be the first thing he realizes something without anyone telling him what's going on.

"The fucking tree is to big" Troy mumbled - not paying any attention to what Taylor said - when he tried to pull our tree inside. It had atleast been two hours since Troy and I left.

"Here, let me borrow that" Chad said and took the axe I was holding. I saw how he raised his hand. I realized what he was about to do.

"Chad, no!" He yelled. To late. He had chopped off several twigs on one side of the tree.

"What are you doing Chad!?" Troy screamed frustrated.

"Making it fit?" He said careful, not knowing what he just did. He had destroyed the tree. Dumbass.

"You do understand that the tree only will have twigs on one side now? That it will be all bare on the other?" He hissed at him sarcastic. Chad looked at him stupid for a couple of seconds, then he looked down at the tree. He just understanded what he had just done.

"Uhm.. uhm.. we can place it to a wall!" He said like he was some kind of genious or something. I rolled my eyes.

"Great idea, Einstein, like that will cover it all up" Taylor mumbled and sighed. She helped us carry the tree inside. We put it to a wall, just like Chad had said but it still looked freaky. It was like we had a half tree. It was ugly, even with all the decorates on. Eve though it was the ugliest Christmas tree ever, I loved it. It was _my_ tree. I was the one who had cut it down. Well, with a _little _help from Troy.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I whispered to Troy and took his hand in mine.

"Eh…no!?" He answered sarcastic. I knew what he meant.

"Oh shut up" I mumbled.

* * *

"Time for presents!" Shapray yelled drolly. Us girls were already down in the living-room with our presents. The guys were so slow.

"Come on! Hurry!" Kelsi yelled as we heard footsteps from the stairs. I had no idea what they had done upstairs, but I didn't care anyhow.

"I'm coming" I heard how Zeke mumbled. Well, his voice came from the kitchen. He hadn't been upstairs. When all of us was gathered at the sofas we started with our secret-santa-thingy.

"I want to go first!" Kelsi said smiling.

"Fine, Kelsi goes first then it's the one who got her present and so on" Troy said and we all watched how Kelsi took up her gift.

"I was secret santa to you Taylor" She said and threw the gift to Tay who quickly opened it. She held up a calculator.

"I already have like a billion of calculators Kelsi" Taylor said on joke. We had all agreed on not giving anything special to each other. More like joke-gifts.

"I know, but you don't have any of these" Kelsi laughed and pointed at the calculator. What did she mean? "It can talk!" She added and burst out in laughter. No one else laughed. I don't really see the point in a talking calculator? It seem a little annoying.

"Thanks Kelsi" Taylor said and couldn't help laughing when tears were streaming down Kelsis cheeks. She was really weird in her own kind of way.

"Well, I was Zeke's secret santa" Taylor said and threw her gift to Zeke. It was a long round thing.

"Oh, a rolling pin" He said when he opened it up. He held up a brown rolling pin with orange dots on it.

"I painted the basketballs on myself" She said happily and were almost jumping up and down on the couch. It was basketballs those dots was supposed to be?

"I can see that" Zeke said with raised eybrows. He smiled at Taylor. "Thanks Tay" He added and laughed. He annouced he had been a secret santa to Jason and gave him a carton carfully. Jason opened it and burst out in laughter.

"What tha fuck is this?" He laughed out and held up something that looked like a cake.

"It's a cremé brulee!" He said proudly. Everyone laughed and Jason walked in to the kitchen to get a spoon.

"It's really good Zeke!" He yelled from the kitchen. When he got back he gave his present to the next victim. Troy. It was square and bad wrapped. When Troy tored up the paper a picture of Ms Darbus was showned. Jason had given Troy a photo of Ms Darbus! Haha! Everyone excpet for Troy was crying of laughter.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it" Troy said sarcastic and sneered. It was his turn to give someone a present.

"Here you go Sharpay!" He said and threw a little thing wich looked like a book or a movie or something to her. So that's who he was secret santa to! That could only mean Chad was secret santa to me, since I knew Sharpay got Kelsi. Great, I would probably get a basketball or something like that by him. She opened it slowly and laughed when she saw what it was.

"Hundred things to know if you are a drama-queen?" She said and looked at Troy. He was just smiling at her proudly. "Well thank you, Troy" She said and picked up a present herself.

"Kelsi, catch!" She yelled and threw a little, little thingy to Kelsi who emmideatly began to open it. She picked up a little, miniature piano wich was hanging on a key-ring and showed it to us.

"It can play to!" Sharpay exclaimed and laughed. Kelsi inspected the little piano and pushed a button. A irritating whining meldoy started to play.

"Aw, it's Mozart!" Kelsi said with a happy face. Me and Chad looked at each other, there were only we left. Great.

"Here you go Brainy" Chad said and threw his present to me. Why wasn't I surpriced? The gift was shaped as a ball, and when I opened it – it was a ball! A basketball, just like I knew it would be.

"Thanks Chad" I said sarcastic and he smiled to me. "Here you go" I said and tossed my present I had bought for him to him. He opened it and the biggest smile I have ever seen got painted on his face.

"Oh my god Gabriella! This is the best gift I have ever got!" He screamed. Jeez.. It was just an afro comb? Everyone laughed at his expression and even more when he threw himself around my neck and hugged me.

"Whoa! Chill out Chad" I mumbled and he pulled away from me. Having Chad hug me isn't something you witness everyday. "Now it's my turn to give Troy a thingy" I said with a proud smile. I knew we had agreed on not giving any other gifts than the secret santa gifts – but as much as I knew that, I also knew everyone would have bought their boyfriend or girlfriend a gift.

"Here you got Troy" I said and kissed him gently on his lips when I pushed the soft present in his arms. I was sure he was going to like it.

"Oh my God!" He screamed when he saw what was in. Like I said, I knew it. "It's a Laker-shirt! With everyone's autograph on it!" He added screaming and held up the shirt I had got the whole Lakers-team to sign. "How did you get everyone to sign?"

"Well, my uncle knows the coach" I said proudly and every guy in the room started to scream things. Things like why I hadn't told them that before and like if I could give them free season-tickets. When Troy, and the rest of the guys, had got calm from the whole Lakers-shock Troy gave me his present.

"Hope you like it" He whispered and watched me open the little box in my hands. When I opened it I saw two beautiful diamond-earrings and a beautiful necklace. _Oh my God! _This was sweetest thing ever happened to me. I loved them! I took up the necklace that was shaped as a heart. On the back I could read the date 16/10-06.

"You remember our date!" I yelled squeekily as my eyes got tearfilled.

"Of course I remember our date" He mumbled, a little embarrassed I think.

"You didn't remember our date!" Sharpay said insulted from where she was sitting.

"Do you really – _REALLY_ – want me to explain why?" Troy asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I rather you didn't" Sharpay said with a grin. Everyone laughed at them, including me.

"You seriosly must have been the worst couple ever" Taylor said and laughed. Everyone agreed.

"And we are the best!" Chad exclaimed to Taylor, wich made everyone laugh more.

"No were not?" She said and smiled as Chad looked sad.

"Taylor! How can you say that?" He said mopeing. They were the opposite to what Chad just had said, but they were so cute anyway.

"Thank you Troy Bolton" I whispered when everyone was laughing at Chad and Taylor, kissed him on his cheek and put on the necklace.

"Now my turn!" Taylor said out of the blue and tossed an envelope to Chad. He opened it and picked out two, what it looked like, tickets.

"Tickets to the Lakers against the Bulls!" He shouted and jumped up and down. "But wait, I thought we wasn't supposed to buy each other anything?" He said, and stopped jumping. An embarrassing silence broke out. Chad hadn't bought anything to Taylor! This was going to be awkward..

"Uhm.. no, I guess" Taylor said hesitating. "It's OK" She added mumbeling. Chad was SERIOSLY the dumbest person ever! No one said anything.

"HAHA! I got you all!" He screamed and cracked up in laughter. Uhm, OK? "Of course I got her something, what do you guys think I am? Stupid?" He added laughing.

"Uhm, yes?" I said mocking and got a couch-pillow in my face. Chad gave Taylor another envelope and looked at her excited.

"WHAT?" Taylor screamed and got up on her feets. "Oprah!?" Shit! She had gotten Oprah-tickets!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said and started to kiss Chad wildly. Oprah was Taylor's idol. "I love you, no matter how low your IQ are" She added between her kisses and Chad looked like he was in heaven.

"Two tickets. This is great, now I can take my older sister to this" She said and looked happily at the pictures. Chad looked confused. It seemed like another embarrassing moment were going to break out.

"Ok.." He said a little sadly. He was expecting her to bring him. I expected that to. Taylor was the stupid one right now.

"HAHA, now I got you!" She screamed and pointed at Chad. "Of course I'm bringing you, dumby" She added and smiled. "I promise I'll bring you even if we're not together then, since it's about a year left" She added more and kissed him. Everything went on with Kelsi giving Jason a pair of basketball-shoes he had been looking on for ages. He in his turn gave her tickets to the play Phantom of the opera and Chad said something about his mom killing anyone for those tickets. Turns out she loved that play more than life. After that Sharpay gave Zeke a book with recipes from her family, recipes that you wouldn't find in any other recipe-book in the world. Zeke loved it. It was really cute, she had made it herself and it was just perfect. Zeke had excused himself, said he was going to get Sharpay her present then he walked outside. No one understanded what was going on and Shapray was practiclly sitting on needles.

"What do you guys think it is?" I said while we were waiting on him to get back.

"Hmm, maybe he is making her snowman since he's outside and it's taking so much time?" Chad said deadly serious. No one even withstand to answer. Like he was supposed to give her a snowman? Seriously… Just seconds later we heard the door open and everyone turned their face to see Zeke walk in with a small puppy in his arms. Sharpay gave out a loud scream and ran to him.

"Meet your own little dog, baby" I heard Zeke mumble to Sharpay as she ran towards him.

"Zeke! Oh my God!" She said happily. He had bought her a dog! THAT was the cutest thing on the intire vaccation. It turned out he knew some people living near by and they had had the little dog with them for a month. It was heven house-trained by now.

The night went on, Sharpay cuddeling with the puppy, we others eating the delicious food Zeke had made and everyone laughing.

"So, have you decided what to name him?" Taylor asked and turned around in her chair to look at Sharpay.

"Romeo" She answered with a giggle and tickled the little dog on his belly. It was the cutest dog ever, a little beige pug.

* * *

It was night. Troy was asleep, I was awake. _I was bored!_

"Troy" I mumbled and shoke his arm. "Are you asleep?" I added asking.

"Yes" I heard how he grounted.

"Do you want to do something?" I said and sat up in the bed. The clock was 4 AM. I couldn't sleep.

"No" He answered and sighed.

"Do you want to do 'it'?" I asked him, trying to be seducingly and tickled him lightly on his back.

"No" I heard him mumble. He was so boring!

"Come on Troy!" I said and shoke his arm again. He turned to me and slowly opened his eyes.

"Gabriella, we have done 'it' three times already. Now I really want to sleep!" He mumbled with closebitten theeth. Gosh, someone was grumpy!

"We can make it a fourth!" I exclaimed like it was the best idea ever. I really didn't want to do it either, but I had nothing more to do than try to lurk sex from him.

"Gabi! Go to sleep!" He said sternly.

"Oh please Troy! I have nothing to do!" I complained and gave him a pouting face.

"Heres an idea; sleep!" He said sarcastic and turned away from me again. Yeah, really funny! I laid down again and tried to close my eyes. It felt like I had never been this awake in my intire life - or this bored! I was more awake now than what I was when we handed out the presents! This sucked. I tried to change position and turned my back to Troy. Not comfortable. I turned my face to Troy. Not comfortable. What if I was laying on my back, with my face to the seiling? Not comfortable. Maybe if I was laying on my stomach? Not comfortable.

"Gabriella!" I heard Troy yell from his side of the bed.

"What?" I asked innocent. What could he want? I left him alone for gods sake.

"Stop turning!" He said and turned to me with opened eyes.

"I can't sleep Troy!" I complained. He moved closer to me, wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my hair.

"Just close your eyes and think of something funny" He mumbled with a tired voice and continued to breath out on my head. _OK, let's try._ I closed my eyes, started to think of how this day had been – it had been funny. Gosh! I seriously am going to lose my mind soon! I can't even concentrate on trying to sleep! And how his breathing was making my head warm of the air was really annoying!

"I can't Troy!" I mumbled and screamed of boringness. "Please, let's do 'it'?" I said and smiled at him. He had still his eyes closed.

"No Gabi, I don't want to right now. I just want to _SLEEP_!" He said with an irritated voice.

"Fine then! Don't expect to get anything when you want it! I'm going on a sexstrike" I said with a huffy voice.

"Whatever" He mumbled. Had he just heard what I just said? I was going on a sexstrike! Why didn't he care? Weirdo.

"Are you seriosly going to sleep Troy?" I said and blew some air in his ear.

"Yes, and since you can't let me sleep here I am going to go downstairs and sleep on the couch!" He said angirly, grabbed his pillow and sheet and got up from the bed.

"Fine!" I shouted and sat up in the bed. "Just remember, I'm sexstriking!" I added before he shut the door after himself. _Great!_ What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't sleep and I had no one to annoy. I got up from the bed and started to look through every drawer and closet. It might be something fun in here.. When I opened one drawer I found some puzzles. That was a great time-killer. I picked out the one that looked the most difficult wich meant the one with most pieces. 10 000 pieces - THAT one must take a long time to lay!

* * *

**So, what do you think:) Please review as usual :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all the reviews :) You guys are the best! Here's chapter 23 as a reward :D Haha. I think it sucks, but anyway.. Thanks again, please read and review, hope you like it.. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23 – Troy's point of view**

"Dude, why are you sleeping on the couch?" I woke up by Chad's _lovely_ and sarcastic voice. For a second I forgot myself why I was laying here on the sofas but the memory of how annoying Gabriella had been the night before was coming to me really fast.

"Don't tell me you guys had a fight again?" I heard Taylor say behind me. I turned around and slowly opened my eyes. Chad and Taylor were stadning hand in hand in front of me looking confused.

"She raped me three times yesterday" I grounted. Well, it might have not been three times, the first time I was in on it and it might have not been raping either, but it was close.

"Whoa! That's like a dream come true!" Chad said happily while his eyes grew bigger. Taylor just looked at him weird.

"Seriously Troy, what's up? You know girls can rape boys" Taylor said and smiled.

"OK, I have to admit. She raped me two times, not three" I mumbled, ignoring Taylor. I sighed and closed my eyes again, I was so tired. "What time is it anyway?"

"One PM" Chad answered and sat down on the couch. He began to eat candy from the bowl that was standing on the sofa-table. I sighed once again and sat up next to Chad.

"I guess I better go up to the little vampire" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes.

"Vampire?" Chad asked interested with his mouth full of chocolate.

"Yeah, she bites" I said and touched my left ear that she had bitten yesterday. Gabriella was crazy, that's for sure. "She is crazy" I repeated out loud.

"We know, right" Taylor laughed and sat down on the couch aswell. "Weren't you going?" She added when she noticed I was still sitting down. I looked up at her and remembered. I standed up and started going towards the stairs.

"Be tough, man!" I heard Chad shout on joke before I dissappeard from them. I walked to our bedroom-door and opened it slowly. If the beast was sleeping I sure didn't want to wake her up. When I walked in to the room I saw her sleeping on the floor, with a big puzzle covering the whole floor. She had puzzle pieces in her hair, in her hands, even in her mouth - they were everywhere. She looked so cute, like a little child. I walked to her and carefully picked her up and laid her down on the bed. She mumbled something when I was about to pull the sheet over her and she turned around. I saw how one puzzle piece was stuck on her cheek and I picked it away quickly. A red puzzle mark was showned.

"When did you fall asleep yesterday?" I mumbled, mostly to myself, and crawled down next to her.

"The clock was eight thirty the last time I checked" I heard her mumble back. I didn't expect her to answer. She smacked with her mouth and turned to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pushed her head to my chest.

"Good night" She mumbled before both of us went back to sleep. Good night? It wasn't even good morning. More like good day.

* * *

We both woke up around three PM. We went down, ate a _very _late breakfast then joined Chad and Taylor who were just about to get out skiing. We only had a few minutes of walking to the ski slopes and when we got there, it was only a few people out skiing. It was nice, almost have the place to yourself. Me and Gabriella went together in the ski lift, up to our first run. Gabriella was the first to rush down on her skiis, I was just behind her with my snowboard. We both stopped in the middle of the slope when we noticed none of Taylor and Chad were behind us.

"What are they doing?" I asked and looked up to see if I saw them.

"I don't know, it's probably Chad who has trouble with his skiis. It wouldn't surprice me" Gabriella said and took of her skiglasses. She sat down on the snow while we waited.

"You know, we could do a quickie before they come" I said excited and nodded towards the woods on my right side. I smiled big to her and she looked at me with raised eyebrows? Had I said something wrong?

"Hello? Sexstrike, remember?" She said with a sarcastic voice. Gosh! She couldn't have been serious about that yesterday!?

"Oh come on, Gabi!" I protested. She just smiled at me defeating and laughed.

"You had your chance yesterday, Troy Bolton" She said and I sighed. That little rat. She was sexstriking! I can't take this! I need sex, that's how it is.

"I was practiclly sleeping when we did it the three other times yesterday" I said and sat down on the snow aswell. Chad and Taylor were so slow.

"Well, that's your loss" She laughed.

"Bitch" I mumbled to her. She was seriously going to sexstrike… I'm going to die.

"Yeah, 'cause that's a good way to make me stop" She said and snorted.

"What to you expect me to do? Suck up to you?" I answered irritated.

"That's an idea"

"Fine then. Sweet, beautiful, lovly Gabriella Montez, please let me under your panties" I said very, very sarcastic.

"Yeah, still not getting any" She twittered and laughed. Suddenly we heard someone scream above us and we looked up. It looked like Chad was coming our way with full speed. This couldn't go good. He swooshed past us and continued down the ski slope. We got up on our feet and went our fastest after him. We were going in full speed past a rake and I glanced how Chad flew up in the air and fell on is butt. That couldn't have felt nice. I slowed down, but Gabriella didn't. She didn't see how Chad was laying in the snow until it was to late. She skiied right in to him. I had to correct myself. _That _couldn't have felt nice.

"I think something is broke" I heard Chad grount when I got there.

"I think your ski is broke" I laughed out when I saw a half of one of Chads skiis laying a bit away from us.

"It feels like I'm dead" Gabriella mumbled and started to crawl away from Chad. I couldn't stop laughing. This was right in Gabriellas face for sexstriking me and right in Chads face for… being Chad.

"God punish some people emmideatly" I whispered between my laughing when Gabriella sat down on her knees in front of me. She just gave me a very angry look then started to put on her skiis again.

"Ooh, I can't move" Chad complained and whined.

"Don't be such a girl Chad" Gabriella snorted to him when she got up on her feets. "It's not that bad" She added mocking and Chad looked at her insulting.

"Why does everyone keep calling me a girl?" He yelled squekily and sat up straight. Call him a girl? When did someone else say that than Gabriella now? It must have been Taylor if it is someone. "Well this is just great! Greeeeeaat!" He squeeked when he saw his broken ski. I had to control myself not to start laughing, since it looked like he was about to cry.

"Why don't Troy and I help you get down on one ski and you can go and rent another pair. A pair that's not broken of course" Gabriella said helpful and giggled.

"Thank you Gabi, it's nice to get _SOME_ sympathy" Chad muttered and looked at me. I had to bite my hand not to laugh and obviosly he had noticed. "These was really expensive!" He added angirly and threw away one half of the broken ski as far away as he could. I couldn't help myself. I cracked out in laughter. I know it's mean to laugh at a help in need, but this was just to much. Chad turned to me and looked at me coldly.

"Where is Taylor anyhow?" Gabriella asked – maybe to stop Chad from jumping on me and hit me.

"I don't know, she said she was going to come, but you know how she is. Such a slow skiier" Chad mumbled and started to walk down the ski slope.

"Why don't you put on the ski again and go down on one foot?" Gabi asked when she realized that walking down was going to take ages. Just seconds later, we all three heard a familiar laugh behind us.

"WHAT has happened here?" Taylor yelled laughing.

"It's not funny! By the way it is all her fault!" Chad said irritated, turned up to us since he was the one who was most furthest down the slope, and pointed at Gabi. He turned his face away and started to walk again. Just after he did that I saw how Gabriella mimed 'No way, all his' to Taylor and pointed at him. Taylor laughed and continued to ski down in her own slow way.

"Come on Chad! Just put on the ski, or else were going to be here until midnight!" I yelled and laughed a little. He stopped, sat down on his butt and putted on the ski.

"I am going to look stupid" He said and turned to us.

"You already do anyway" I teased him and put on my snowboard completely.

"You are so funny" Gabriella whispered to me and hit me lightly on my arm. Jeez, I thought she would be happy about Chad fall on his butt! "Very good to make him feel more bad on the possibly worst day of his life" She added sarcastic but smiled.

* * *

When we got down from the ski slope, it was almost dark. Chad insisted to rent some new skiis right away. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow when everybody else would be renting. We walked in to the skishop, all red in our faces from teh cold. It started to grow up till a new snowstorm outside. Chad went emmideatly to the desk and ringed the bell that was placed there. A young man with big glasses showed up and looked at us.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in his canadensian dialect bored.

"I would like to rent some new skiis" Chad said and sighed.

"Alright, what's your shoe size?"

"Nine" Chad answered with a grounting.

"And your weight?" The man asked just as bored as before and started to write things down on a paper.

"Uh, I don't know" Chad said after a lot of thinking.

"Well, somwhere around? What is it, like hundred and fifty pounds?" He asked impatient. I guess he didn't want us there. Maybe they were closed?

"Yeah, somwhere around that I guess" Chad answered with a shrug.

"I'll be right back" The man sighed and dissappeard in to a room behind the desk. He reappeard just a few minutes later with a pair of ski boots and a pair of skiis. I think he picked the color pink on the skiis and the boots just to mess with Chad for coming in here.

"For how long do you want them?" He asked uninterested.

"Uhm, like a week" Chad answered shocked. I think he was shocked about the color. It would be fun to see Chad going around in a pair of pink skiis. Haha!

"That'll be hundred dollars" The man answered and Chad's jaw dropped.

"What do you think I am? Made of money?" Chad mumbled to himself, picked up his wallet and started to count his money. It was typical of Chad to never have money.

"How much for just the skiis?" He asked and looked up at the irritated man.

"About seventy" He answered and sighed. He pushed up his glasses further up on his nose. They had slid down a lot. Chad began to count his money once again.

"And for one ski?" He asked insecure.

"That would be about half, since two cost seventy" The man answered sarcastic.

"And how much is that?" Chad asked. I know what the man must think. Is this guy retarded? No he is not. He has just skipped almost all the math-lessions.

"It's thirtyfive Chad" Gabriella whispered emmideatly when we all noticed the mans irritated expression.

"Right. I'll take one" Chad said quickly and handed up two twentys. The man picked them up and gave Chad a five back. We all hurried out of the shop.

"Thank you, and please do not come back" The man said angirly before we dissappeard.

* * *

When we got back to our cabin, Zeke had already made the dinner. He was like a dream-chef. Always great food ready. And whats makes it funny is that he insist to walk around in his white chef-hat. We all got seated around the table Gabriella emmideatly began to set. I guess she was really hungry.

"Was your brother coming the days before New years?" Jason asked when the food got served. Was Ryan coming up? I had never really got to know him.

"Yeah, and his boyfriend, hope it's OK" Sharpay answered and started stuff food in her mouth. I guess someone else was hungry aswell.

"Are your brother gay?" I heard Taylor ask a little shocked. Wow! He was gay? I didn't realize that. _Gosh, I was almost like Chad._

"God Taylor. There's nothing wrong with being gay?" Chad said and sounded insulted. Wait, why was _he_ insulted?

"I didn't say it was wrong. But why do you react so big about it Chad?" Taylor answered teasingly.

"I just don't like people discraminate other people" Chad mumbled and took a big bite food.

"Anyways, yes he is gay and he and Luke, wich his totally hot boyfriend is named, is coming up on Friday" Sharpay told us. "No Romeo! Don't eat those! Bad dog!" She added yelling - but to her dog and flew up from her chair. Romeo had found the toilet paper rolls. She ran to him and took away them from him. I laughed to myself and started to consentrate on my food. Hope it would be fun when they got up here. I had only talked to Ryan like three times in my life, and that was odd since I had been together with Sharpay for a whole year. We could only wait and see how everything would turn out. I sure hoped it would turn out great. In this gang, it felt like nothing could go bad anymore.

* * *

**So, review:D **

**And one question! Can someone be really nice to tell me when Spring Break is held in USA:D It don't have to be exact, just somewhere around.. :D Since I live in Sweden I don't know (I need the information to some future-chapters in this story) so please someone let me know :) **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the review and telling me when Spring Break is, it really helped :) Now here's chapter 24, hope you'll like it..**

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – Gabriella's point of view**

The days flew by. Today Sharpays twinbrother Ryan would come with his boyfriend Luke Paulson. That would be fun. These past days we hadn't done anything but skiing, eating and laughing. And right. I was still sexstriking Troy so there had been a lot of argumenting too.

"Woah! They're here!" I heard Taylor scream from the livingroom. I ran in there and saw her spying threw the window.

"Oh, let me see!" I shouted and took a place besides her. Both Kelsi and Sharpay came running them too. _This was so exciting._ The guys were just standing a bit away from us.

"Is that Luke?" Kelsi asked and pointed towards the guy with brown hair, tanned skin and a muscular body. Sharpay nodded quickly and giggled.

"Wow! He's hot!" I said with big eyes. He was hot. _Really, really, really hot._ To bad he was gay. Or lucky. I had Troy, forgot that. And Troy was even hotter than Luke so it really didn't matter when I thought about it. _Why am I thinking about that?_ I'm weird.

"I know right!" Sharpay agreed and looked at me with a verry happy face. Both Kelsi and Taylor agreed too and we all laughed.

"Lucky us he's gay" I heard how Zeke grounted from behind us.

"Actually, I think he is bisexual, sweetie" Sharpay said and smiled. All four of the guys looked nervous at each other. "Just kidding, he is gay and only gay" She added, a little dissappointed. Right after she had said those words we heard a knock on the door. It slowly opened before anyone of us could get it.

"Hello?" An insecure voice said and we all turned to see who it was.

"Ryan!" Sharpay shouted and ran towards him. She jumped up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hi sis!" Ryan laughed and hugged his sister back.

"Ryan, this is Zeke as you know, then Jason, Kelsi, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad and Troy as you also have met. Or you have met them all because they go to the same school but you might have not been introduced or something. Am I rambleing?" She babbled. When she said our name she pointed at us, person to person. Right now, she looked nervous at everyone. Why was she nervous? Was she nervous because she thought we wouldn't like her brother? If that was the case she must be cazy.

"Hi, I'm Ryan" Ryan said and waved with his hand. We all said hello and shoke his hand. "This is Luke" He said and pointed at the guy who just had walked in through the doors. He was tall, taller than Zeke and he was the tallest of us.

"Wait! I know you!" Troy yelled right after we had said hello to him too and looked shocked at him. What now?

"Crap" Sharpay mumbled and sighed, Luke on the other hand looked very confused.

"You are in the West High Knights!" It was Jason's turn to yell and he looked just as shocked as Troy just did. Jason too. So that's why Sharpay was nervous! She knew he was going to West High and she knew how much the Wildcats hated the Knights.

"I thought you had told them?" Ryan mumbled to his sister who just laughed uncomfortable.

"OK, why don't everyone just stay calm?" Zeke said when he saw how his three friends eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"You knew!?" Troy shouted. Seriosly, come on! He went to West High, big deal? It wasn't like Taylor and I hated the ones in West Highs schoolastic decathlon team.

"Of course I knew, I've met him a lot of times" Zeke said wisley.

"You have been fraternizing with the enemy!" Chad shouted dramatic and backed away from Zeke like he was some kind of animal.

"Come on guys! You are so childish!" Taylor said from where she was standing. I looked at Luke who looked very uncomfortable.

"She's right, why do you have to be so imature? Look at Luke, if he had something against you guys he wouldn't have come here, right?" I said and crossed my arms. No one of the guys said anything.

"So how's it gonna be? Sleeping on the small couch all together this night?" Kelsi said and looked from Jason to Chad to Troy. All three of them mubled something unhearable then looked at Luke.

"This is only because you are a friend to a friend. Don't expect me to like _your_ friends" Chad said and shoke his hand.

"Uhm, am I going to thank you for that?" He answered insecure.

"No you are not. Now try better Chad!" Taylor said and hit Chad on his stomach.

"Fineeeeeeee! Hello, plesaure to meet you" He said and shoke his hand once again.

"Hi?" Luke said even more insecure than before. I looked sternly at Troy and he walked towards him and shoke his hand too.

"I'll try to ignore the fact that you are a Knight, you do seem pretty cool from the little thing we have seened of you" He mumbled honistly. Good boy.

"Thanks" Luke mumbled back and shoke Jasons hand.

"Yeah, welcome to the gang" Jason said and tried to smile a little. Luke looked shocked at Ryan who in his turn looked shocked at Sharpay who in her turn avoided everyone elses looks. She was the one who could have stopped this scene. She was the one to blame.

* * *

New Years Eve happened. It was afternoon and on the night it would turn in to a whole new year. It would be Hello 2007! The guys had got to know Luke and Ryan really good these past two days they had been here. They seem to have a lot of fun together. A few of us were just sitting on the sofas, like almost everyday, doing nothing when Chad walked in from the outsidedoor. 

"Look what papa found!" He shouted and showed several of fireworks.

"Oh God, tell me you're not planning on taking care of those?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" He asked insulted.

"Because you will blow a hand off" I answered with a big smile and laughed. At least THAT would be fun to see.

"Shush you" Chad mumbled and snorted.

"Just give the fireworks to someone who can handle them" Taylor practiclly begged him.

"Here I am, trying to be a man as you always ask me to be, and you wont let me. Talk about bad style Tay!" Chad said dramatic. He started to grow in to the role of our new Drama-queen. Or Drama-king maybe? Taylor just raised her eyebrows. "Fine! Does someone want any fireworks?" He added muttering.

"I want!" I shouted and jumped up and down. This could be an experience! My first fireworks. Taylor took the fireworks away from Chad and gave them to me.

"So your letting her have them but not me?" He complained insulted.

"Is she the one who broke her ski?" She said sarcastic.

"No, she is the one who broke MY ski!" He shouted.

"Yeah right" She mumbled and laughed. When no one else saw I turned to Chad and laughed mocking at him.

* * *

The night came and we were all outside, waiting for the clock to turn to twelve. In the end, it was Troy who became the boss of the fireworks. 

"It's only one minute left!" Sharpay said from she was standing with Zekes arms around her.

"Start lighting the fireworks, captain" Chad said, still a little grumpy since he couldn't have the fireworks, to Troy and gave him a lighter.

"Ten, nine, eight.." Everyone began to count down out loud. This was so exciting. Troy ran away from the fireworks and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"ONE!" Everyone shouted and on the same time the fireworks flew up in the sky and exploaded.

"Happy New Year!" I heard Zeke scream.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone else screamed too, but not on the same time of course. We all hugged each other, some kissed.

"Happy New year, Miss Montez" Troy whispered in my ear from behind. I turned around and smiled.

"Happy New year, Mr Bolton" I whispered back and he kissed me. A slow, gental kiss. It was like I was floating away. We kissed in the new year. Our first kiss the year 2007. Our first and sertianly not our last.

"And by the way.." I said and pulled away from him. He looked at me questionly and I giggled. "…the sexstrike is over"

* * *

**Wohow, sexstrike is over, do you think Troy will get any? ;D Hahah.. Please review as usual, it really keeps me going :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! I want to thank you for all the reviews, but I have got a complain about not responding to them enough. I'm so sorry if more of you feel that way, I really want everyone of you to know I love them so much and that's what keeps me writing. I become so glad whenever I look and see how many reviews I actually got, it's unbelievable - at least for someone like me. You make me happy, that's how it is! Thank you:)**

**Here's chapter 25, I promise I'll try to respond better on this one. R&R, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Troy's point of view**

"Troy! Are you trying to get my arm dislocated!?" Gabriella complained when I dragged her in direction to our bedroom. The sexstrike were over! _Yeees!_ Nothing could stop me now!

"Well, do you know how much I have looked forward to this?" I said stressed as every moment we talked were a moment we could be laying in our bed and have fun.

"Now I know, I have too but not _this_ much" I could hear her mumble before I opened our door. I closed it quickly and started to kiss her passionate. I pulled of her sweater and practiclly carried her to the bed. My sweater flew off, her t-shirt, my t-shirt, our jeans.

"This is just the most romantic moment in my life" I heard her whisper ironic as I stressed off our clothes.

"Shut up and enjoy" I whispered back and weas just about to get us naked when I noticed something. She did too. I knew what it meant, but I hoped somehow a miracle would happen and I would be wrong.

"YES!" She screamed and sat up straight. _Please God, not now!_

"Not yes!" I complained angirly.

"I've got my period! I've got my period!" She yelled, looked down in her panties and started to jump up and down in the bed. _And I thought girls didn't want their period?_

"This is just the perfect time!" I yelled frustrated. When the stupid sexstrike finally were over she had to have her period. That's just my luck!

"Oh come on, one week more wont kill you" Gabriella giggled and kissed me lightly.

"But you see - it will! I am a guy! Guys have needs!" I protested. "Can't we do it still!?" I asked hopefully.

"Ew Troy, no! That's disgusting" She said with her nose wrinkled. I didn't care if it was disgusting, if I didn't get laid soon I would go crazy.

"Come on Gabi! Please!" I begged her.

"Troy, there's other things we can do. You don't have to have sex ALL the time in a relationship" She said and got off the bed.

"Yeah, like what? Lay a puzzle?" I said sarcastic and lay down flat on the bed. Why do God hate me? What have I possibly done to piss him off like this? Fuck it.

"We don't have to go oldie and lay puzzles together, that's a thing you do when you are bored, all I'm saying is that we don't have to have sex twentyfour/seven. Besides, kissing is kind of nice to" She said trying to cheer me up.

"Well, I don't feel like _kissing_ right now. All I want is a little bit of sex, since it's been a week" I said mopeing. This was the worst day of my life. Sexstrike is over and period is taking over! Yey!

"Hey, how about those weeks I have my period? Then it's one week without sex, thought about that?" She said and started to dig in one of her bags. We had never had the power to unpack, we just left our clothes laying on the floor or in our bags.

"No, since you've never had your period after we did it the first time" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I need to go and say hello to Mr Toilet, I'll be right back" She said, took up a pair of new panties and was about to walk out in her underwear.

"Are you going out like that?" I asked and sat up on the bed. She looked down at her body and thought for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah, I might put on something first" She mumbled and put on a bathrobe before walking out of the room. She left me there, sitting on the bed – sexless.

* * *

More days went by, and I could soon not even remember what it felt like to have sex. Well, almost. The day came when we had to pack our things and leave the cabin. Gabriella had still her period then. It was almost over but still. Just a few more days.

"Now when we have three cars, how are we driving?" Sharpay asked everyone when we were out of the cabin. She was meaning who would go with who.

"Uhm.. we could always do a girl-car, and two guy-cars thingy again?" Taylor suggested when no one said anything.

"Or maybe we can do this, Gabriella and I take my car, Sharpay and Zeke go with Luke and Ryan in Ryan's car, and Taylor, Chad, Jason and Kelsi take Taylor's car?" I said out of the blue. It was an idea..

"Yeah, OK with me" Ryan said as he stood leaned against his cardoor.

"Hey, why do you two get to go alone, maybe I want Chad for myself?" Taylor protested.

"No you don't" Gabriella slipped in teasingly.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't" Taylor laughed out. Chad looked very insulted.

"Taylor!" He squeeked out.

"That plan sounds fine by me too" Jason said and the rest agreed, well except for Chad who only looked shocked at Taylor for saying what she said. It was funny.

"Well then, let's get going!" Sharpay shouted and jumped in Ryan's car in the backseat. We all took our seats and headed toward the driveways.

Driving back was pretty much the same as it was driving up. The only differences was that Ryan and Luke were with us and that we stopped at another ugly motel in Utah. I didn't get any sex that night, but she had said that she thought her period would be over around the time we got back. There was nothing more I longed for during the entire road back. And when we finally got back, I got what I wanted. It was wonderful, the best night of my life. I had slept at Gabriella's house when we got back, my mom and dad weren't very pleased since they had missed me a lot, but who cares? I was going to get laid and my mom and dad missing me wouldn't stop me. Seriously, a new World War wouldn't have stopped me.

* * *

Well, the days flew by even more. Gabriella and I were practiclly unseprable during all the days until we got back to school. We slept one night at hers, one at mine and so on. And getting back school would be like the biggest thrill of my life. I looked _sooooo_ forward to meeting Ms Darbus again.

"Welcome back, I trust you all had splendid holidays. Check in the lobby for new activities…" Always the same phrase. I could that line all by my self by now. She always had to go on about some new musical or new things that would happen this year. I was glad there was only a few month left until graduation. Of course it would be sad leaving all my friends behind, but I would not have to face any of the stupid teachers ever again. My dad was already preassuring me about taking one of the plenty schoolarships I had gotten to different basketball-schools. I loved basketball, but I wasn't sure if that was something I wanted to do for a living. Maybe I wanted to be a lawyer or something? Well, that was almost unthinkable for my dad. I got pulled away from my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring. Class over. All the gang got together outside the classroom-door.

"Oh Gabi! Look who's standing over there!" Taylor shrieked when we walked down the corridor. Gabriella looked nervous around and her look got attached on some guy who was putting up school wall charts with some unfamiliar people.

"Who's that?" I asked Taylor but I saw how Gabriellas face started to turn red.

"No one!" It was Gabriella who answered but I wasn't sure if she was answering me or Taylor.

"Of course it is" Taylor said happily. "Troy, that one is Mark Sanders" She added. Mark Sanders? The guy Gabriella had slept with? Oh, he was dead!

"Troy Bolton, I swear to God, if you touch him the sexstrike is on again!" Gabriella hissed at me when she saw how my eyes turned darker. I didn't know why I reacted the way I did, was I jealous there had been other guys in her life? If that was the case, then why? I had had other girls in mine.. Well, I had to choose, sex or fight.

"Come on Gabi!" I protested. We got closer to where they were standing. It was now or never. Gabriella's past sexstrike had been so hard and now it was finally over. Would I risk it?

"Touch him and there's no sex for a long time, Bolton" She hissed at me.

"Damn you" I mumbled back and took a deep breath. I couldn't help myself. When we walked by them, I "accidently" pushed him with my shoulder and he flew in to the wall. Oh no! The smash had been really loud, Gabriella and everyone else heard it! I was screwed.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed squeekily and ran over to Mike. "Are you OK? I'm so sorry for him" She said to him and helped him up.

"Ehm, I'm OK" He answered mumbling but rubbed his right arm constantly. He looked at me with eyes full off hate. Wait, was I supposed to be _scared?_ Puh-lease.

"It's so on again, Bolton!" Gabriella said angirly to me when we walked away from them. Yey! This was great! At least I could hit that Sanders all I wanted now. _Like that would make up for not having sex - again. _I was stupid.

* * *

**_Thanks again for ALL reviews I've got!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews! I seriously don't believe it:D You guys make me so happy!**

**Here is chapter 26, I'll try to give you a new one tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this, please review as usual :) **

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Gabriella's point of view**

The next day, after school, the whole gang were meeting at a café, just hanging out. When I got there everyone was already there. _Great, I was the last, all because our crappy car._ My mom had said she would give me a ride but it turned out I had to walk.

"Oh, we thought you had ditched us there for a second" Sharpay said jeering when I took a seat around the big table at 'Cornetto Bar'. "Nice to finally see you" She added.

"The car wouldn't start" I mumbled.

"Well, now when everyone is hear, Troy, Ryan and I have some exciting news" Sharpay told us with a big smile. She had news that involved Troy without me knowing it?

"Yeah, since all of you know we all have our birthdays in January, quite close, we have descided to throw a party together" She announced. Sharpay and Ryans birthday was today and Troys was this Monday, six days from now. But wait, they had planned a party and not told us?

"And when is this held?" I asked interested. Pushing away the thought that they had planned all this without telling us, this could be funny. It would actually be very funny. Good idea they had, those sneaking rabbits.

"This weekend" Sharpay said quickly and gave us all a big smile. All of our jaws dropped. _This weekend?_ It was only like three days left until it was Friday! Did they think about we wanting to bring gifts?

"This weekend!?" Kelsi repeated shocked. I was obviously not the only one reacting like I did.

"Yeah, I know it's very last minute but we have all talked about that we don't want anything from you guys. Just that you show up will be enough" Troy said calm. Finally he spoke, he had been quiet like a little mouse. Maybe it was because Sharpay practically did all the speaking.

"I was not only thinking about the presents, how about the people in school you want to come? Maybe it's to late to ask them, maybe they have other plans?" Kelsi said, still a little shocked about it being so close.

"Uhm, they know" Troy almost whispered. Wait a minute, they knew and we didn't!?

"Excuse me!?" It was Taylors turn to speak.

"We wanted it to be a surprice to you guys!" Ryan cut in. He gave out a little nervous laughter. "Hehe.. surprice!" He added and gestured with his hands. Great time to yell 'surprice' - like it's a surprice now? We have knowned about it for a couple of minutes now.

"Well then, it's all peachy" I said and smiled. If everyone else knew and they told us now it was all good, right? They had after all only meant good from keeping it from us. They wanted it to be a surprice. No one said anything, we all ate from our ice-cream we had orderd before they told us about the party. Except for Sharpay, she was drinking a latte.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Taylor exclaimed when it had been silence for a short time. "Did anyone see Mark Sanders in school today? Well except for you Luke, we know you can't see him" She added almost exploding about the thing she wanted to tell us. I knew I hadn't seen him so I shoke my head, so did everyone else. I took a big bite of the ice-cream and looked up at her and saw her smiling.

"His arm was plastered!" She exclaimed. I spat out the ice-cream of shock and looked at her with big eyes. His arm was plastered!? Troy had broke his arm!? I looked at him now and he let out a big sigh of fright.

"You have already taken away the sex from me, please don't punish me anymore!" He said with fear on his voice.

"You broke his arm!" I said with a loud voice.

"Please Gabi. I can't help that his bones are weak!" He mumbled and looked down at his bowl. "I didn't mean to anyway" He added and looked at me looking for sympathy.

"Is this something I need to know about?" I heard Luke whisper to Sharpay who sat next to him.

"Troy pushed this Mark Sanders-guy in to a wall yesterday because he had slept with Gabriella one time a while ago, and now it seems like he broke his arm" Sharpay whispered back all in one. She took a deep breath and looked at me and Troy staring at each other.

"Wait, wait! His name is Mike Sanders?" It was Luke who spoke again. Almost all of us nodded quickly and the expression on his face seemed like going angrier and angrier after each second that went bye. _Uhh, what was happening?_ "And he goes to your school?" He added. We all nodded again, but shocked. "My sister is dating a Mike Sanders from East High!"

"How long have they been dating?" I asked in a low voice. I felt like I had been doing something wrong even though I didn't know how long they had been dating.

"For over two years, it might actually be three!" Luke said like he knew I had slept with him during that time. Well, he was right. It was somwhere around one and a half year since we slept together. I felt guilty, but on the same time angry.

"And he said he loved me!" I exclaimed grumpy. They all looked at me with weird faces.

"Did _you_ love him?" Taylor asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Of course not! But still, it was so sweet when he said it" I said and was almost dreaming away to the time when he said it.

"I knew he was an idiot!" Luke mumbled angirly wich was the thing keeping me from remembering the moment. I looked up at him and knew how he must feeling. Finding out the boyfriend to his sister had been cheating on her must not be something a guy dream about.

"See, I did it for a good reason, Gabi!" I heard Troy whisper in my ear teasingly. He was right, now I realized that Mark had deserved it but it was still not nice to break someones arm.

"She still holding the sexstrike on you?" I heard Chad laughing to Troy mockingly.

"Well, me and Ryan have to leave now" Sharpay said over everyones voices and got up.

"Yeah, mom and dad wants to meet us for a coffee before they go to Australia, they are leaving this evening" Ryan explained and got up he too. Nice to leave on their childrens birthday.. Well, they might have not had any choice. Who am I to blame anyway?

"From coffee to another coffee" He mumbled and smiled at us.

"And we almost forgot to tell you!" Sharpay said, remembering something. "We are planning on going out on a restaurant to eat dinner since mom and dad wont be home, do you guys want to come along?" She added with a smile on her lips.

"Of course"

"Count me in"

"Absolutly" Acceptions came from everyone. It would be really nice to go out and eat.

"Are you the ones who pay?" It could only be Chad who asked that kind of question. We all looked at him with our jaws dropped and Taylor hit him hard on his chest.

"It's their birthday, of course they are not paying! You are such and idiot Chad!" She hissed at him and he looked kind of embarrassed.

"Well, meet us at 'Bellman', you know the karaoke-restaurant in town, around seven tonight" Sharpay giggled and waved to everyone before they walked away.

"Bye!" I yelled and smiled to myself. That would be really fun, eating out with all my best friends.

* * *

Later that night, we were sitting around another big table, but at 'Bellman', everyone full of all the steaks and other food we had eaten. The clock was around eight or nine and the karaoke was about to start. A man was walking from table to table, making people sign up to sing. When he approached our table Chad began to wave at him and he walked with quick steps towards us.

"I want to sign up" He said with a big smile on his face. _Chad sings?_ No way! While he was writing he looked up at Troy with a big grin.

"Here you go" He said, putting the small note in to the man's little basket with notes. Now he looked at me with a big grin. What did he want?

"You have something up your sleeve!" Troy exclaimed and pointed at Chad threathing.

"Hellluu? Sleeveless?" Chad said a bit questionly and pointed at his sleevless suit-pants. I rolled my eyes and looked at the first person up on stage singing. It was a man singing Like A Virgin by Madonna. Classic. It's always someone singing that song where there's karaoke. When he finally stopped sing, people booed him of stage on joke and the man with the sign-ups got up on stage picking a note of the little basket. He took the microphone in his hand and looked out on everybody.

"Can we have a Gabriella Montez and a Troy Bolton up on stage? 'The never-singing lovecouple of East High'?" He said in the mic. Both me and Troy froze. Singing – in front of a whole restaurant? I would faint, I always do. I have stage-fright for gods sake! I hated Chad right now. I hated his guts!

"They are right here!" Jason shouted teasingly when no one of us got up. A light turned our way and the people in the restaurant started clapping their hands for us to up there.

"They are going to sing 'A Little Bit of Love'" The man with the microphone said and Sharpay pracitclly pushed me out of my chair. Troy and me both walked against our will towards the stage and got to microphones pressed in our hands. The music started to play, someone from our table wolf-whistled and the text on the TV in front of us showed up. I wanted to die, right this second I wanted to die. Troy took a deap breath, then started to sing to the music as it was he who was supposed to sing.

"_We've gotta make a move_

_Take a chance, while the night is young _

_A sweet romance, though we fuss and fight _

_You're my song and dance, almost every night_

_Your heart is mine, yeah..._" He looked me in the eyes nervous, people were clapping their hands wildly and the chorus we both was supposed to sing came. I closed my eyes hard.

"_We break up a little bit_

_Make up a little bit_

_Shake up a little bit_

_Try some harder_

_And that's just apart of it_

_It's all for a little bit of love_" I couldn't believe it! I sang, in public! Troy smiled at me carefully and a new text appeard on the TV. My verse came and I took a deep breath.

"_We've come a long long way_

_From the world we knew _

_And the jest we played_

_In our neighbourhood_

_No matter what they say_

_About me and you_

_We live the way we do_

_The way we do, yeah..._" I heard more whistles coming from our table and I saw how they all were clapping their hands.

"_We break up a little bit_

_Make up a little bit_

_Shake up a little bit_

_Try some harder_

_And that's just apart of it_

_It's all for a little bit of love_" We both sang and I smiled a little. Confidence started to run through me.

"_Oh, you better believe it_

_Darling_

_Oh, you better believe it_

_We don't need it_" Troy said and smiled at me flirtasouly. Loads and loads of whistles broke out, and not only from our friends.

"_So we break up a little bit_

_Make up a little bit_

_Shake up a little bit_

_Try some harder_

_And that's just apart of it_

_It's all for a little bit of love_" We sang the chorus again, and I did it without looking away from everyone. By now, I had a big smile on my face and was even moving along with the music.

"_Oh, you better believe it_

_Darling_

_Oh, you better believe it_

_We don't need it_" Troy sang again and moved a little closer to me.

"_I wanna be with you in every room_

_I wanna walk with you as bride and groom_

_Though we crash and burn, we're still in bloom_

_It's a given take, you're my face_" I sang and was looking at Troy all the time. His whole face was smiling, I bet mine was too. The last chorus came.

"_So we break up a little bit_

_Make up a little bit_

_Shake up a little bit_

_Try some harder_

_And that's just apart of it_

_It's all for a little bit of love_" We both sang, still looking in each others eyes.

"_All for a little bit of love_" I sang myself and the music stopped a few seconds later. The whole restaurant burst out in applause but Troy and I couldn't look at anything but each other. _I guess we sang good?_ Troy walked even closer to me, grapped my neck and kissed me. If everyone was cheering before, they were screaming now.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Love all of your reviews! Thanks again, I don't know what to say :)**

**PS, The song they sang is from Sweden, perhaps that's because you don't recognize it. It's not actually a duet, but I made it one. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi! **

**Someone said in the previous chapter that I mixed up Mark and Mike when they talked about the guy Gabriella ahd slept with and the guy Luke's sister was dating. So sorry for that - it's Mike that his name is, not Mark. Don't know why I even wrote Mark several times, stupid me :D Haha. Well, sorry again and remember that it is Mike they talk about all the time. **

**Here's Chapter 27 though, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Gabriella's pint of view**

"Have you guys ever been there?" Taylor asked as she, Chad and I were walking along the streets towards Troy's, Sharpay's and Ryan's party in Sharpay and Ryan's house.

"Nope. God this shoe's killing me!" I answered and precisly avoided to sprain one of my ancle's as I walked with very high-heels.

"I have. Once" Chad said and laughed at me when I stampled my way forward. "Alright there, Brainy?" He added jeering.

"Yeah" I snorted and really considered the thought of taking off the shoes.

"Their house is huge" Chad said when no one said anything. "Like double Troy's" He compared and nodded to himself. _Wow._ Double Troy's! I couldn't continue to think about that, the shoes took all of my attention. They really was the shoes of the Devil. _The Devil wears Prada right? _And woah! I wear Prada's! Fake-Prada but anyway.

"Tell me one more time why we decided to walk!" I yelled frustrated, sat down on the street and took off the heels. Now I had had enough! I wouldn't have any foots left if I continued walking in them.

"You're going to walk barefoot?" Taylor asked hesitant.

"Yes" I answered with a big smile. The shoes were off, I could breath!

"OK.." She mumbled and I saw her rolling her eyes. When we finally arrived at the Evan's street we heard the music roar. We were three houses away but I could still hear the music perfecly. _Talk about a party._ We got to the house and Chad knocked the door (like someone would hear it?) and opened it right after.

"Happy birthday guys!" He screamed and I understanded that the three of them was right inside the door.

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled when I got inside. Sharpay, Ryan and Troy walked to us and I kissed Troy when he was standing infront of me.

"Happy Birthday" I mumbled when he grabbed my neck and kissed me again.

"My birthday is on Monday" He said when we pulled away.

"I know, but that's what you say on ones Birthday-party" I said and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Sharpay and Ryan!" I said and hugged the both of them. "Hi guys!" I added when I saw Zeke, Jason, Kelsi and Luke behind them. We all stood there for a while, talking and laughing, until everyone except for me and Troy walked separate ways. Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi went to dance, Ryan and Luke went to grab something to drink and Chad and Taylor both mumbled something about checking how the bedrooms looked like. All of us knew what they were planning, those rabbits.

"Hey! I know a great present you can give me a little early. In fact, that's all I want!" Troy said. He put his arms around my shoulders and we walked in to the big living-room. Well, not maybe a living-room – it was the biggest room I've ever seen with a big flatscreen TV, lot's of couches and a bar where a lot of people were standing, drinking themselves waisted.

"And what is that?" I asked as we sat down on one of the empty couches. He didn't answer, just looked at me and blinked with one eye seductive.

"Haha! Nice try, buddy! I'm not breaking the sexstrike" I said and shoke my head.

"But Gabi. I want to make up for everything!" He complained and looked at me frustrated.

"You broke his arm, how are you going to make up for that?" I said and crossed my arms.

"Well, one thing I can do is satisfy you" He said flirtatiously and rolled a lock of my hair around his fingers.

"Ah! Troy, you are hopless! I meant make it up to him! You doesn't even seem to be sorry for it!" I said and laughed when he looked confused. "It was _his_ arm you broke, not mine" I explained sarcastic.

"But how am I going to make up for that? Walk up to him and say 'Hey Mike! Want to borrow my arm since your don't work', or what?" He said just as sarcastic he too. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, you are not getting any until you can prove you deserve it." I smiled at him teasingly.

"How about that 'I wanna be with you in every room' then?" He asked grumpy. He meant that song we had sung in the restaurant the other day.

"Duh? It was a song?" I said and got up from the couch. Although it had been a song, I felt exacly like that. I _wanted_ to be with him in every room. I _wanted _to walk with him as bride and groom. He _was_ my face.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, but was still sitting down.

"Have fun!" I laughed out.

"You can have fun with me?" He said insulted.

"I know, you are the one I have the most fun with. But _you,_ I see every day" I said and smiled. "Now I am going to catch up with the friends I barely see anymore" I added and walked away. Before I was beyond sight thanks to all the people in the room, I turned around and gave him a blow-kiss. He smiled at me. I knew I was more in love than I've ever been before. My heart was his. His heart was mine. I walked towards the bar, one of my friends from my Chemistry-class was over there, talking to some strange guy I had never seen before. I walked up to them since I knew they couldn't be flirting, she had a boyfriend she loved more than anything.

"Hi Cassidy!" I said friendly and she looked at me.

"Gabriella!" She yelled and threw herself around my neck and hugged me. Uh? Why did she hug me? We had seen each other latest yesterday? "It is so much fun to see you! You know how much you mean to me right? We can never ever be separated from each other this long ever again!" _Aha!_ She was drunk.

"Yeah, right" I said, a little scared actually, and pulled away from her. She laughed in a drunk kind of way and drank some more from her blue cup of something I was sure was beer.

"Hi, I'm Wade" The guy she had been talking to said and held out his hand to me. I grabbed it and smiled a little. Cassidy had thrown herself around my neck again. "You are Gabriella Montez, right?" He added. OK, this was weird. No one uselly knew who I was. "Troy's grilfriend?" He said when I didn't answered.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I said friendly although I understood it was a friend of Troy's.

"I play in the basketball-team" He said and smiled. He didn't really seem to be drunk at all.

"Right!" I exclaimed as I rembered who it was now. It was all a act, I didn't recognize him even a little. I took a blue cup of beer that was standing on a porch and tired to push away Cassidy from me who had started to hug me a third time.

"Look! There's Taylor McKessie! Aren't you going to say hello?" I exclaimed and pointed at Taylor and Chad who just came down from the stairs, looking a little tossled up. Cassidys eyes flew up and she blinked a little.

"Taylor! My _BEST_ friend!" She screamed when she saw her and stumbled away on unsteady foots. I saw how Taylor looked a little scared and laughed to myself. Finally I got rid of her. Not that she was annoying as person. She was annoying as drunk.

"Thank God" I heard that Wade mumble and he took the seat next to me that Cassidy a few seconds ago had been seated on.

"Huh?" I said, turning my head to him.

"You pracitclly saved my life. She have forbid me to leave for centuries" He said and sighed.

"Well your welcome then" I said and took a sip from the beer. I felt how he looked at me. Checking out my body. I was very uncomfortable, but didn't show it.

"So, do you wanna dance?" He asked and I looked at him without knowing what to say. I really, really didn't want to dance with him. He freaked me out. But he was a friend of Troy's and I sure didn't want Troy's friend to dislike me.

"Sure" I mumbled and placed my glass on the bar, wishing someone would come and save me from him. I looked around helpless before we walked out in the middle of the room, where the most people was dancing but a lot of others were making-out aswell. We both started to move along to the music, me as far away from him as possible.

"You look good" I heard him say but pretended not to hear it. Suddenly I felt his hands around my waist, travelling along my back. I swallowed and pulled them away.

"Get off" I mumbled irritated. I knew it. I knew something like this would happen. All that was missing was that Troy would come and think something else. His hands touched my hips again and I once again pulled away them. Or I tried to, he was strogner than me, his arms weren't moving. "I have a boyfriend, remember? Troy Bolton, your _friend_!?" I added angry.

"Oh Troy doesn't have to know" He mumbled and smiled. I was disgusted. He made me feel like throwing up.

"Stop! I don't want to!" I said in a shrill tone. I was really scared by now, his body was coming closer, his hands was touching more and more.

"Get off!" I said louder and angrier but he didn't get off. His body was now pressed agains mine and the panic started to flush threw my body. His hands on my ass, his hands on my back, his hands on my waist, his hands _everywhere_! I felt how he tried to kiss me and I moved my face as far away from him. I could almost feel his disgusting lips against mine and I pulled my head away more. My heart raised and my voice was shaking.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled and tried to hit him away. I didn't know what to do. He was pushing me against the doorway to what I knew was an emptey room. I felt how the tears was pounding on my eyelids and the fear and panic in my body. There was nothing I could do and no one seem to see what was happening. The music was to loud for anyone to hear me and everyone was to busy with themselves or another to notice us.

"Get off!" I screamed helpless and felt tears streaming down my cheeks. My heart raised even more, I was so scared. I tried my best to hit him and scream. Nothing helped, he didn't get off.

"Now we two are going to have fun. You didn't reject your precious Troy, now did you?" He said and his voice was scary. We were getting more close to the door.

"No! Stop! Get off!" I screamed and felt how his body and hands got pulled away. Troy was standing behind us, dragging away Wade from me with the most hateful look on his face I had ever seen. He too scared me.

"SHE.." He screamed so loud I jumped of shock and he punshed Wade over the jaw. Everyones eyes was aiming at us, looking from Troy hitting Wade to me crying. _So that's how loud you have to scream to get someones attention?_ I saw Sharpay running towards me and I soon felt her comforting arms around my body, hugging me. I couldn't stop crying, I was so scared. "...SAID.." Another punshing over his nose. "…GET…" Another over his cheek. "…OFF!" He finished and was now placed over his waist and hit him a fourth time with all his strength in the face. "Don't you even dare so much to look at her one more time!" He screamed furious and hit him again. He got up on his feet and looked down at him. "And just so you know, you are off the team" He added screaming.

"Hey, you can't kick anyone out the team!" I heard Wade protest. Blood was streaming down his nose and from a wound on his cheek and his both eyes began to swich to a blue color.

"Show up there and all your bones will be crushed!" He said threathing and looked at him. Wade swallowed. "Now get out!"

"So it's your house now?" I heard him say while he crawled up on his feet, trying to sound mocking.

"No, it's mine! Get out!" Sharpay yelled angirly, still hugging me. He looked at everyone but his eyes got attached on me. I felt the fear inside of me again but I knew he couldn't do anything.

"I know she wanted it!" He hissed looking at me. Now the fear was replaced of fury but before I could scream anything or even move I saw Troy's fist flying in the direction to his face. He flew down on the floor again groaning low of pain and Troy waved his hand in the air. I saw that he had small cuts on his knuckles.

"I swear to God! If you don't get out I'll kill you!" He screamed and Wade stappled his way towards the door. Troy walked with fast steps to me and Sharpay backed away from me – letting Troy take over the hug. I felt his strong arms around my body and I started sob agains his chest. The tears I had stopped from streaming down my cheeks was now coming back.

"Are you OK?" He whispered in my ear, kissing my head. I couldn't get out any words, I just nodded with my faces still pushed agains his chest. "Ssh.. Nothing's gonna happen now. I wouldn't let anything happen" He mumbled and stroke the back of my head. Although the most people had returned to what they was doing before, some was still looking at us. I didn't care, let them stare.

"I love you" I mumbled sobbing.

"I love you too. More than anything" He whispered and I felt his arms hugging me harder. There was no place in the world I could feel more safe in than right there, in his arms.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked after a while of doing nothing but just standing there. I pulled my head away from his chest and looked him in the eyes. I saw how the anger was still there.

"No" I whispered low. He stroke away the tears from my cheeks and kissed me gently on the lips. We stood there for minutes kissing.

"If you want to, the sexstrike can be over?" I said smiling after a long time.

"If I want to?" He repeated shocked. "Are you crazy?" I laughed at his reaction. He smiled at me and kissed me again and I was reliefed that he didn't drag me up to a bedroom, getting my arm dislocated again.

* * *

**Whohow, Troy the hero :D Haha, please review and thank you so much for all the reviews on chap 26 :) Thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) Love them.**

**Here you have chapter 28! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28 – Troy's point of view**

Weeks went by, my birthday came and it faded away just as quickly. Lukes birthday was next to happen, 31th of January. He had already invited all of us to his big party. It would be scary to come to a house full of Knights. Although it was weeks ago that thing on our party happened, I didn't want to take my eyes off Gabriella for one second. I had never been that scared and angry before in my entire life - I was still angry. Gabriella seemed to get better though, just a few days after the party she was laughing and talking just as usual. During all these past weeks we didn't see the rat Wade once. It was like he disappeard, moved – something.. I was glad. Really glad, because if I had seen him again I would almost have killed him. For what he almost did to Gabriella there was no forgivness. One thing with he getting cut from the team was bad though, we had to have basketball try-outs with guys who showed up and not even knowing what a basketball was. Those try-outs was a living Hell. I hated them and I knew the whole basketball-team had to be there. Two days from now and the three-hour-hell would start.

"Hi!" I felt someone throw their arms around my neck from behind. I turned and saw Gabriella smiling at me.

"Hello" I grinned.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asked and walked beside me towards our common math-lession. We had decided that we would do something today after school.

"You can sleep over at my place if you want. My parents are away, I think they are coming tomorrow" I answered and put one arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, that'll be nice" She said and smiled her beautiful smile at me. "Where are they anyways?" She added asking.

"Down in Florida" I answered considering whether I would tell her why. She didn't ask why so it was up to me. "They are picking up my sisiter, she's been kicked out of school" I added, waiting for the bomb to come.

"You have a sister!!?" There it came. I knew I should have told her about it before!

"Yeah" I answered and looked at her shocked face.

"Why haven't you told me!?" She exclaimed.

"Well, the talk have never been brought up" I said quietly.

"Uh, maybe because I didn't knew about her!?" She answered sarcastic.

"Fine then, she's not worth mention" I said simple.

"She's your sister?" She protested and looked at me with a questingly look on her face.

"And I love her _oh so very much_, but she's just a pain in the ass. You wouldn't even like her" I told her as we stepped inside the classroom. The rest of the gang were already there, sitting behind their benches.

"Did you guys know that Troy had a sister!?" Gabriella shouted when she saw everyone.

"Yeah.." They all answered in chorus. Oops! They all knew and Gabriella didn't! This couldn't go so very well.

"You told all of them!?" Gabriella turned her head at me even more shocked.

"No, I told Jason, Chad and Zeke. Sharpay met her once when we were together. The others I have no idea how they knows" I explained quickly. I did have one idea how they knew, Chad and Jason must be the ones who told them, but before we could talk any more about it Mrs Tillman walked inside with her long grey hair in a pony-tail.

"Hello Children" She said and walked up to her desk. She put down some papers and walked over to the whiteboard. She started to write down a lot of numbers and I sighed. "Take notes children, today we start where we left off yesterday. _Equations_" She babbled and I noticed she did not only write numbers, she wrote letters too. I sucked at equations and I hated doing them too. _So boring!_

"Who cares about that shit? Well, I know I don't" My head flew up the second I heard Chad say those words, so did everyone elses heads too and Mrs Tillman turned around. **(A/N. One of my friends actually said that in one of our math-lessions to our teacher once:D )**

"What did you say Mr Danforth?" She yelled insulted. He just laughed. Gosh, this is almost as bad as when I argue with Miss Gibbs!

"Detention Mr Danforth…" She started to say but Chad interrupted her.

"It's Friday" He told her wisely. _It's Friday?_ Did he really think that just because it was Friday it would stop her from giving him detention? I sighed and shoke my head. _Amateur._

"Detention Mr Danforth, everyday next week. Now get out of my classroom!" She hissed at him. He started to look a little scared and Taylor laughed at him teasingly. He turned to me, who was smiling at him, and mimed 'Bitch!'. I nodded carefully and he walked out of the classroom. I wished I could join him, but I really had to raise my grade in this subject. Graduating with a D would not be to prefer and starting to skip classes would not help me.

The day went by and all of us was saying goodbye, ready to go home to our separate houses. Well, Gabriella was going with me to my place.

"Wait, everyone!" It was Ryan who shouted and Gabriella and I hurried back to him as we were walking towards my car.

"What is it?" It was Zeke who spoke and he too had come back.

"I just got texstmessage from Luke!" He yelled and looked down at his cellphone. "I quote; 'Don't you think a certain Wade D. Howe has started at West High?'!" He added and looked up at everyone. I felt how Gabriella squeezed my hand harder. Hearing his name must have been hard. "And listen to this! He have tried out for the team!" Ryan finished.

"What team?" Chad asked dumb and Taylor smashed him over the back of his head.

"The basketball-team you stupid!" She whispered.

"Screw him" I heard Gabriella whisper and she started to walk away against my car, dragging me with her.

* * *

Back at the house she seemed a lot happier, like she had forgotten about Wade so I didn't dare to pull it up. 

"So, what school was it your sister got kicked out from?" She asked when I opened the door.

"I think it was something in Miami, an art and design school" I answered. I really didn't know the exact name, just what she was educating for and where the school was.

"Oh, she want's to be a designer?" Gabriella asked and shut the door behind us.

"Yeah" I answered shortly and threw my jacket on a chair in the hallway. She did the same.

"So, what do you want to do? And don't you dare say 'share our appreciation for each other in bed'!" She said teasingly.

"I do not say it like that!" I protested and started to chase her. I chased her threw the living-room and out to the kitchen. I cought her in there and picked her up. We both fell to the floor and before she could run away I grabbed her and started to tickle her. My favorite-torture. Tickeling. I had never before met anyone as ticklish as Gabriella.

"Ok, OK! I give up!" She begged and I stopped. She smiled at me and I was so close to kiss her when she continued to speek. "I know! Let's bath!" She exclaimed and turned her head to our backdoor that led out to the pool. Before I could answer she had got up on her feet and opened the door.

"Come on you lazy!" She yelled, ran out and I got up - running after her. I saw how she had thrown herself in to the pool with all her clothes on and I did the same. When I got up to the surface she put her amrs around my neck and kissed me while she was laughing really hard. She locked her legs around my waist and I carried her, in the water, towards the edge and she kissed me all along. I pushed her against the poolwall and before we knew it, our clothes was swimming around in the pool by themselves and we were 'sharing our appreciation for each other – _in the pool_'.

It was late in the night, or in the morning. I didn't know, we never got to sleep. We were sitting on the balcony outside my room and watched the sun rise. We were only wrapped in blankets, our clothes were all wet, hanging to dry in the bathroom. I stroke her legs, she was sitting on my lap with her head leaned against mine. We didn't talk, we were just sitting there watching the sun. It was beautiful.

"Gabriella.." I said with such a low voice that it could have been taken for a whisper.

"Mhm?"

"..do you want to marry me?" I asked and her head flew up and she turned to me.

"What?" She said with eyes big as plates.

"In a couple of years of course!" I added quickly. I hadn't realized how odd that must have sounded. I really must have scared her there. Haha!

"In like ten years, of course!" She said shoken up. _Ten!?_

"Ten!?" I repeated out loud. "In ten years we have grandchildren!"

"Troy, our _children_ could be tops ten years old!" She said wisely and looked at me with a weird look.

"Fine. But you really want to wait ten years? I was thinking more like three, four" I said and started to think. Was three years long enough?

"Seven" She suggested, trying to mediate.

"Five" I offered and she looked at me for a while.

"Deal. Five" She grinned and started to laugh, just like I did.

"But seriously, you will marry me? Right?" I said with a calm voice.

"Yeah, I just agreed on five years" She said smiling.

"Promise?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I promise you, Troy Bolton, that I will marry you in five years. Just don't forget to propose" She said and kissed me carefully.

"Hey, didn't I just propose?" I asked, trying to sound insulted.

"I want a real one, with you going down on one knee and holding the ring up to me in a little black box" She told me with the cutest grin on her face. I laughed and kissed her.

"You want to go to bed?" I asked her as she put her head on my shoulder, leaned against my head again.

"A little longer, please?" She said in a whisper.

"Of course" I whispered back and made my position more comfortable. I held my arms around her and I closed my eyes. I closed them and when I opened them the sun was standing high on the sky, people were out cutting grass and playing around and Gabriella was cuddled up in my arms with blanket around her body. _We must have fell asleep... _

"Gabriella" I whispered and shoke her carefully. She didn't respond. "Gabriella" I said a with little louder voice and shoke her some more.

"Huh?" Her head flew up and she looked groggy around herself. "Why are we out here?" She added asking but seemed like remember kind of quickly.

"Let's get inside and grab some breakfast" I mumbled before letting out a big jawing. Gabriella crawled down my lap and standed up in front of me. We walked inside to my room with our blankets around our naked bodys.

"You think I can borrow something to wear?" Gabriella said and sat down on my bed. I walked to my closet, picked out a pair of bathing-shorts and a t-shirt for me and I gave her a pair of my white wildcats-shorts and a t-shirt for her too. We put on our clothes and walked hand in hand downstairs. When we got in to the living-room I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch each reading a newspaper.

"Hello there" I said and smiled big when they looked up.

"Troy!" They both got up from the couch and walked over to me and hugged me.

"Hi Lucille, Hi Jack!" Gabriella said and hugged them aswell. They had really got to know each other well, Gabriella was practiclly one of the family.

"Your sister is home, go say hello" My mom said and smiled, my dad on the other hand snorted. I bet he was mad at her for getting kicked out.

"Uh, I'll deal with her later. Food is more important" I said but a few sconds later I felt a slap on the back of my head. One of those slaps Taylor always gave Chad.

"Nice to see you too, Troy!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Sis!" I said falsely and held out my arms.

"Yeah right?" She said and looked at me weird, not throwing herself on me and hugging me as I knew she wouldn't.

"See, she hates me" I mumbled to my mom who just shoke her head and walked back to the couches.

"Gabreilla, this is my precious sister Tasha. Tasha, this is my girlfirend Gabriella" I introduced them and they shoke hands.

"Hello there. But what happened to the blonde little bitch?" She said and looked at me.

"Uhm, I dumped her" I answered with a shrug. I heard Gabriella cough falsly and I looked at her irritating.

"_She_ dumped _you_, Troy" She said and smiled big and Tasha burst out in laughter.

"No she didn't" I tried and looked around. I couldn't stand my sister teasing me about getting dumped, even though I didn't care about the dumping.

"Walking up to you and slapping you – what was it, five times? – then screaming 'We are so over!' must count as a dumping? Right?" She said teasingly and I just stared at her coldly. Tasha was laughing really hard and Gabriella started to giggle.

"And why did she slap you, Troyieboy?" Tasha laughed out.

"Because of me!" Gabriella answered before I could and she looked kind of proud.

"Excuse me?" Tasha said interested.

"Yeah, I kind of kissed her infront of everybody…" I started to say but got interrupted.

"Now that's stupid!" It was Tasha.

"…but what matters now is that everybody is friends and Sharpay isn't that big bitch that she was before" I added and sighed.

"Oh, I never thought she could stop being a bitch!" Tasha exclaimed.

"I didn't say that? All I said was that she stopped being a_ big_ bitch, now she is a _small _bitch" I explained and she raised her eyebrows.

"Gabriella, come and look what I found!" It was my mom who yelled and she held up what it looked like a photo. Both Gabriella and Tasha hurried to see what it was but I standed there, freezing to my spot. If it was a photo of me I would kill her!

"Hahaha! Look Troy, you're naked!" My sister yelled teasingly and pointed at the photo. Great! My mom was just great! Gabriella started to laugh a little.

"How cute!" I heard her say to my mom who was also laughing.

"Seriously Troy, your weenie is like this big" She said and held a space that was some where about two inches long between her thumb and her forefinger. "Sure hope for Gabriella's sake that it has grown a little" She added mockingly and I just wanted to kill her. I hated pictures of me. Not talk about naked pictures.

"Tasha!" My mom exclaimed when she heard what she said.

"Sorry mom, but you know how kids are. They start doing it around eight nowadays" Tasha said sarcastic.

"That I know" My mom said smiling. "But you don't have to talk about Troy and Gabriella's sexlife" She added and I closed my eyes hard. This was just getting worse and worse. Gabreilla made out a shocked noise when my mom said that.

"It's not sexlife saying that I hoped his penis would be bigger than that little thingy" She explained and I just wanted everyone to stop talking about this. Espacially my thing I had downstairs.

"It's not so much bigger, trust me" I heard Gabriella whisper on joke to my sister and they both started laughing. My mom heard her too and laughed she aswell. I really didn't understand why my family was so out about talking about everything sex-related.

"See mom, then they can't do it so very often!" Tasha said wisely.

"Oh they are doing it alright" My mom said, nodded to herself and looked at Gabriella who sighed of worry.

"What?" She asked nervous. I hit myself hard on the forehead and groaned.

"We found your bra in the pool, sweetie, we hang it to dry in the kitchen" My mom said in her sweet mommy-voice. Gabriellas eyes grew bigger and I continued hitting myself.

"Uh" Was all she got out and I saw how her cheeks turned red. "I have nooo idea how that got there" She tried to explain away and I just shoke my head to myself. _Like that's gonna work!_

"Oh sweat it honey, we know what you youngsters are doing these days" My mom said and put the photo on the sofa-table in front of them.

"Could we just stop talking about this!?" I suggested embarrassed and the three of them looked up at me, smiling.

"What is it Troykle? A bothering situation?" Tasha said jeering.

"Nu-huh, the best ever!" I said sarcastic and walked towards Gabriella in the couch. "I think we have had enough for one day now" I added and took her hand. I pulled her up and we started to walk away from my scary family.

"Remember we're going shopping later!" I heard Tasha scream and Gabriella nodded.

"You're going shopping together? When did you arrange this? You have met for like ten minutes" I said shocked.

"We planned it when you didn't listen, think you were to busy hitting yourself on the forehead. By the way, it looks kind of red" She babbled on and stroke her hand gently on my forehead.

"Well, I'm sertainly not coming along" I mumbled and sighed. Go shopping they had to do on their own.

"Why not?" She asked and we sat down at the kitchen-table.

"Carry your bags while the two of you talk girl-stuff? I say not" I said and started to grab from the food that was laying all over the table.

"Fine, we'll do it without you" Gabriella said, smiled at me and I planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you" I said and looked her happily in her eyes.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating, here's chapter 29. It's not very long and it's not very eventful. It's kind of sucky. I don't like it at all. Hope you do anyways.**

**Thank you for the reviews I got on the previous chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 – Troy's point of view**

I sighed loudly to myself. On purpose – I wanted everyone in front of me to see how bored I was.

"OK guys, we all know that you are here to try out for the team but only one of you will be selected" I said and put my hands on my hips. My dad was out of town and since I was the captain I was the one who held the try-outs. Lucky me… "I want each and everyone of you to get up and grab a ball" I said and looked out at all the nervous guys who sat on the grandstand. "What are you waiting for?" I shouted when no one moved. They all jumped up at the sound of my irritated voice. I turned around and walked towards my team, now with one man down.

"Isn't this exciting?" I heard Chad say when I came there. "This is like cheerleading try-outs!" He added and smiled. Didn't he hear himself how weird that sounded?

"And you are used to go to cheerleading try-outs I guess?" I said sarcastic and watched how almost every guy who was here to try out for the team had grabbed a ball.

"Alright then, lean up in front of me" I shouted and they ran towards me. They formed a line, looking like little soldiers. "I want everyone to do one free-throw each, starting from the right" I said and the guy standing far to the right walked up and threw the ball. It would hit my face badly if I didn't bow quick.

"Do you even know what a free-throw is!?" I screamed to the tall guy infront of me. He didn't say anything, he just looked confused. "Out!" I added and pointed at the doorway. The guy didn't say anything now either, he just walked with grumpy steps towards the door.

"Next!" A little shubby guy walked up without a basketball in his hands. I just stared at him. My mood was very low and he not doing as I said before was not bringing it up.

"Where's your basketball?" I asked when he didn't do anything except for standing there with a big smile on his face.

"And could you describe to me exacly what a basketball is?" He said with a peepy voice. My jaw dropped. What did he do on a basketball try-out if he didn't even know what a basketball was!?

"Out!" I screamed frustrated and the little shubby one looked insulted.

"Don't I even get to try?" He asked. I was to annoyed to even answer, I just stared at him and pointed sternly at the door. _Two guys done, twenty to go_.

"What was that?" I asked irritated to Zeke when the little shubby guy walked out. The third one wasn't a dream come true either, even though he was much better than the other two. The fourth was good, but annoyd me with houndreds of questions so he had to go too. The fifth Chad didn't even let try, he had obviosly said something insulting to Chad before. I didn't care, he was ugly and stinked. Not that I judge people by the look. Or, do I? Anyways, the sixth was bad. The seventh was worse and the eight was worst. The ninth was my savior. He placed the ball in the basket. I didn't show him out, he got to wait at a bench.

"Next!" I screamed, a little reliefed that we had one good here at least. A very over-weight guy walked up and smacked with his mouth.

"Are you going to shoot?" I asked quickly when he did nothing.

"You know, a lot of people don't know this, but my dad is Harrison Ford and if you let me be on the team I can get you new uniforms" The fatty said and nodded to himself.

"Yeah and my dad is George Bush" I said sarcastic. "Out!"

"Actually Troy, your dad is the coach of this team, I don't think he fell for that" I heard Chad inform me wisely. I sighed and closed my eyes hard. _He is so stupid!_

"Next!" I screamed, avoiding to answer Chad. Another over-weight guy walked up, looking exacly like the one I just sent out. Twins! Hurrey!

"Out!" I screamed before he even opened his mouth

"I didn't say anything!" He protested with his motuh full of, what it looked like, choclate.

"Out!" I repeated and sighed.

"Asshole" I heard him mumble before he disappeard. The next one wasn't so bad, he got to wait at the bench with the other good one. But the rest of them sucked. One even hit a Wildcat on the face, making him bleed nosebleed. One fell on his but as he jumped on a weird way when he tried to throw his ball. Everyone had tried except for the last one. It was a short, pretty weak guy with a cap over his eyes. He had big clothes. He started to dribble the ball. He turned to the basket, jumped and placed the ball perfectly in it. Everyone looked shocked at this little boy, still with the cap over his eyes. He was much better than the other two.

"What is your name?" I asked quietly and cleared my throat.

"Charlie" The little fellah mumbled. He had a very peepy voice. A very_ girly_ voice.

"Could you take of your cap?" I asked, crossed my arms and looked at him. I began to understand what was happening. I looked at the other Wildcats and they seemed to know too. The little guy placed his hand on the hat and threw it away. Big, blonde curles fell down from his head and landed on his back. Correction, _her_ back. A pair of green eyes looked up and she sighed.

"Duuuude! You're a girl!" I heard Chad scream shocked. I'm surpriced he even knew it _now. _

"Oh, a real genious" The girl said mocking and picked up the basketball that had rolled up to her feets.

"Cocky?" Chad said insulted.

"Very" The girl answered.

"What are you, a sophmore?" I interrupted.

"Freshman"

"Freshman?" Chad repeated shocked.

"Do you want me to say it again?" She asked impatient.

"You are a girl, who is a freshman?" Chad said, just as shocked as last time.

"No, I am a thirty year old male!" She exclaimed sarcastic. Chad wrinkled his eyebrows and started to think hard.

"Did you actually think we were going to let you in to the team?" I asked interested.

"Yes" She answered simple.

"You are a freshman! And a girl!" It was Jason who shouted. He obviosly thought it was a bad idea. I didn't know what I thought. "You're not actually considering this, are you Troy?" He added and looked at me. I didn't answer.

"What is your real name?" I asked, ignoring Jason.

"My real name _is_ Charlie" She answered, a little insulted. What am I going to do? She is great. Am I going to let her on the team? Is it even aloud to have a girl on the team? It has to be…

"Uhm…" I said insecure. "Welcome to the team, I guess" I mumbled and her whole face lit up.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed happily and I heard Jason grount.

"We practise Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays after school" I informed her quickly. "We'll let you know if there is any free-periods we practise on sometime" I added.

"Thank you so much!" She screamed before running out of the gym. When the door shut behind her and when the two guys who had been waiting on the bench had walked out I turned to the guys. There were different expressions. Some looked like Jason and some looked happy.

"She's a great player, big deal" I said to the once who looked angry.

"Big deal? She is girl!" Jason shouted.

"And, what's wrong with that? Are you in to boys or what?" I added a little irritated. He behaved like a child. "A little afraid of girl-germs"

"All I'm saying is that when someone tackles her, just a little bit, she will fly like a feather" A few others laughed when he said that sentence.

"If you don't like her being on the team you might aswell quit, because from the expression I got she might even be better than you" I hissed at him. I knew I crossed the line by saying that.

"Like you are so much better!" He shouted.

"I'm captain, ain't I?" I don't even know why I continued to argue. I've never liked fighting with my friends.

"Yeah, and you don't deserve it very much. Can't even make one very important decision for our team" Jason said mean. "She wasn't even special!" He added frustrated. Everyone looked from him to me quietly.

"You're wrong! She was! She was really good!" I tried to convince him.

"Could it be that you are bored of Gabriella, perhaps? Need a new girl to make popular?" He said quietly and jeering. Now _he_ crossed the line!

"I think one girl is good at basketball and then I suddenly have the hots for her? Is that how your brain works? I didn't know everything was over with Kelsi.." I screamed at him. How could he even say something like that!

"You're not denying it Troy" He said mockingly. "And don't bring Kelsi in to this!"

"You brought Gabriella in to it so I have all the fucking rights to bring Kelsi in!" I screamed angirly. "And I don't got the hots for her. God! She looked like she was eight years old!"

"OK, everybody just calm down!" Zeke exclaimed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm calm alright! It just looks like Troy is back in his casanova-days" Jason said and looked at me coldly.

"I swear to God, if you don't shut up it'll be the last thing you do for a while!" I yelled thrething. "And from the looks of it, you're the one who wants her!" I added louder.

"Enough! Both of you shut up!" Zeke screamed. "Jason loves Kelsi, Troy loves Gabriella and this Charlie-girl is a good basketball-player who is on the team!" He added explaining.

"Learn to live with it!" He screamed, but only to Jason. We didn't say anything to each other, we just walked separate ways.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Not so very eventful but still, it's something :)**

**Please review:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) **

**I'm going away again, but I think I'll be able to give you another chapter until I leave (tomorrow). **

**Just one thing, it feels like I have less readers than before, i don't know ;p I have less reviewers anyways :P Hope you guys who reads enjoys this chapter! And review as usual :) **

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Gabriella's point of view**

It was Luke's birthday tonight and he held a big party. Everyone in our little gang was of course invited. We were the only East Highers, the rest of all the people there went to West High. It was a little scary actually.

"Hi Gabi" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and saw Taylor and Kelsi smile at me.

"Hey you guys" I said and walked over to them. "Where's everyone else? I came here with Sharpay but she disappeard from me" I added and looked around.

"We haven't seen anyone" Taylor explained and jumped to her right as a drunk guy almost fell right on her. "Well thank you very much!" She added angirly to him when he spilled some beer on her shoes.

"Do you know what's up with Jason and Troy" I said to Kelsi and turned my head to her. Both of them acted really weird. They didn't say a word to each other and Troy refused to tell me why.

"No idea! I hoped you knew" Kelsi said and sighed. "And Chad haven't told Taylor either - I've checked. But whatever it is I think it has something to do with that basketball try-out the other day" She added explaining. We both saw how Taylor was one second from hitting the drunk guy who had dirtied her shoes and we stopped her.

"Yeah, that's where it all started" I said between our efforts to hold Taylor back.

"I know, but if you ask me I think they both behave like children. It can't be that big, right?" Kelsi mumbled and we dragged Taylor away from there. "Now where is everybody!" She added frustrated as the three of us walked inside the kitchen.

"Look! There's Luke!" Taylor screamed, pulled away from us and pointed at a guy from across the room. "Luke!" She added and waved with her hands. When the guy turned around I saw that it was Luke and he walked up to us.

"Happy Birthday!" I said happily and threw myself around his neck, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you Gabi" He answered and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, it's great party" Taylor said and hugged him aswell.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday" It was Kelsi's turn to hug him now and when she was done, he looked up at us.

"Have you seen anyone else?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I saw Zeke a while ago outside at the pool and I met Sharpay just a few seconds ago, you just missed her" He explained and took a drink from the glass he held in his hands. "And yeah! I saw Ryan a while ago too!" He added and smiled.

"No Troy?" I asked, wondering if he even was here.

"Nope, sorry" He answered with a shrug.

"Not Jason or Chad either I guess?" Taylor asked and smiled a little.

"Oh! Now I remember I met the two of them when they first came here, but I think that was like half an hour ago" He said and laughed a little.

"I wonder where Troy is then" I mumbled and looked questionly at Taylor and Kelsi.

"Means a lot you girls came here, I have to go and mingle with the rest. Make yourself at home. I'll see you later" He said and walked away.

"Bye!" Taylor yelled after him and he waved with his hand.

"Isn't that Sharpay?" I said when I saw a blonde girl walk her way through the livingroom.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi yelled, hoping she would hear us but she was to far away. She had walked out to where the pool was and we walked with fast steps after her.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" I froze, so did Taylor and Kelsi.

"Was that Sharpay's sweet voice I just heard?" Taylor asked and swallowed hard. Both me and Kelsi nodded stiff. The dramaqueen of East High, screaming those words, could not be good. We walked outside quickly and saw Sharpay stand infront of Zeke and an unfamiliar girl. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up in Luke's brown eyes.

"Sharpay" Zeke said in a calm voice.

"Oh don't you Sharpay me!" Sharpay screamed, looking rather pissed.

"You!" She yelled and pointed at the girl. "Back away from my boyfriend!" She added threathful.

"Who is that?" I asked Luke, nodding to the girl standing next to Zeke.

"West High's biggest bitch" He answered frightened. "Someone better get Sharpay away from her, this can't go well" He added.

"Oh don't worry, Sharpay is East High's biggest bitch. Or she was anyways. I think she will be alright" Taylor whispered to Luke and I had to strain myself not to laugh.

"Who's gonna make me?" The girl answered Sharpay and raised her eyebrows.

"Sharpay, be cool, nothing happened" Zeke tried to calm her down. I started to think what could have happened. Sharpay must have seen Zeke and that bitch flirting or something.

"Nothing happened? Yeah right!" Sharpay yelled but turned to the girl again. "Back away" She added hissing. A little crowd had gathered around the fight.

"You back away!" The girl said and pushed away Sharpay. It was like a bomb exploaded. Sharpay jumped on the girl and tored angirly in her hair and at the same time the girl slapped and scratched Sharpay's skin.

"Catfight!" A drunk guy from the crowd screamed and cheered on them.

"Are we supposed to do something?" I asked Taylor and Kelsi in shock as we watched how the two of them were wrestling at the poolside.

"Yes, please do!" Luke exclaimed helpless. I saw how two girls walked over to them, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Samantha?" One of the girls said to the one Shapray was now slapping over the cheeks.

"Get this crazy away from me!" The girl, obviosly named Samantha, yelled furious to the two girls.

"Don't touch our friend!" I heard Taylor scream when they were about to pull away Sharpay from her. I saw how Taylor walked over to them and I sighed. _As long as I didn't had to fight._

"Taylor!" I whispered. I didn't want her to make everything bigger. I heard how Sharpay screamed and I saw that Samantha was pulling in her shirt and in her hair. _This really was a catfight!_

"Can someone get them off each other!?" Zeke yelled behind us worried. Both me and Kelsi ran over to Sharpay and used all or power to pull her off, Taylor just stood behind us - giving the two West High-girls threathing looks.

"Sharpay!" I yelled to her when she tried to kick the Samantha-girl. "Calm down!"

"Sharpay.." Zeke walked over to us. I snorted. _What a real bravie he was, NOW he could walk over to her._

"Nothing…" He started to say but Sharpay slapped him over one of his cheeks.

"I've not even got started with you, mister!" She hissed to him. He looked very regretful as he got dragged inside the house by a very angry Sharpay.

"I bet he feels really lucky at this moment" Taylor said and rolled her eyes. I laughed a little and wondered what exactly had happened. The three of us walked back inside where the music was pounding. A lot of people was dancing and laughing. All of a sudden I felt someone touch my shoulder again and I turned around.

"Where have yo been!?" I asked irritated when I looked up in Troy's blue eyes.

"Looking for you" He answered simple.

"Yeah, and no one have seen you?" I asked doubting. "The house is not that big, Troy" I added explaining.

"Fine, my mom made me eat at home and I just got here" He said dejected.

"We were planning on finding our men, we'll see you later" Taylor said in a low voice before she and Kelsi walked away. I turned my face to Troy and sighed.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He said and smiled flirtatiously at me. I smiled a little and tiptoed to kiss him.

"I've been here for almost an hour, Troy. I was worried you wouldn't show up because of this Jason-thing" I said when he took my hand in his and started walking through the livingroom. He didn't answer.

"Seriously, what's going on?" I asked and stopped. He looked at me and sighed.

"It's just stupid!" He exclaimed and sighed again.

"Yeah? Then why don't you tell me?" I asked and let go of his hands. I gave him a solemn look.

"You know that girl I told you about? The one who made the team?" He began to explain and I nodded. "Well, it's about her actually" He added and I raised my eyebrows. _They had a fight about her? Huh?_ "It all started with he not wanting her on the team and one thing led to another. Then all of a sudden he accused me of having the hots for her and stuff. It is really stupid" He said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you?" I asked, with a little sadness on my voice. _Stupid question.._ If he did have the hots for her it wasn't like he would say; Yeah I do, but I promise I'll tell you when I want to dump you for her!

"Of course not!" He yelled insulted. "How can you even think that?"

"It's OK Troy. If you do, just admit it" I mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Gabriella.." He said in a serious voice. "You will always be the only girl for me" He added and I smiled a little. It always comforted when he said things like that.

"Is she pretty?" I asked and looked up. I really don't know why I asked it..

"What?" He asked confused.

"Is she pretty?" I repeated and he looked kind of shocked.

"I don't know! She looks like she's ten" He said after a lot of thinking.

"But you must know if she's pretty or not" I said and raised my eyebrows. Was it a hard question to answer?

"Fine. I guess she is, I don't know. I haven't looked at her in that way" He explained and looked at me weird. "But you are ten thousand times prettier" He added and smiled at me. I smiled back and felt how he kissed me carefully. I don't know why, but I still felt worried. I wasn't convinced. What if Troy did think she was attractive? What if he lied? What if I would lose him..? What would I do then? I swallowed hard, pressed my hand in his and followed him out of the room. When we stopped I leaned my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I felt the scent from his sweater and I breathed it in through my nose. What if I never would feel his scent ever again? What if I never would feel the touch of his skin? I couldn't think like that! I just… _couldn't_..

* * *

**Oh-no! Draamaa! What will happen between Sharpay and Zeke and most of all - Gabriella and Troy? Please don't kill me yet:D Tell me what you think of this chapter, reviews are very appreciated you know :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for your reviews :) Here you have chapter 31, you'll get 32 when I come back (this weekend sometime I think). Hope you enjoy and read&review :)**

**Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Gabriella's point of view**

Me, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay was at the mall. It was girls day today. We would all sleep over at my house later. When we walked inside to H&M I took a deep breath.

"I think Troy might cheat on me" I said in a low voice, wich made all three of them freeze and turn quickly around to me.

"What?"

"Why?"

"No way!" They all shouted shocked.

"Why do you say something like that Gabriella?" Sharpay asked with her jaw dropped.

"It's just something Jason said.." I began to explain but got interrupted.

"Something Jason said? Gabi, don't believe a word of it!" Kelsi said with big eyes.

"It's something both Jason and Troy said" I changed and looked at them. All three looked very confused. "It's about what they were fighting about" I explained but they still looked confused.

"Honey, whatever it is I don't think you should be worried. Troy loves you too much to even consider cheating on you. Hell! He don't even as much as look at another girl" Taylor said comforting, but still - something felt wrong.

"I don't know how to explain it" I mumbled sadly.

"I know he wouldn't cheat on you, Gabriella. And if it turned out he did – wich I highly doubt – I would cut of his testicles" Sharpay said and smiled carefully at me.

"Yeah, I don't think that would help much if he cheated on her" I heard Taylor whisper to Sharpay on joke.

"Thank you guys, but still. It is something" I mumbled and sighed. "It's this girl" I added and all three of them looked up.

"A girl is in the picture?" Taylor said shocked.

"You want me to beat her up?" Sharpay asked serious.

"Again, Jason is really full of shit!" Kelsi said, trying to comfort me.

"This girl has been joining the basketball-team and in some way it feels like Troy wants her. If you know what I mean?" I said and looked down at the floor.

"I can assure you of this, Troy doesn't want anyone but you" Taylor said in a sweet voice and put one hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know" I said and sighed.

"I agree with Taylor, you don't have to feel threatened in any way" Kelsi now said and she also put a hand on my shoulder.

"Me too" Sharpay peeped and smiled at me.

"I saw them talking in school today, and the way she looked at him really scared me. And I saw her laughing, and when she laughed she put one hand on his chest" I told them quickly. I re-lived the experience.

"Then she is the one you should be worried about, not Troy. She is the bad guy" Kelsi quickly said, but it didn't help very much.

"Even though she might want him, I can promise you Troy don't want her. You are the only one he have his eyes for, Gabi" Taylor explained and looked at me.

"Yeah, and if that little bitch ever does something she shouldn't, I'll kick her ass" Sharpay said dramatic.

"So you really think Troy wouldn't do something?" I asked insecure.

"Absolutly positive" Taylor said convincing and smiled. The other two smiled aswell.

"Thanks, you guys" I whispered and smiled back at them. They truly were my best friends.

"Well look who it is!" A voice said behind us. I turned around fast and saw the girl Sharpay had been fighting with from Luke's party. Two other girls who had been there was standing behind her.

"You want something?" Sharpay said and pushed her way past me to get face to face with her.

"No I don't want anything, but your so called boyfriend sure seemed to want me" She laughed out and I felt the anger inside of me. I could barely imagine what Sharpay felt like. The other two girls behind her started to laugh too.

"Really? Because when I saw you two, it looked like you were all over him. Is it so bad for you that you have to try with the taken guys?" Sharpay snapped and raised her eyebrows. I was surpriced she didn't fly on her and hit her. _How could she stay so calm?_

"Shut up!" The Samantha-bitch hissed and looked furious.

"Oh, touchy! Did I hit a sensitive nerve? Could it be that I am right?" Sharpay laughed falsly to her. I let out a little giggle and Samantha looked at me with an angry face.

"Oh you shouldn't be so cocky! Wasn't it your boyfriend who was cheating on you?" She said mockingly and I raised my eyebrows. Had they been spying on us? What total losers they were..

"Oh mind your own buisness, you bitch" Sharpay yelled at her before I had the chance to say anything.

"Oh I will, but you better have an extra eye on that Zeke of yours" She said in a low voice to Sharpay before they walked away.

"Eugh! I hate her!" Sharpay mumbled when they were out of sight.

"We all do" I said and smiled a little to her.

* * *

"Oh, give me the chocolate ice-cream!" Sharpay shouted with her mouth full of candy. It was time for the sleepover at my house. My mom was out of town the whole week and right now the four of us were cuddled up in my bed eating all the sweets in the world. 

"Now I know what my sons are going to be named" She said.

"What?" I asked and looked up at her. So did Taylor and Kelsi too.

"Ben and Jerry" She laughed out and admired the Ben&Jerry ice-cream package. We all started to laugh hysterical. "Seriously, these guys are total geniouses!" She added and held up the carton. They were, I had never in my life eaten any ice-cream as good as the Ben&Jerry ice-creams.

"OK, I got something for you all" Taylor said and giggled a little. We were playing like Truth or Dare, but only Truth. "The first guy you ever kissed. And not a lip to lip kiss, a real tounge kiss!" She said and took a big bite of the choclate-cake she held in her hand.

"Hugo Davies, seventh grade" Sharpay said quickly and laughed.

"Hugo? What guy is actually named Hugo!?" Taylor exclaimed and laughed she too.

"Hey! I have an uncle named Hugo!" I exclaimed, but laughed.

"Oh, is that the one who knows the Lakers coach?" Kelsi said and ate from the popcorn-bowl.

"No he is named Rudolf" I answered and giggled a little.

"Well, mine was Jake Winter, ninth grade" Kelsi said and smiled.

"He is in the drama-club!" Sharpay exclaimed and burst out in laughter. "Your first kiss was Jake Winter!?" She cried out.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the most popular girl, Sharpay. Unlike you" She huffed and threw some popcorns in her mouth.

"I'm sorry" Sharpay said in a low voice and tried to stop herself from laughing. It didn't go very well.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi exclaimed when Sharpay rolled around in the bed of laughter.

"I'm sorry! It's just.. it's Jake Winter!" She yelled and I couldn't help laughing. Kelsi looked insulted.

"Well mine wasn't a dream boy either. Aaron Gallagher, eight grade" I told them and smiled. "Lucky me he moved to Alabama so you guys don't know who he is. I do remember I felt like I was suffocated. Jikes!" I added and laughed.

"Mine was Mike Sanders, ninth grade" Taylor said and smiled.

"Mike!?" Both Sharpay and Kelsi screamed in chorus and Taylor nodded.

"You slept with you best friends first kiss? Not nice Gabi" Sharpay said on joke and shoke her head.

"You slept with your boyfriends best friend!" I exclaimed but couldn't help smiling. Kelsi and Taylor burst out in laughter when Sharpay froze.

"Speaking of something else" She said and smiled. "Taylor's birthday is soon coming up" She added to change the subject and looked at Taylor. It was really hectic, everybody had their birthdays now.

"Yeah, in like two weeks?" Taylor said and laughed.

"Ten days" I corrected her wisley with a big smile.

"Ten days, two weeks, big difference" She mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"So, are you planning a party or anything?" Sharpay asked interested.

"Nah! Just want to hang out with you guys, do something funny" She told us.

"Oh good! I don't think I can stand another party! They always bring trouble" I said and sighed. I took the candy-bowl in my arms and started to eat from it.

"She's right" Kelsi agreed and continued with her popcorn. She threw one up in the air and catched it with her mouth.

"By the way, did anyone of you meet Luke's sister at the party? She's really cool" Sharpay asked when no one said anything. We were to busy getting fat because of all the sweets. Me, Taylor and Kelsi all shoke our heads and Sharpay shrugged her shoulders. "I heard she has a date this weekend and I also heard all the guys are planning to be at Luke's house then. Hope they don't scare the poor kid she's dating too much though" She added and smiled.

"Our boyfriends are nutcases so I guess they will" Taylor giggled and looked at us.

"No question about that" I said laughing.

"Yeah" Kelsi agreed.

* * *

Back in school a couple of days later I wasn't so sure about the things Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had said to me about Troy cheating or not anymore. The first thing I saw when I walked inside the entry was he walking besides _her_ laughing really hard. The two of them seemed to have more fun together while the two of us drifted apart – he not even noticing it. After Luke's party we had hardly spent time together at all – except for when we met in school and a few rare days after school. Gosh! It was even a week ago we had sex and he hadn't been complaining once! The more I saw that Charlie-girl, the more I hated her – and I wasn't even the kind of girl who hated someone I never had spoken to! 

"Hi, babe!" Troy saw me and waved with her hands. I gave him a little smile.

"Want to do something after school?" I asked, just to insure myself we _wasn't _drifting apart.

"I can't, we have basketball practise" He said and walked over to me. He had said goodbye to Charlie.

"I thought your practises were on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays? Not Wednesdays" I said questionly.

"Yeah, but the team thought we should practise today too, making Charlie comfortable and stuff. She's doing really great actually" _So? Did I ask how she was doing?_ "Maybe we could do something this weekend?" He suggested. I sighed.

"It's Taylor's birthday this weekend, on Friday, forgot that?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Right! I had totally forgot that, thanks for reminding me" He said and smiled at me.

"And on Saturday we have all planned on being at Sharpay and Ryan's house" I told him. "And on Sunday there's that paintball thing that Sharapy, Zeke, Taylor and Chad wanted us to join them on" I added in a tired voice. "When are we going to spend time, alone?" I finished and looked at him.

"I don't know right now, as soon as possible" He said and smiled.

"Troy.." I said and stopped walking – so did he. "..do you even know when the last time we had sex was?" I asked and crossed my arms. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me shocked.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I'm saying that we are drifting apart and you are not doing anything about it!" I exclaimed helpless. The bell rang, the lessions had started. Troy didn't say anything, he just looked at me mute. "All you do is hang out with that Charlie! You never got time for me anymore" I added sadly and couldn't bare look at him.

"She is my friend?" He said quiet.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's more than that" I said and swallowed hard.

"What are you talking about Gabi?" He whispered in a sad tone but I avoided his look.

"I gotta go Troy, I'm gonna be late for chemistry. I'll see you around" I said all in one and walked away, feeling the tears burn agains my eyelids.

* * *

**Wohow.. What is going to happen? Trouble with Troyella! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back:D Thank you for all your reviews, they are just wonderful :) Here you have a chapter but it is really, really, REALLY short. I think it is the shortest chapter I have ever written, but I am a little out of ideas. Or I have a lot of ideas but I just don't know how to write them down. Everything I write is just blah. Haha.**

**Thank you once again and hope you can forgive me for giving you such a short chapter. Hope you like it anyways:)**

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Troy's point of view**

I just stood there paralysed. What was she talking about? Our relationship wasn't falling apart! I loved her more than anything!

"Gabriella!" I yelled after her but she didn't turn around. She just kept walking down the corridor, leaving me there confused. _Were_ we falling apart? Were I to busy noticeing? I walked with fast steps after her, through a door and down a stair. I saw Charlie standing not so far away from me, with alots of books in her arms. I also saw Gabriella walking towards her.

"Are you sleeping with my boyfriend?" I heard Gabriella ask her and my jaw dropped. _What!?_

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked shocked. I tried to hide just to hear what more they were going to say. It is not nice to spy on people, I know..

"Are you sleeping with my boyfriend?" Gabriella repeated simple.

"No, I have never slept with Troy" I heard Charlie answer, she sounded like she was still in shock. I couldn't believe how Gabriella could think something like that.

"Have you ever kissed him?" She continued in a calm voice.

"No, it's pretty hard when all he ever does is talk about you" Charlie answered and I saw her smile at Gabriella.

"Do you like him?" She asked in a low voice. Why did she continue with this!?

"Please, what girl in this school does not like Troy Bolton?" Charlie said and giggled. I smiled and had to hold back a self-confident laugh._ I was very desired, wasn't I?_

"I can think of a couple of girls" Gabriella huffed and I stopped smiling. _Thank you very much, Gabriella Montez!_

"We are just friends" Charlie assured Gabriella.

"But" Gabriella began to say insecure. I sort of knew how she must be feeling. If I saw Gabriella hang out with some guy as much as I have hung out with Charlie I would go nuts. I had been so stupid.

"I have to admit though, before I knew how much he loved you there wasn't a chance in the world when I would think twice before kissing him, but now I know better. Troy Bolton isn't the guy for me, he is the guy for you. The two of us are nothing but friends, I promise" Charlie told her in a sweet voice.

"Thanks" Gabriella almost whispered and I saw her walk away.

* * *

It was time for our history-class. I strongly suspected that we would get our works back today. I opened the door and walked inside. I saw Gabriella sit behind a bench and walked up to her.

"I heard you and Charlie talk earlier" I said and smiled as I got seated.

"Yeah?" She said in a non-interested tone.

"I'm so sorry if that was what you were thinking" I said low and she looked up at me. "I'm sorry I haven't spent any time with you" I added and I saw how she smiled a little. "I've said it before Gabriella, I would never do anything to hurt you" I finished.

"I'm sorry too" She whispered and looked down again. "I shouldn't have thought something like that" She added whispering. We got cut off in our talk when Mrs Jones walked inside with a bunch of papers in her hands.

"Hello children" She said and looked out on the class. "Today you will get your World War II assignments back. I have to say, a few people I am very disappointed at but a few I am very impressed at" She said while she started to hand out our works. She gave our ours quite fast and Gabriella pulled it to her quickly with a jerk. She gave out a little scream and looked at me happily.

"A plus!" She yelled and hugged me. I guess our fight was over then? If it now was a fight..

"Oh my god!" I heard how Chad exclaimed and both me and Gabriella turned our face to him and Taylor. "My first B!" He added and smiled with his whole face.

"Oh my god!" Taylor complained. "_My_ first B!" Both Gabriella and I laughed at them. They were so unlike each other.

"This is all your fault!" I heard Taylor scream and she hit Chad with her history-book. I smiled and looked at Gabriella - she smiled too.

When the class was over and everyone had walked out of the classroom Jason was waiting for me outside. I stopped in front of him and let go from Gabriella's hand I had taken in mine just seconds ago.

"We need to talk" He mumbled and Gabriella whispered goodbye in my ear.

"Yeah" I said and sighed.

"I was wrong" He said directly and looked at me regrettable. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" I said and he held out his hand. I grabbed it and clapped him on his back. He laughed and gave me a smile.

"You're just apologizing because it's Taylors birthday tonight and you don't want it to be uncomfortable, don't you?" I asked and smiled.

"Yeah, a part of it has to do with that. A part is that I miss you as a friend" He answered.

"I've missed you too" I said and hit him lightly on his arm before we walked away down the hall, side by side. Now everything was good. I was friends again with Jason and everything was sorted out with Gabriella. Everything was back to normal again. _Thank God.._

* * *

**Yey, everything is sorted out with Troyella :D And from now on it will be alot of "Troyella-fluff". Haha :D **

**Review please :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews you guys :) Here you have chapter 33!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33 – Gabriella's point of view**

Taylor's birthday came and went, we all slept over at Chad's. She didn't want a big party, she just wanted to hang out with us – wich was very cool with me. Today, the day after, we were all at Ryan and Sharpay's gigantic house. The whole gang. It was so much fun.

"Gabriella" Sharpay's tired voice said. "Could you pass me the soda?" She added and I opened my eyes. Me, Kelsi and Sharpay were tanning at the poolside in a sun-chair each. The boys and Taylor were goofing around in the pool. I think the boys were all drowning Taylor or something by now.

"Mhm" I mumbled and gave Sharpay the soda-bottle. It was so hot in the sun. It was the hottest day of the year.

"Gosh, I can't stand this anymore!" Kelsi shouted and I saw through my half-shut eyes how she sat up in her sun-chair.

"You are such an amateur" Sharpay teased her and I giggled. Kelsi just rolled her eyes and got up on her feet.

"I need a bath" She said before throwing herself down in the big pool where everyone else was.

"It's just you and me then" Sharpay said and turned her face to me.

"Not for long it isn't!" I heard Troy's voice behind me. I turned quickly to face him and just seconds after I flet his cold, wet hands carrying me up.

"No!" I screamed when he ran towards the pool. "Let me down!" I added screaming and he stopped by the poolside, looking down at me and laughed.

"I swear to God Troy! Throw me in and it will be the last thing you do!" I said threathing and tried to kick my way free.

"And what can you possibly do to me?" He whispered. Before I could know it he had jumped down in the water - still carrying me. I felt the water around my body and I quickly got up to the surface, spitting and screaming. I had to admit though, it _was_ fun.

"Troy! You are dead!" I screamed and threw myself at Troy who was standing right next to me. We got under the water again and started to wrestle. I opened my eyes, the clorine stinged a little, and saw how his eyes also were opened. He smiled at me and kissed me – a real passionate kiss. My lungs started to run out of oxygen and I pulled away from Troy unwillingly and got up to the surface where I took a deep breath. Troy were right behind me, breathing heavily he too.

"I saw what you two were doing, children, and I don't want any monkey-business in my pool" I heard Sharpays teasingly and laughing voice say and I turned my face to her. She was sitting by the poolside laughing her socks of.

"Oh shut up you!" I laughed and splashed water at her.

"Hey!" She screamed and got up on her feet.

"You all! How about we play some water volleyball?" Ryan shouted asking from their side of the pool. A big volleyball net were placed over the middle of the pool and he nodded towards it. "It'll be fun!" He added and smiled big. Almost everyone agreed quickly. Everyone except for Sharpay.

"I've just painted my nails!" She said and held up her hands where her fingernails was painted in a pink color.

"Oh come on princess!" Chad shouted teasingly and laughed.

"Yeah, come on Sharpay!" I agreed and smiled big at her.

"Fine!" She muttered and started to climb down the pool-ladder.

"What teams?" Zeke asked and we all gathered so we were near each other.

"Girls against boys?" I proposed but no one thought it was a very good idea.

"Come on! They are ten times better than us!" Kelsi exclaimed and raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, and it's not fun playing when we already know who wins" Zeke teased and laughed.

"Alright alright! It was only a suggestion!" I said calmly and held up my hands defensive.

"Why don't we play like when the girls are sitting on the boys shoulders? Some of us almost doesn't touch the bottom" Kelsi pointed out and we all laughed at how her chin was in height with the surface.

"We are four girls and six boys?" Taylor said hesitating.

"Well Ryan have to sit on Luke's shoulders of course" Kelsi said and smiled.

"But we are five pairs? It will be uneven teams" Jason said.

"The team Chad is in get to be three, I'm sure they will lose anyways" Troy mocked and got a very insulted look from Chad,.

"Dude!" He exclaimed.

"How about Troy, Gabi, me and Ryan against the rest?" Luke asked everyone. Everyone thought it was a great idea – even and good – and we all took our places.

* * *

One hour went by, we all had a great time and no one wanted to quit.

"Serve it!" I screamed and watched how Taylor on the other side served the ball. It flew up in the air and was coming mine and Troy's way. Troy threw himself to the right – where the ball was coming – and I lost my balance. We both fell in the water and I accidentally breathed in the water through my nose. I got up to the surface and started to cough wildly.

"Troy!" I coughed out and everyone laughed at me. "You… suck!" I hissed but couldn't help myself from laughing between my coughs.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Gabi.." Troy started to say and got closer to me. "..or isn't you the one who suck?" He added whispering and my head flew up.

"You perv!" I hissed at him and he started laughing really hard. I couldn't help giggeling.

"What's so funny?" Ryan asked when he noticed us.

"Oh nothing!" Troy twittered and looked at me smiling. I hit him playfully on his arm before we went back to the game. It all ended not so long after that. Troy, Luke, Ryan and I won big. Fiftytwo points to twentyeight. Troy had been right, the team with Chad would lose. Hah! He was such a clown.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shapray asked as almost everyone of us got out from the pool. My fingertips and toes were wrinkled.

"Anything is fine by me" Taylor said and grabbed her towel.

"Yeah, we have noticed that since you're together with Chad" I teased her on joke when I were climbing up the poolside. Everyone began to laugh – including me – and I felt how someone grabbed my legs and dragged me down in the water again.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Chad said sarcastic in my face. I giggled a little and he splashed water in my face before crawling up from the pool. "What is this, the picking-on-Chad-day?" He added grumpy when he got up and everyone started to laugh even more. I climbed up the poolside elegantly and I got my towel thrown at me by Troy when I got up.

"Well, Luke and Ryan have never played Thruth or Dare with us" Troy said - answering Sharpay's question - and gave the two of them a scornful smile.

"That's a great idea Troy!" Sharpay said and laughed evilly.

"Hey, when I suggested it, it was gay and now when Troy suggest it, it is great?" Chad exclaimed insulted.

"That's because you are gay" I pointed out and smiled victoriously. He turned his face to me and grimaced.

"Very clever Gabriella" He said sarcastic and snorted. No one of us ever thought about not saying gay-jokes in front of Ryan and Luke anymore. It was so great, neither one of them cared a bit when we were joking about Chad being gay. They were even joking with us sometimes.

"Thank you, I know" I laughed out and got a seat around the big table Sharpay and Ryan had by the pool. Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay were already sitting there and the rest of the gang got a seat not so long after me.

"I'll go first!" I shouted and giggled. They all looked at me and I grinned. "Luke" He sighed and thought for a second.

"Thruth" He said.

"Chicken!" Troy mocked directly.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked after a while and smiled big.

"Nope" He answered simple and all four of Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke sighed of shock. "Now it's my turn to ask, right?" He added hesitant and I nodded. "Troy. Let's see how brave you truly are" He finished and Troy froze.

"Dare" He mumbled and I laughed at him.

"I can pick whatever I want right?" Luke asked happily.

"Whatever you want" I said calm and smiled at Troy who looked very scared.

"Alrighty. Troy have to lick chocolate-sauce from Chad's stomach" He said and laughed at Troy who closed his eyes hard.

"I'll get the chocolate-sauce!" Sharpay twittered and ran in to the house.

"Oh, I love chocolate!" Chad exclaimed happily and we all looked questionly at him. _He was so… Chad!_

"Here!" Sharpay said directly when she came out again and tossed the chocolate-sauce to Luke who began to splotch the chocolate all over Chad's stomach. Troy sighed loudly of disgust and started to lick it up. We all cracked up in laughter and Troy looked at each and every one of us hatefully when he was finished.

"Ew, I think I got a hair in my mouth!" Troy said and grimaced. He pulled out a little hair shaft and held it up.

"Oh no! My one and only chesthair!" Chad exclaimed devistated, looked down at his bare chest and we all began to laugh again.

"What a total loss" Taylor said sarcastic to him.

"My turn now" Troy said shortly. "Luke" He added and looked like he wanted revenge.

"Me again?" Luke exclaimed shocked.

"Payback time. Are you a man or a mouse?" Troy said and smiled.

"Fine! Dare!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Since you've never kissed a girl, you get to kiss Sharpay" Troy said proudly and both Luke and Shapray looked disgusted.

"He's like a brother to me!" She shouted uncomfortable.

"Rules are rules" Troy explained and laughed mockingly. Luke moaned all the time when he walked up to her and leaned forward to kiss her. They kissed for a little while before pulling away, both looking really sickened.

"That was really nasty!" Luke complained and grimaced. I laughed at them - as everyone else – and leaned my head at Troy's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I smiled at him. _Is it possible to love anyone as I love him?_ _Boundless._

* * *

**What do you think? No drama anyways :D**

**Review:)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! Love them!**

**Here's a new chapter :) Hope you all like it :) It's kind of short, but anyways :p**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Troy's point of view**

We woke up the morning after at my house to find us late. Really, really late.

"Troy!" I heard someone scream in my ear. My eyes emmideatly flew open and I looked up at Gabriella's stressed face. "We are late! We are supposed to meet the others in three minutes!" She added shouting and pulled of the sheet from my body.

"Let me just sleep ten seconds more" I whined and shut my eyes again. We had all been at Sharpay's and Ryan's house until the middle of the night yesterday. Gabriella and I came to my house around three AM.

"No! Get up _now_!" She yelled and I saw through my almost shut eyes how she opened my closet and started throwing my clothes at me.

"Alright, alright, I'm up" I mumbled and turned around in the bed and burried my face in the pillow.

"Get up, Troy!" I felt how she jumped up on the bed and sat down over my back. She started to kiss my cheeks and I turned around so she was sitting over my stomach.

"Hi, beautiful" I whispered and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, now get UP!" She pinshed my left cheek and giggled before jumping down and putting on clothes. I sighed loudly and got unwillingly up me too.

"Why did we agree on this?" I mumbled as I took a pair of jeans on.

"Because, it will be fun" Gabriella answered simple and smiled at me.

"But it's only nine in the morning! A Sunday!" I complained and she laughed at me. "I can't understand how _you_ – the-queen-of-everyone-who-loves-to-sleep – could be up?" I added teasingly to her.

"Very funny" She muttered bored and pulled on her shirt. "It's as simple as this; the paintball-courts are always free in the mornings"

* * *

_Almost fifteen minutes later._

"Where have you guys been? We have waited forever!" Was the first thing we heard when we finally got to the paintball-court.

"We overslept" Gabriella explained quickly and I nodded.

"You _overslept_? Yeah right!" Taylor exclaimed and laughed.

"We did!" I agreed helpless.

"You can't seriously think that we are going to believe that, do you? But hey, if you don't want to admit to your own best friends that you guys did a 'quicky' this morning, then fine!" Sharpay said and smiled at us. Zeke and Chad began to laugh.

"We didn't! We overslept, I swear! It is very early in the morning" Gabriella told everyone but they all just shoke their heads and continued to laugh.

"Let's play now before other people gets here" Zeke said and the four of them started to walk away. I just looked questionly at Gabriella and she gave me a hopeless shrug as an answer. _Our friends were nuts._ I took her hand in mine and we followed them to get dressed. When everyone had put on their big, white overalls and got goggles over their eyes we were ready to play.

"Let's play girls against boys!" Gabriella shouted the minute we got out on the courts. All six of us had belts that carried tons of balloons, filled with paint. **(A/N. They are playing that kind of paintball that they are playing in 10 things I hate about you) **

"Fine by me!" Chad said and the rest of us quickly agreed.

"Get ready to lose" I whispered when I walked pass Gabriella. Just one second later I felt a big splash on the back of my head and when I turned around I saw Gabriella laugh her head of.

"Oh no you didn't!" I screamed and felt the paint stream down my neck. I started to chase her, all the way till she got to a wall. _She was trapped._

"Payback!" I shouted before throwing balloon after balloon at her until she begged me for mercy. _Haha!_

"OK, stop! I give up!" She screamed and tried to run away from me.

"Not so fast young lady" I said and grabbed her. I pulled her close to me and smiled. She was all coverd in paint, I wasn't very tempted to kiss her right now. I would get paint in my mouth if I did it. Jikes..

"Say I am the best" I said proudly and smiled at her.

"No can do, I would be lying then" She laughed out wisely and teasingly. I didn't notice how she raised one hand and splashed a balloon in my face until she had done it. "Ha-ha-ha!" I heard her scream evilly and I saw how she ran away.

"Come back here!" I shouted after her while I was laughing and started to chase her once again. Lucky me I was faster than her, but it didn't help me catch her. She runned and placed herself hiding behind Taylor and Sharpay. _Chicken.._ The two of them raised two balloons each and looked at me threathful.

"Ok, Ok!" I said and held out one hand in defense. They looked like two big easter-eggs. "I can see how the two of Chad and Zeke really have drained you two in paint. Want revange? I can help you! Just give me her!" I tried to convince them and pointed at Gabriella. They both looked like they believed me in some weird way.

"No seriously, you can't consider that!_ I_ can help you with the revange!" Gabriella protested when they both turned their faces to her.

"No she can't" I said teasingly and laughed. "I can"

"What do you have in mind?" Taylor asked interested.

"Give me her" I offered and waved with one hand at Gabi. She looked terrified.

"He will kill me!" She yelled scared.

"Yeah but we want to kill our men more than we want to save you" Sharpay laughed out to her and pushed her towards me.

"Good girl" I said to Sharpay and grinned at Gabriella. "Now all you have to do is walk up to them and kiss them or whatever else you want to do that they will fall for. I'm telling you, guys are such idiots when it comes to those sexual things. They will be blind for your revange" I explained just before Gabriella escaped from my grip and started to run away. I began to chase her down a third time and when I got a hold of her, we both fell in to the ground laughing really hard.

"I will never admit it Troy!" She screamed and laughed and I sat up over her waist so she couldn't get anywhere.

"Oh yes you will!" I screamed back and splashed a balloon on the top of her head and blue paint were streaming down her hair. She screamed and tried to kick her way free. "Say I'm the best!" I laughed at her. "Say; You are the best, Troy Bolton!" I added and started to tickle her. Tickling always helped.

"You are the best, Troy Bolton!" She screamed out and laughed.

"Say it again" I said in a calmer voice, but I couldn't stop laughing. I always had fun with her. Or maybe not _always_, but almost always. Not the times we fought.

"You are the best, Troy Bolton!" She shouted and smiled at me. The tension between us got so intensive. No one said anything, we had the biggest eyecontact ever.

"Yeah, I know!" I said and broke the silence and we both began to laugh again. I kissed her lightly on her lips and when I pulled back she laughed at me.

"Haha! You have green lips!" She yelled and pointed at me teasingly.

"Yeah, who do you think I got them from?" I said and smiled.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for the reviews everybody :) Love them :) **

**Here's chapter 35, hope you like it! It's really short, but anyways :P **

**Read and enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Gabriella's point of view**

It was kind of embarrassing to go back to school the day after the paintball-war. My hair was still colored with red, green, yellow and blue paint. Not very much, but it was visible. I saw Sharpay standing at her pink locker and walked up to her. She had a green, sparkling hat on her head. It looked really funny.

"Hi Sharpay! What's with the hat?" I asked when I got there. She turned her face to me and looked at me irritated. _What had I done?_

"I still got paint in my hair!" She hissed and looked around us. It seemed like she wanted to check if anyone had heard what she said.

"So? I didn't got the paint away either" I whispered. I started to say it in a normal voice but she hushed me quickly.

"Yeah well, I have style! Think what it will do to my reputation if someone saw me all drenched in paint!" She whispered back when started to walk through the corridor to find the others.

"I have style!" I protested – out loud.

"Obviously not" She answered despondetly and looked at me mockingly.

"Well, I'm not the one who's wearing the stupid hat" I snorted at her and laughed.

"It's not stupid! And it's Ryan's by the way" She told me just as we bumped in to Chad, Troy, Ryan and Taylor.

"Ryan! Gabriella just called your hat stupid!" Sharpay shouted childish. Ryan sighed and looked at me hurted and I laughed at him.

"It _is_ stupid" _Oh!_ Chad helped me!

"It's not stupid!" Sharpay hissed at him just as Kelsi came our way.

"Hey guys!" She greeted friendly and her eyes got attached on Sharpay.

"Don't even think about it!" Shapray said in a calm, but angry, voice when Kelsi obviously was going to say something about the hat.

"OK then" She said and rolled her eyes. "Well, I just finished the musical that you guys have been bugging me about" She added to Sharpay and Ryan, the musical-leaders.

"Oh, what's it about?" Ryan asked excited.

"Well, I can tell you this much that it is about a couple – Arnold and Minnie – and.." She began to tell us but got interrupted.

"Arnold!? You expect me to play someone named Arnold? Seriously, what's that for a name?" Ryan exclaimed and looked shocked.

"Hey!" I shouted. "My uncle is named Arnold!" I added insulted.

"Your uncles have funny names" Sharpay giggled to me.

"Arnold.. isn't that the one who is in a phsyc-ward?" Taylor said after a little bit of thinking.

"See! Arnold is for the guys in phsyc-wards!" Ryan shouted at Kelsi.

"Yeah, and from the way you behave we should be really lucky to keep you from getting into one" She mumbled and laughed.

"What is he in for?" Chad asked and looked at me.

"Schizophrenia" Taylor answered before I could and laughed.

"Oh! So schizophrenia runs in the family" Troy exclaimed teasingly and looked at me with a big smile.

"What?" Sharpay said and smiled interested.

"Oh nothing! It's just a disscussion we had a while ago" Troy answered but looked at me smiling all the time.

"Shut up" I mumbled before we all got to class where we met Zeke and Jason.

* * *

All nine of us had lunch together this day, it was fun. We were all sitting by a table in the cafeteria. Me sitting next to Taylor and Kelsi, with Troy infront of me. It was macaroni and cheese today, the food I hated the most. Well, except for quenelles. I took some macaroni on my fork and aimed on Troy. He didn't see me and it would be a perfect shot. 

"Do it!" I heard Taylor whisper in my ear and I smiled to myself. I didn't hesitate anymore, I shot all the macaroni on him and he flew two inches up in the air of fright when they hit him on his forehead. I burst out in laughter and so did everybody else who had seen it.

"No way!" Troy shouted and took a handful of food and threw it my way. _Had I just started a foodfight?_ All of a sudden people were throwing food everywhere. I got hit several times and I saw Troy stand with his back to me and with a plate, full with food, in his right hand. I also saw Ms Darbus marching through the cafeteria, looking really pissed. She came our way and I backed a few steps so she wouldn't get a hold of me. I also saw how she walked over to Troy, knocked him on his shoulder then… _SPLASH!_ I sighed terrified and sat down on a bench quietly. The whole cafeteria seemed to have noticed what had just happened, because everything went silent.

"Heeellluu Ms Darbus!" Troy squeeked out when he turned around and waved with his hand infront of Darbus. He had just shoved his plate up her face! Not good. Not good at all.

"TROY BOLTON!" She screamed and tried to wape away the food from her face. He must have thought it was going to be someone else there behind him. "DEEETEENTION!" She added really angry. I was scared. Troy really held up a calm face, he must shit himself of fear.

"I know exaclly who started this!" She screamed and I swallowed hard. _Please don't let her kill me! Please don't let this be my last day to live! _"You!" She screamed and pointed at Chad. "You!" She pointed at Zeke. "You!" Jason. "You!" Me – ready to take suicide, this was too scary. Even scarier than when I called Mrs Jones a bitch. "You!" She pointed at Taylor. "You!" Sharpay. "You!" Ryan. "And last, you!" She turned her head a last time and pointed at Kelsi. _Jeez, she really knew who everybody in our gang were._ "Detention! Everyone of you! After cleaning up here you will clean the whole gym!" She shouted, then turned her back to all of us and walked out. Stupid Troy.. Must shov food up in Ms Darbus face so we had to clean all of this and all the gym.

* * *

**What do you think? It's short, I know, but what the heck.. :D Haha, lol.. Tell me what you think though, review :)**

**And yeah! I'm writing on a new story too :) It's going to be called New York Nights and be about Troyella (Surprice! ;O lol) :D Haha.. I'll tell you when I publish it so you all can check it out (if you want too of course).. I'll post the summary here too when I publish it so you will see if it's something for you :P **

**But for now, please review on this chapter :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for not have updating in a while! I want to thank you for the reviews :) Love them! Really glad you'll liked the chapter :)**

**Here's chapter 36, personally I think this chapter suck.. Hope you feel different though :) **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36 – Troy's point of view**

"You guys!" I shouted irritated and looked around. I saw Gabriella sit on a bench, reading her book, Taylor and Chad was arguing about wich day you were Trick or Treatin' on, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi was talking about the new musical and Zeke and Jason was playing with a basketball. "Can I get some help!?" I added shouting when no one reacted and waved with the mop I was holding in my right hand.

"Nah!" Jason shouted and laughed at me. "This is your fault, you clean!" He added mocking.

"Yeah, the cafeteria I could help you with but the gym.. no way. That's on you" It was Zeke's time to speak and I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, if it hadn't been for you, we would be home by now" Taylor looked at me coldly and I threw the mop on the floor.

"Screw this, I'm not cleaing alone" I grounted and walked over to the rest.

"I have an idea, everyone!" Chad exclaimed and I sighed.

"Great! Chad have an idea!" Taylor shouted sarcastic before I could. I laguhed a little.

"Seriously, it's a good one!" He defended himself and I saw how Gabriella looked up from her book. "It will be really fun!" He added and Zeke and Jason turned their attention to him aswell.

"What is it then?" Sharpay asked and we all saw how a big smile turned up on his lips.

"How about we all hide here in the gym and sleep here?" He said excited and almost jumped up and down of expectation.

"You do know Ms Darbus is going to come here and check on us?" Taylor explained hesitating.

"Well, let's just leave a note or something!" He tried to convince us and he looked from person to person. No one said anything.

"And in the morning? Do you expect me to wear the same outfit two days in a row?" Sharpay said in her drama-tone.

"Yeah, and how about dinner?" Gabriella added.

"We have a candy machine just outside the locker-rooms!" I told her quickly. I loved the candy machine - it was my saviour after a real hard practise.

"Candy? We're going to eat candy for dinner?" She asked with big eyes.

"Yes little miss Perfect, we're going to eat candy for dinner. I can only say, welcome to dreamland!" Chad shouted and laughed.

"But tomorrow!" Sharpay complained, still hung up over that wear-the-same-clothes-thing.

"What about tomorrow?" Zeke asked and put one arm over her shoulders.

"We're going to be disgusting! Same clothes? Helluu?" She whined and everyone laughed at her.

"If it's so hard for you, why don't we skip school tomorrow?" Jason suggested. It seemed like he was in on the sleepover-thing.

"Wait, _we?_ As in all of us?" Gabriella asked quickly and shocked.

"Yes, _we_ as in all of us" I explained mocking and her eyes grew even bigger than they were before.

"I can't cut classes!" She screamed terrified.

"She has never in her life ditched a class" Taylor explained and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed shocked and looked at her weirdly and she just stared back. "Not one single class in twelve years?"

"No I have not.." She said with close-bitten theeth. ".. And it's not like you are an expert in ditching classes, Tay!" She added to Taylor grumpy.

"Darbus will be back any minute, we have to make a descision!" Chad said a bit impatient and kept looking at the doorway.

"I say let's do it!" Zeke shouted and I began to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm in" I said and shrugged my shoulders. Jason, Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor quickly agreed too. It was just Kelsi and Gabriella left.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jason tried to convince them. The two of them looked at each other hesitating.

"Candy for dinner?" Kelsi asked Gabreilla.

"Skipping school tomorrow?" Gabriella answered and sighed.

"Oh let's just do it, alright!" Sharpay shouted and smiled. I saw how Gabriella closed her eyes and thought for a couple of seconds.

"Fine…" She mumbled and Kelsi agreed not long after.

"Mom is going to kill me" I heard her twitter to herself depressed and I smiled a little. _She sure would…_

"Sharpay, you have to write the note" Chad pointed out directly when everyone was in.

"Why me?" She asked shocked.

"Because you're the one Darbus trust the most" He quickly explained and she nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, you're right" She said and took the paper and pen Taylor gave her. She and Chad started to argue about what to write down and when they finally agreed on something footsteps was heard outside.

"Quick!"

"Hide!" We ran in different directions. I glanced how Sharpay put the note down at the bench before hiding behind the grandstands when I dragged Gabriella with me in to a closet where we had all the basketballs and stuff like that. I heard the door open and I closed my eyes hard – wishing everyone managed to hide themselves. I heard how someone walked around in the gym, but didn't say anything. I knew it was Darbus.

"Hi, Ms D!" Her voice said and I understood she had found the note. "Here's the thing Darbus - your honour - we all left. It was boring here. You can give us detention best you want tomorrow, but as for now, toodles! Sharpay Evans" She quoted and I had to help myself from not laughing. Gabriella on the other hand sighed terrified. "SHARPAY EVANS!" Ms Darbus screamed and I bit my hand not to crack up. Gabriella hit me on my arm.

"Ssh! It's not funny!" She hissed in a low voice and I smiled big.

"Arrogant students! I do not tolerate this!" Ms Darbus shouted before I heard the door close with a bam. I was sure that she had left, but I didn't dare to go out – as for everyone else. I didn't hear anything than Gabriella's heavy breaths.

"Scared?" I asked mocking and her eyes flew up.

"No!" She hissed directly and I laughed quietly.

"Then why don't you go out?" I suggested and she looked even more afraid than before. "I knew it" I added defeating when she didn't answer. I turned to the door and opened it slowly. I peeped out my head and looked around. Darbus was nowhere, as I expected.

"Guys! I shouted. "It's free to come out!" I added and they all began to crawl out from their hiding-places, looking just as scared as Gabi.

"I wasn't scared. Seriously, I wasn't" Chad tried to convince us and cleared his throat. I laughed a little and saw how Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"Oh please! You almost shitted in your pants!" She exclaimed and everyone else began to laugh aswell.

"No I didn't!" He lied squekily and I just shoke my head. My best friend was such a little girl sometimes.. We all continued to laugh mockingly at him.

The time went by, it was almost midnight and the nine of us sat together at the floor in the middle of the gym. Everyone was really tired. Gabriella was laying with her head on my stomach and was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm hungry" She said after a while and Sharpay looked at her.

"We have almost emptied the whole candy machine – and you are _hungry_?" She said shocked and Gabriella sighed.

"I can't help that I have a good apetite" She said grumpy and I smiled.

"How grounded do you all think we will be tomorrow?" Taylor asked and Gabriella sighed.

"Like you-can't-go-out-until-you're-thirty-grounded" She mumbled ironic.

"Make it forty" Kelsi changed depressed.

"But we had fun this night!" Chad pointed out and we all agreed. This night had been really excited.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**Important A/N! **

**I've published my new story: New York Nights. Here's the summary:**

**Gabriella is a poor bartender at the club New York Nights. Troy is a famous basketball-player. They weren't meant to meet, but they did. Would that night change everything or nothing at all? **

**I've written more summary inside the story. Please find it and read it if you think it's something for you :) It's Troyella:D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yey! A new chappie:D I'm so sorry it took such time, but here it is! Thanks for your reviews :) I'm really thankful :) **

**Hope you enjoy, and I'll try not to take so long time to give you the next :P**

**And btw, it didn't get so long - just a little :)**

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Gabriella's point of view**

"How grounded are you?" I sighed and rolled around in my bed. I looked up at the seiling and sighed even louder.

"Like grounded til I die" I mumbled and I heard Taylor laugh on the other side.

"Are you so grounded that you'll miss Kelsi and Chad's birthdays?" She asked me and I groaned.

"Yes.. Kelsi's birthday is just a week from now and Chad's is two weeks! No way I wont be grounded then" I complained angirly. "I told you all that that was a really bad idea!" I added irritated.

"Well, you can't miss their birthdays. That's how it is" She told me sternly.

"And what do you suggest I will do then? All the things I'm aloud to do is go to school, go home from school then go to sleep" I explained whining and she sighed.

"You can't even sleep over at my place when I just found out my grandmother died and my parents are away taking care of my grandfather?" She asked and I sat up straight.

"Your grandmother died!?" I exclaimed near to tears. I loved grannie McKessie, she was so nice and funny.

"No stupid. I wouldn't be surpriced if she outlived us all" She said in a duh-tone and I crossed my eyebrows.

"But.."

"I only came up with a good excuse for you to use. So, do you think it will work?" She interrupted me and I started to think. I really think that's something my mom would fell for..

"I think so" I mumbled and I heard her scream of joy.

"Perfect!" She shouted but I didn't feel any happy.

"It will work for Kelsi's birthday, but how about Chad's?" I muttered and her screaming stopped.

"Right…"

"I mean, she will be a lot looser about the rules then, but still. She would never let me go to a birthdayparty. She would want to punish me" I said and it was Taylor's time to sigh.

"You think she will let you see Troy?" She asked me quickly and I answered with a yeah.

"Then voila! There's your excuse!" She yelled happily again.

"I guess.." I mumbled careful and thought about what genious my friend was. Now I wouldn't feel so bad after all.

* * *

The days went by. Seven really boring and long days. I wasn't aloud to see anyone or do anything! I was a prisoner in my own house! _Kind of.._ Kelsi's seventeenth birhtday came up exacly eight days after I got grounded. I had told my mom the quick lie about Taylor's grandmother being dead and she immediatley let me go to her. When I got there, Taylor loaned me clothes and stuff for Kelsi's sleepover. Me and Taylor were the last ones to get there and it was pretty late by that time. When we got up to her room we all started having fun like we always had. We all teased Chad, we ate candy till we almost felt the holes starting to build in our theeths and Sharpay told us ghost stories. It wasn't until the middle of the night – almost morning, we descided to go to bed. It seemed like almost everyone of them was tired, everyone except for me. I was fully awake because of Sharpay's stupid stories. I was so afraid of the dark! 

"Isn't anyone going to the bathroom?" I heard someone say and I sat up straight.

"I can go!" I peeped out and saw that it was Chad who had been speaking. Anything to get out of this dark room…

"Thank you" Chad mumbled nervous and I giggled a little. He seemed to be just as scary as me!

"Anyone else?" He asked the others but no one answered. Some of them just grounted a little so I shrugged my shoulders and we walked out of her room. We tip-toed carefully down the stairs in the dark house as low as we could. We didn't want to wake up her mom and dad. When we reached the toilet Chad quickly ran inside. When both of us were done we were right about to walk up again when I heard something crash inside the kitchen. I froze and looked at Chad scared.

"Did you hear that!?" I peeped out and he looked around.

"Yes.." He answered hesitant and we heard another sound, a little closer to where we were standing.

"Chad!" I peeped and threw my arms around him. I was so scared! My heart was raising! "I don't want to die!" I whined in a low voice and I felt how he breathed quickly.

"Run for your life!" He hissed when we saw something just a few meters away from us. We ran up the stairs and in to Kelsi's room and we almost screamed of fear the whole time.

"What's going on?" Troy asked tired when he saw the expressions on our faces.

"Someone or something is down there!" I squeked out and hugged one of Chad's arms frightened – he was the one standing closest to me..

"I bet it's just killer" Kelsi mumbled and sighed.

"A killer!?" Chad exclaimed terrified and looked at me. "We have been faced with a killer! I have just been through a near-death-experiense!" He added near to tears. My heart raised even more.

"No stupid! Killer – my cat" She told us and we both breathed out.

"I knew that! I wasn't scared!" He squeked out and some of the others began to laugh a little. I was too scared to laugh.. This had been the scariest thing I had ever been through!

* * *

The morning after everyone went back to their places. I followed Troy to his place before I had to go home to my mom and continue to lie to her straight up her face. Me and Troy walked inside of his frontdoor and he threw his bag down the floor when we got inside. 

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He yelled to his parents. "Like anyone cares" He added sarcastic and we walked in to his kitchen where the breakfast was laid out.

"I'm hungry" I mumbled and took a seat on one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

"Why am I not surpriced" He teased me and took a seat next to me.

"Shut up" I mumbled grumpy and he laughed.

"Make me" He looked at me cocky and I grabbed a fist full with scrambled eggs and shoved it up is mouth. _Hah! That made him silent!_

"You're so gonna pay for that!" He exclaimed and spat out the eggs. I began to giggled and flew up from my chair.

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont!" I laughed at him and he started to chase me through the house. Up the staires, through his bedroom, over his bed, down the stairs and in to the livingroom where his parents were sitting in the couch and reading a book each. He chased me towards the couch and I jumped up on it, screaming of laughter.

"Hi Mrs Bolton, Hi Mr Bolton!" I laughed out when I practiclly jumped over them.

"I'm getting closer!" He threathend me and chased me in to the kitchen again. I had no where to go except for outside. I opened the door and ran out – with him just behind me.

"Prepare to be soaked!" He screamed and threw himself at me. We both flew in to the pool and I felt how my clothes got heavier and heavier because of the water.

"You're crazy!" I screamed and laughed when I got up to the surface.

"And you're dead!" He screamed back and threw himself at me once again. We started to wrestle under the water and I breathed in a lot of water because of my laughing. There was no one in the world I could have funnier with than Troy Bolton.

* * *

Weeks went by. May came and went just as quickly. Chad's birhtday came and went. My grounding came and went. June came – prom came. My first prom ever! It was Friday, the first day of June and the prom was held the same night. I had never looked forward to something this much in my entire life. Wall charts and posters was covering all the walls in the school and the gym was prepared for the evening. I was walking thorugh the corridors completely amazed and looked around all the time. I had always moved before I could experience a real prom. 

"Hello Brainy!" I heard someone shout behind me and I looked around to see Chad stand there smiling.

"Aw, Dumby!" I exclaimed and laughed.

"Hi Gabi" I heard Sharpay's voice say and I looked around to see her too. "Prom tonight! I am so excited!" She added happily and I smiled.

"Me too!" I grinned and Chad rolled his eyes.

"If you two are going to talk about that too, I'm leaving" He mumbled like it was something bad we talked about. "I've heard Taylor babble about that too much already"

"Don't you look forward to it?" Sharpay asked shocked and he sighed.

"I'm leaving now before it's too late" He mumbled and took off.

"Men" I sighed and Sharpay giggled.

"So, are you happy with the dress you bought?" She asked me and linked her arm in to mine. The four of us girls had been shopping last weekend. I had bought a short black dress, Sharpay had bought a pink beautiful dress, Taylor a long red and Kelsi a cute green.

"Yeah, I actually am. You?" I replied and she nodded wildly.

"This prom is going to be the best ever!" She yelled and I laughed. "With Rosie Hampton away I'm going to be voted homecoming queen!" She added proudly and I smiled. I knew Sharpay was going to be the queen and that Troy was going to be the king, but I didn't care. They were the most popular kids so it was only fair.

"Well, I have English now. See you later, Sharpay" I said before walking away from her.

"Toodles!" She yelled after me and I laughed.

The night came. My excitement had been replaced with nervousity. I had never been to a prom ever before and this was going to be something I would remember for always! The evening started really good. Taylor and I were at my place doing our make-ups and hair together. I helped her straighten her hair and she did a fantastic setting-up with my hair. It was in an untidy bun on the back of my head with some of my curles hanging down from it. I put on my black, strapless dress and she put on her long, red one and my mom took a lot of pictures at us before Chad and Troy came to pick us up. When they came my mom got unstoppable with the camera. We practically had to run out from my house to get rid of her.

* * *

We walked in to the gym – people were dancing everywhere. Planches was up on the walls and the whole gym was all covered in glitter and glamour. I almost didn't recognize it. A big stage was up against one wall where a band was playing aswell. I felt how Troy dragged me out to the middle of the dancefloor while I was looking around amazed. He bowed infront of me when we stopped and smirked. 

"May I have this dance?" He said politely and I giggled.

"Why of course you may!" I laughed out and curtsaied. He took my hands and we began to move as one to the music. We danced and mingled for a very long time before we met up with everyone else. I saw how Sharpay had her long, blonde hair in curles and Kelsi had hers straight. She had skipped her glasses aswell and she looked very cute.

"I strongly suspect that someone have spiked the punch" Sharpay informed us and observed her glass carefully.

"Indeed someone have" Chad said proudly and I began to laugh.

"Good work, dude!" Troy exclaimed and high fived him.

"You are so imature" Taylor said and sighed. I hit her friendly on her arm and giggled.

"Come on! It's fun" I told her and Chad looked at me surpriced.

"Thank you, Brainy" He said friendly and I smiled.

"You're welcome" I replied while the rest laughed a little.

"May I have your attention!" A voice spoke out behind us and we all turned to the stage. Principal Matsui was standing infront of the microphone and everyone in the whole gym went silent. "Thank you" He added and looked down at some papers. "Now I am going to introduce you to this years king and queen…" Sharpay clapped her hands quietly and I laughed at her wich made a couple of students turn their faces to me.

"..this years king is Troy Bolton! Welcome up on the stage" He said and everyone began to applaud and cheer at him. He smiled at me proudly and walked up on the stage, accepting the crown the principal gave him. I clapped my hands wildly the whole time. "And our queen is no one less than Sharpay Evans!" He shouted out and cheerings was heard once again. She got up on the stage and got the crown put on her head gently before she thanked everyone who had voted on her.

"Looks like it's you and me then" I said to Zeke when it was a tradition that the king and queen shared a dance.

"It sure is" He laughed out and took one of my hands and we began to dance before we got cut out by Troy and Sharpay. Troy took my hands and I changed dancingpartner from Zeke to him.

"I'm sorry you wasn't voted queen" Troy whispered to me while we were dancing to the song 'Who we are'.

"I'm not! I think Sharpay deserves it" I answered and smiled big.

"You know you are still the queen for me" He said and kissed my forehead.

"And a princess to my mom. I'm real royalty here" I joked and giggled. He smiled at me and I kissed him gently. This night had been amazing…

* * *

**Yeah, tell me what you think :) Review!**


	38. AN

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I have some bad news.. I have a total writers block on this story - I can't come up with any ideas at all for this one and it is just so frustrating. I have descided to take a break for a while while I figure out what's gonna happen and stuff like that. Sorry for that but I'll be back soon, promise :)**

**You can feel free to come up with ideas so I can get some insperation and once again, I'm sorry! I want to concentrate more on my new fiction New York Nights and on another that I will publish soon :) **

**Sorry guys, hope you have the time to wait so I can give you new good chapters instead of just crap :P**

**Love /Frida**


	39. Chapter 38Epilogue

**FINALLY OVER !**

**Yes , I pulled myself together and wrote the last chapter for Opposite Attractions. So finally, finally, finally, it's OVER. Though I did like it when I first wrote it, this story turned out to be such a pain in my butt to keep writing. I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, and I do hope that someone is still reading it (probably not...)**

**For those few who are, here's the missing piece to make this story complete :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38/Epilogue – Gabriella's point of view**

_5 years later_

I observed my reflection in the mirror. I knew that it was me, that girl I saw in the mirror, but I couldn't really process it. She was beautiful, that girl in front of me. Everything about her was beautiful – her hair put up in a perfect up-do with curls falling elegantly down her neck, her face, and most beautiful of all; her dress. She wore a long, sleeveless white dress, embroidered with white and silver beads across her chest. Everything about this girl in front of me was magic-like. She looked like a princess.

I smiled to myself and looked at this girl one last time, before I turned around to face my two best friends.

"So, what do you think?" I wondered, and their smiles alone could tell me that everything looked perfect.

"You are gorgeous!" Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands together of excitement.

"I have never seen a more beautiful person in my entire life!" Taylor whispered, and I noticed how her eyes started to well up with tears.

I smiled at them. "I love you guys"

With a long, loving group hug I knew that I was ready to walk down the aisle. I knew that I would be safe knowing that the two people I loved the _second most_ in this world was right there with me, replacing the empty space that would have been my father's if he was around. And most of all, I knew I would be safe knowing that the man I loved with all my heart, would be waiting for me at the end of the aisle, ready to do risk his own life for me.

I smiled as I started to walk, slowly and carefully, with hundreds of people watching my every move, gasping and gazing as I walked passed them, one by one.

I smiled as I stared in to Troy's eyes, as soon as I saw him standing up in the front of the church, waiting patient to turn me from Miss. Montez in to Mrs. Bolton.

I smiled as I thought about Troy's proposal, how he kneeled down and showed me that beautiful diamond ring. It had been one of the first nights we spent out on the balcony of our first apartment together. _'It's been four years now' _He had said. _'Four years since I first asked you to marry me'_ He added, and immediately I remembered that one morning, when we had been staring at the sun rising, our naked bodies covered by nothing else than the sheets from his bed_. 'I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I did at that moment, but I know better now. My love for you have grown immensely, and I love you with all my heart, Gabriella'_ By then, my eyes were filled with tears._ 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so will you do the honor of marrying me, Gabriella Montez?'_ I had wrapped my arms around his neck and agreed in every language I knew – Si, Oui, Yes, Ja! Right after that, he had reminded me of the promise I had gave him that one night we had shared in High School. My promise of marrying in five years.

I smiled when I reached the end of the aisle, and tangled my fingers together with Troy's.

It was the most perfect day of my life. Together with Troy, my family, and all of our friends, I stepped in to the greatest adventure yet to come.

I smiled as I thought about how funny life can turn out in a way. Sometimes, the one that you hate with all of your heart can turn out to be the one that's perfect for you in every way.

I looked at Troy, and my heart skipped a couple of beats when he smirked at me.

Opposites do attract.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**And if you want , please check out my new story Forbidden Fruit. Of course a Troyella. College student (Gabriella) and teacher (Troy) loving. Oh so forbidden, but oh so sweet. **

**THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY THOUGH ! And thanks for loyal to stick to it even though I kind of abandoned it.**

**xoxo**


End file.
